Sometimes There's Sun When It Rains
by breezy-mae
Summary: Camp Rock is long gone and it's summer yet again. Pairings?...A mix of Nitchie and Smitchie.
1. He lives where!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plotline.

A/N: Okay, so I've never written anything except for Harry Potter fics, so let me know if this is really bad, okay? Thanks!

So, this story was inspired by from the fact that I watched Camp Rock and also because I just got tickets to see the Jonas Brothers. I'm pretty excited!!

--

Today is bright and sunny outside. So it should be a good day, right? I think not!

A moving truck has just pulled up a few houses down from mine. That house has been for sale ever since I moved into this neighborhood. It's so big that I don't think anyone has been able to buy it because it's in a price range that would make anyone's jaw break detach itself from their face then smash hard onto the floor. Well, the family has just arrived outside of the house. I looked down from my window and actually gasped.

Connect Three! Could it get any worse?

Yeah, I know every girl in the U.S would kill to live near these boys but I'm not every girl. I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Mitchie Torres and last summer I went to Camp Rock. There, I meet Shane Gray from Connect Three. I didn't really like him at first. He came across as an arrogant jerk but after spending a little time with him, I learned the real him. He's actually a really nice guy. We got pretty close that summer. I really liked him and I think he liked me. However, thing never last in the world of Mitchie Torres. As soon as I left Camp Rock, Shane and I fell apart. I wrote to him a few times but after a while, we just stopped talking.

So why am I so upset that he is now moving in down the street from me? Honestly, I can't answer that. I don't even think I know why. All I know it that it bothers me. I watch as all three boys follow their parents up to the porch and wait impatiently as their mother unlocks the door. They quickly disappear through the door and I can no longer watch them. Instead, I watch as lights start flickering on through the windows. I watch the progression as the family moves throughout the house. Lights start coming on upstairs. I guess the boys are looking to claim their own rooms.

"Mitchie? Can you come down here?"

I jump off my windowsill and head downstairs. My mom is waiting in the living room for me.

"Did you see that we have new neighbors? Why don't we go over and see if they need any help moving in?" My mom suggests cheerful. That's my mom for you! Always cheerful and ready to lend a helping hand.

"Do I have to?" I plead.

My mom frowns, "Is something wrong, Mitchie?"

I sigh and shake my head. I don't feel like telling my mom. Anyway, I don't even know what I would tell her. I can't even figure out what's wrong!

I follow my mom slowly over to the Gray's new house. It seems, if possible, bigger as we approach it. It's unreal! I just want to stand at the curb and stare at it. Such a house should be only a few houses down from my humble little home.

My mom doesn't seem to be fazed by the size and keeps walking at a normal pace. I feel forced to keep up with her. She get up to the porch and is about to press the doorbell. I hold my breath as I hear the sound ringing deep in the bones of this hallow house. I wonder if it would sound smaller and muted when the furniture is put into the house.

Mrs. Gray answers the door before I even have a chance to contemplate whether it's too late to return home or even hide in a bush.

"Hello, we're your neighbors. We live just over there in that house!" My mother says, pointing at our house. I'm ashamed to say that I felt embarrassed of my house. I felt my eyes lower toward the ground.

"We were wondering if you'd like help moving into your house", my mother offered.

Mrs. Gray smiled, "We would love the help, but you really don't have to!"

"Nonsense!" My mother laughs, "We would love to help!"

"Well, alright! Come on in!" Mrs. Gray said, standing away from the door to let us in. I looked around the entryway. Even though the house was empty, it was still the most impressive entryway I have ever had the privilege of standing in. The walls were still white from when they were first built. The ceiling arched beautifully, going down into two while pillars that looked like they could have once belonged in Rome.

"Wow! You home is beautiful!" I gushed.

Mrs. Gray beamed, "Thank you! You know, I think you're about the same age as my boys!"

"Really? You have boys? That's great. Mitchie is always complaining that there aren't any kids her age living nearby. Well, isn't this great!"

Mrs. Gray frowned, "Mitchie? I've heard that name before. Well anyway, I bet you would like to meet the boys! Nate, Shane, Jason! We have company!"

I felt my stomach flip as she called them. I really hadn't expected that I would have to face them this quickly. I wasn't ready yet! I heard feet running down halls and finally trampling down the stairs. I quickly looked down, hoping to hide my face if only for a moment or two.

"Boys, these are our new neighbors!" Mrs. Gray announced. I could feel their eyes on me but I wasn't about to look up. Perhaps they wouldn't recognize me? Oh, who was I try to kid!

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Torres and this is my daughter, Mitchie!" My mom said, pointing at me. I still didn't look up.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres!" I heard Nate say.

"Hold up a moment, aren't you boys from Connect Three?" My mother asked. I bit my lip. She was catching on.

"Yes! I'm Nate. This is Jason and this is Shane!"

"I believe we've already met!" My mom said to Shane.

"Hi, Mitchie!" Jason shouted, coming over to me. I finally forced myself to look up. Just in time, too! Jason ran at me and quickly had me buried in a tight hug. I forced a smile and hugged him back.

"Hi", I say when he lets me go. He back away from me and I see Nate smiling at me. I smile back and look at the ground.

Mrs. Gray rescues us from what would have been an awkward silence and tells the boys to show me around the house. I look up and Jason offers me his arm. I take it with a smile.

"Would you care for a tour of our home?" Jason asks in his best 'cruise ship host' voice.

"I'd love a tour!"

As I let myself be led around by Jason, I tried my best not to make eye contact with Shane. Unfortunately, he seems to be trying to do the exact opposite. I can feel his eyes on me. I try not to look at him but end up looking at him indirectly. I can't see his expression. Jason tugged at my arm. Apparently, I had stopped moving. Oops! I followed Jason up the stairs to look at their rooms.

"This one is mine! It's the biggest. Since I'm oldest, it was only fair that it should belong to me. I'm planning to paint it blue. What do you think?" Jason asked excitedly.

"That's great. I'm sure it will look absolutely amazing!" I said, half distracted.

Nate grabbed onto my arm and led me to the next door, "This is mine. I wanted a room in the front of the house. There's more light in front. Plus, I can just look out my window to see if whoever is at the door."

I smiled and felt a different hand wrap around my arm. I didn't need to look to know whose it was. Shane pulled me other to the farthest door. It was also in the front of the house.

"Mine is the oddest shaped. See?" Shane said as he opened the door to his new room. I walked inside and looked around. He was right; it was rather odd shaped. His room was rather angular. It was mostly a square, minus the random walls that jutted out at certain places. His closet sank into the wall. It was like a cave with door. I liked. I looked at the ceiling and saw that it, too, was angular. It became higher after the entryway to the room. In the middle, it started to come back down again until it came to the window where it finally leveled out. There was a nice window seat. I would so love to have a room like this.

"Wow! Your room is awesome!" I said and without think, looked at Shane. I regretted it when I did. A thousand emotions seemed to pass over my brain at once, making me extremely confused. I looked away and noticed that me face had heated up. Great! Just great! Shane made me blush just by looking at him!

I walked out of his room and went back downstairs to see what my mom was doing. She was sitting on a couch with Mrs. Gray. Apparently, they didn't really need any help moving things in. They had hired a moving company. I walked over to them.

"I think I'm going to head home. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Gray! You have a lovely home!"

Mrs. Gray smiled brightly, "Thank you, Mitchie! Come over anytime! The boys and I would love to have you over!"

I smiled and walked out of their house. I walked down their driveway thinking about how I was finally safe. No more having to hide from Connect Three! That's when I realized I was being followed. I turned around to see Shane chasing after me. I stopped reluctantly and let him catch up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed, "Why didn't you call me or at least write a letter or something?"

Shane shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I should have."

"You think?!" I yelled at him and then started to run. I don't know what had gotten into me. I usually never yell at people, especially those that aren't related to me. I couldn't help myself. Shane really got under my skin sometimes. He could have called. I mean, I wouldn't have killed him just to call a few times if only to say 'hi' and to top it off, he gets a girlfriend! I stop abruptly in front of my front door. Is that what this was all about? Is that why I was so mad at him. I suddenly felt my face redden with embarrassment. I was mad at Shane Gray for having a girlfriend! I pinched my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Was I really going to mad over a boy I didn't even like? Or did I?

I quickly brushed the thought from my mind. It was impossible. Unthinkable! I quickly opened the door and dashed up the stairs to my room. I locked the door for the first time in years. I rarely lock my door. I never really have a reason to. Most times, when I'm upset, I'd talk to my mom about it, but with this matter, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. For the first time in a very long time, I wasn't going to tell my mom everything.

I threw myself at my bed and quickly grabbed a pillow. I screamed into it as loudly as I possibly could. I'd seen this on movie so many times and every time, the girl always came away from her pillow looking slightly better. I know, it's just TV, but it was worth a shot, right? I put the pillow down and sighed. No luck feeling even the slightest bit better. Darn!

I heard the front door open somewhere below me. My mom had returned from the Grays' house. I went back to my door and unlocked it. It made me feel guilty to shut my mom out off my life. I opened the door and wasn't surprised when I say her coming up the steps, heading for my room.

"Well, honey, is there something you want to talk about?" My mom asked. I could seriously hug her right now. She always looking out for me and I love her for it.

I half smiled, "You noticed?"

My mom bit her lip, "I think everyone in the house did, sweetie."

I frowned. My mom registered my confusion and gave me a soft smile.

"We kind of heard you and Shane outside talking. Do you like this boy, Mitchie?" My mom asked gently, coming in my room and sitting on my bed. She patted the bed next to her and I slowly sat down.

"Yes…no…I don't know? I really don't know how I feel right now. I'm just way too confused."

My mom nodded, "Well, I'm not sure I can really help you. But I can offer you a cup of hot chocolate. Would you like that?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Mom."

My mom shrugged to show it was nothing and then left my room. I listened as she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. I could hear her start to rattle a few dishes. A cup clattered onto the countertop and I could hear a spoon being dropped into it. For some reason, the sound of my mom's cooking always had a soothing affect on me. Perhaps the girls in the movies should try listening to my mom cooking. It works a lot better than some lame pillow!

--

A/N: Okay, please tell me what you think. I swear if it's bad I'll just stop. So please, please, please, please comment!


	2. Accidents and Forgiveness

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much! You guys have made my night!

To the anonymous comments. "Wow": Thanks a bunch! Your comment meant a lot. It totally brightened my day!

And "Camp Rock Catergory HERE": Thanks, I guess? I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that.

Thank you all who reviewed my story. I love you guys! Brownie points for all!

BTW: Thanks Kage Mistress of Shadows, I've moved it to that section!

--

I sip my hot chocolate as I look outside my window. The moving van has just left and I now have a perfect view of the Grays' house. I really don't know why I'm staring at their house but the point is, I am. As I watch their house, I can see the light in Shane's room turn on. I don't know why, but I duck down. I know he can't see me from his window but instincts don't listen to logic. So I'm ducking down and watching his house when I see a figure through my window. It was Shane! I now felt better for being hidden. I knew if I had been up then I would blushed. I hugged my knees to my chest and watched as Shane seemed to sit down on his window seat.

'What if he's watching my house, too? That would be so awkward if we were both watching each other's houses. Okay! I'm officially done!' I thought. I got up from my hiding spot, making sure not to face the window. I didn't want it to look like I had been watching their house. I walked slowly to the door and raced out of my room. I decided that no damage had been done. He couldn't have possibly seen me getting up from my hiding spot. I took a deep breath so I would appear calm when I got downstairs. I turned the corner and entered the kitchen.

"How was your hot chocolate, honey?" My mom asked.

"Great! Hot and chocolatey, just the way I like it! How did you know?" I joked.

My mom winked, "Moms know everything! Where's the mug?"

I frowned, "I thought you said 'moms know everything!' Shouldn't you know where the mug is then?"

"Very funny! Go bring the mug down here. You know I don't like when you let dirty dishes lay around the house."

I smile at her and walk back upstairs to get the mug. My hand is just closing around it when I hear the doorbell ring. I think nothing of it and grab the cup to take it down to my mom. Big mistake! When I walk downstairs, I find the whole Gray family standing in our entryway. My eyes widen and I quickly dart past them and into the kitchen. I know that must have looked awkward, but what else was I supposed to do? I was a mess. I was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top! I froze next to the sink and just let the mug slip out of my hand. Second big mistake! The water in the sink didn't seem to like to be disturbed so to get even, it made a nice wet patch all down the front of my shirt. I squealed and clapped a hand to my mouth.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard my mom call.

'Good going, smart one! Now they're all going to come in here!'

"I'm fine, Mom!" I hurry to say. I look down at my shirt. Unfortunately, I'm wearing a white tank top and it's a well know fact the white is see-through when wet. Great! Even more embarrassing, I'm wearing a hot pink bra with white polka dot and it's currently being shown off through the wet fabric of my useless tank top. I could seriously cry right now!

"You sure you're okay? We heard you scream."

Nate entered the room and I quickly turned around. 'Now what?' I tried to think. It was useless. There was absolutely nothing around to cover up with. Where are all Mom's dishtowels when you need them? I looked over my shoulder to see Nate standing right behind me.

"I just got wet. I'm fine!" I sigh.

Nate frowned, "Are you sure? You're acting kind of weird."

I bite my lip, "Promise not to laugh?"

Nate furrowed his brow in confusion, "Sure. What's up?"

"I threw my mug in the sink and the water splashed me. The whole front of my shirt is drenched."

"Do you need help?" Nate asked, still slightly confused.

I actually laughed, "I don't think you get it. White shirts plus water equals see-through shirts!"

Nate blushed, "Oh! Wow, I can see how that's a problem! Do you want me to go up to your room and get a shirt for you? You can have this while I get a shirt."

Nate took off his blue, plaid button up shirt and handed it to me. Under it, he was wearing a darker blue t-shirt.

"Why don't I go up and get it? I know my closet better than you", I offer.

Nate smiles, "And be caught wearing my shirt? Don't you think that would make them ask questions?"

I sighed, "You have a point! Do you mind getting pants for me, too? I really don't feel like walking around the house in pajama pants with company over."

Nate nodded, "I'll be right back! Wait here!"

"Oh, don't worry! I won't be going anywhere!" I said as he left. I looked around the kitchen for something to keep me occupied. I decided to wash the mug I had carelessly thrown into the sink. I laughed as I scrubbed at the mug. I sure do get myself into many awkward situations! I set the mug down and was relieved when Nate came back into the room. Nate handed me some clothes. I looked at them. He had given me a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a cute pink shirt that tied in the back. I smiled at him.

"Thanks! These are great!" I said and looked around, "But where should I change? I can't exactly get to the bathroom without them seeing me."

"In here? I can turn around and stand guard if you want."

I laughed, "You know, you are perhaps the sweetest guy I have ever had the good fortune of meeting!"

Nate smiled and turned around, "Tell me when you're done."

I look at his back and have a huge urge to just wrap my arms around him and hug him. But this would be bad considering the fact that I'm soaking wet and indecent. I start to pull my shirt over my head. I grab the pink shirt and quickly put it on. I'm dreading taking off my pants. It would be so horrible if my mom picked that moment to show everyone to the kitchen. How awkward would it look with a half-naked girl and a boy not even facing her, standing in the kitchen together? Really awkward!

I pull off my pajama pants quickly and throw on the skinny jeans. Luckily, I'm now fully dressed and no one has entered the kitchen. I decided to act on my whim and throw my arms around Nate. I feel him jump slightly and then turn around in my arms so that he's facing me. He put his arms around me too and hugged me back.

"Thanks for everything!" I say and lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Nate blushes slightly and lets go of me. I hand him back his shirt and he puts it on again. We walk back to the entryway together. My mom is still there talking to the Grays. I swear she can talk forever! I walk up beside her and she smiles.

"Is everything ready?" She asks me, giving me the 'play along' look.

I smile, "Yeah, thanks to Nate!"

My mom turns and smiles at the Grays, "Well, shall we?"

She leads them into the dining room. I wink as I walk by Nate. He smiles sheepishly at me as we enter the room. Shane seems to be avoiding. Honestly, I'm not surprised by this. I did kind of yell at him earlier. Everyone takes a seat at the table. I make for a seat between Jason and Nate. Shane sits across from us, by his father. My dad sits down next to Mr. Gray. Mrs. Gray sits on the other side of Jason. My mom enters the room carrying plates of food. She sets them down on the table and then grabs a seat by my dad. Everyone digs into the food.

"So, Nate. What exactly did you help with?" Jason asked.

"He helped me set the plates up!" I chimed in. In the right time, too for it seemed Nick didn't have a clue what to say.

"Oh! You should have let me help, too! That sounds like fun setting up plates!" Jason beamed.

I laughed and looked at Nate, "It wasn't _that_ great, was it?"

Nate shrugged, "I don't know. I thought it was rather fun, actually."

I rolled my eyes. Everyone at the table was probably confused except for my mom who would probably have a good idea of what went on in the kitchen.

"Setting a plate is fun?" Shane asked suspiciously.

Nate nodded, "You'd be surprised! Anyway, I'm sure anything with this girl is fun!"

Nate pointed at me and laughed. I laughed too. Soon the parents were laughing as well and Jason joined in with his truly contagious laughter. The only person not laughing was Shane. I guess he was still feeling too awkward from when I yelled at him to laugh. I made a mental note to talk to him later. I was starting to feel guilty for yelling at him.

"That was a delicious meal, Mrs. Torres!" Mrs. Gray said as she got up from the table. "You'll have to share that recipe for the salsa with me!"

My mom beamed at her, "I'd love too! Drop by our house whenever you like! We love visitors!"

Mrs. Gray nodded as she walked out our front door, "The same goes for you. I'd love to have you all over at my house sometime. Feel free to just come over and chat, though!"

I walked out the door with the boys. I grabbed Shane's arm discreetly and pulled him aside.

"I need to talk to you", I whispered.

"Okay. You can come over to our house and we'll talk in my room, alright?" Shane asked.

I nodded and waved at my mom to show her that I was going to the Grays' house. She nodded and shut the front door. I followed Shane inside his house and up to his room. I was surprised to see how far it was coming along. In just a few hours, he already had all his furniture in his room. I sat down on his bed. I felt slightly awkward sitting on his bed.

"I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have. It was uncalled for!"

Shane shook his head, "Not exactly. I should have called like you said. It's just, I didn't really know what to say. I thought it would be awkward to call you. I'm really sorry!"

I smiled up at him. He looked so cute and helpless. I got up and hugged him.

"Let's forget about this, okay?" I asked.

Shane nodded, relieved. He pulled me back into a hug. I must say, he smelled so good! I wanted to stay in his arms forever. They felt amazing. I could feel his muscle underneath his thin cotton shirt. I was totally in heaven.

"Hey, Mom brought home Frosties!" Jason said as he ran past the room in an attempt to reach the kitchen first. Shane broke away from me and I think that's the first time I've ever been annoyed with Jason.

--

A/N: Reviews are welcome! ;


	3. Twister and Naps

A/N: Oh, wow! I didn't think this story was going to do that well! Thanks you all for proving me wrong! I love you all so much. Oh, and sorry about the tenses changing. I was sort of multitasking while I was writing. I'll try to keep to one tense so as to not confuse anyone.

Ok, to answer a popular question, I'm not really sure who Mitchie is going to be with. Maybe Nate, maybe Shane, maybe both? I really don't know. But feel free to tell me if you have a suggestion! I'm indecisive so I could sure use it!

--

Don't worry! I can't stay made at Jason for long. Of course, I'm now sitting next to him in their living room. I forgot just how amazing Frosties are. I choice a vanilla one. Yes, most girls would have been all over the chocolate ones, but since when have I been 'most girls'? I almost positive that 'most girls' don't accidentally splash water on themselves and then have to steal a t-shirt from Nate Gray and wait for him to bring back you clothes so you can change while he turns around and guards you. Doesn't sound like a 'most girls' kind of situation, does it?

I know must look weird smiling while I'm watching "The Eye" with the boys. If they knew what I was thinking about, I'm sure they would understand. Though I still not sure about that, considering Nate is the only one that knows what happened. I look over at Nate to what he's doing. I laugh when I see that he's asleep. How can someone fall asleep while watching "The Eye"? I scoot closer to Jason and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, sweetie! Movie scaring you?" Jason asks.

I shake my head, "Not really and apparently it's not scaring Nate at all!"

Jason looks over at Nate and smiles, "He was up late the night before trying to pack a few last minute things into boxes. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't just fall forward for exhaustion while we were eating dinner at your house! He was had been napping before we came over. I was surprised he looked as lively as he did. By the way, did he actually help set the plates?"

He adds this last part in a whisper. I start giggling and shake my head.

"No. He came in to see if he could help me since I screamed. I told him that I spilt water on myself and that my shirt was see-through because of it. He was sweet enough to give me his shirt while he went up into my room and brought me down some clothes. He turned around and made sure one of you didn't walk in while I was dressing."

Jason looks over and his brother and smiles, "Aw! I'll have to give Nate a hug when he wakes up."

I smile. That was so like Jason to say that. It made me laugh how predictable he was sometimes. I look over at Shane and see that he no longer seems interested in the movie. I guess we all aren't really anymore.

"Do you guys want to do something else?" I offer.

Jason nods his head frantically, "I was waiting for someone to say something. I didn't want to interrupt the movie if you guys really wanted to watch it. Man, I'm so relieved I'm not the only one that was bored!"

Shane laughs and get up from the couch. He's careful not to wake Nate as he get up.

"So, anyone up for a game of Twister?" Shane asks as he opens a cabinet in their entertainment center and pulls out the box.

I have to think about it. You see, I'm very good at making awkward situations. Mostly by accident, mind you. Twister seems like it would just be setting me up to do something. I sigh and nod. Hey, it would be getting me closer to Shane again…

"Ok. I'll play. Are you playing, Jason?"

Jason shakes his head, "No, I think I'll work the spinner. Twister is too dangerous."

"Whimp!" I tease. He rolls his eyes at me and spins the spinner. I watch as it lands on right hand red. I throw my right hand quickly onto a red dot. Shane raises his eyebrow at me and goes for the dot next to mine.

"Left foot yellow!" Jason calls. I lift my left foot and place it so I'm still facing Shane.

"Right foot blue!"

I stretch my leg to reach the blue dot. Shane seems to be trying to make thing awkward when he puts his leg over top of mine. Sadly, I can feel butterflies waking up in my stomach from the contact of his leg against mine. I silently pray that Jason will hurry up.

"Right foot red."

I look for a spot to put my foot. My right hand is already on a dot and so is Shane's right hand and foot. The only dot is close to his head. Unfortunately, I have to crawl underneath him to do it. I get closer to him and suddenly I'm feeling awkward. Really awkward! My head is like right between his legs. Right now, I'm thankful for their purity rings. At least he won't try to take advantage of the situation. Just my luck, Nate wakes up right now. He rubs his eyes and then looks around.

"Wow, that's awkward."

Shane smirks, "Yep. Like it down there?"

"Perv!"

I roll my eyes, smile and fall down to get out of the game. I crawl out from underneath him and go sit on the couch next to Nate.

"Nice nap?" I ask.

Nate smiles, "I not sure I'm actually awake yet. Weren't we watching a movie?"

I nod, "Yeah, but we turned it off because no one was watching it. You look sleepy still."

He blinks a few times, "I am. So what are we doing now?"

I look to Shane and Jason. Shane is busy putting away the mat while Jason sits in a chair and twirls the spinner.

"Give me that!" Shane barks and jerks the spinner out of his hands. Jason glares playfully and jumps on Shane's back. Before I know it, they're both wrestling on the floor. I laugh and rest my head on Nate's shoulder. I look up at Nate and see him struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Nap time?" I ask.

Nate smiles and rests his head against mine. I smile and close my eyes, noticing how comfy Nate is. Wow, isn't that an odd thing to notice; how comfy someone is! Soon, I feel myself giving in to sleep. I don't sleep for long, though because Mrs. Gray comes in the room and wakes us both up.

"It's getting dark, Mitchie. Would you like us to walk you home?"

I open my eyes and look up at Mrs. Gray.

"It's alright. I can go by myself."

"Okay, well it's been nice having you over here, honey! Come again any time!"

Mrs. Gray walks away and I breathe in deeply. I hadn't noticed before how wonderful Nate smells. Perhaps I was just too tired. I smile thinking of how all the Gray boys good. I could really get used to being close to them. I get up from the couch and say good-bye to all the boys. Jason walks me to the door and hugs me. I smile and leave the house.

I walk into my own and breathe in the familiar smell of my own house, like a mixture of baked goods, cinnamon candles (that is my mom's favorite scent), and fabric softener.

I close my eyes and enjoyed the smell. I love coming home to my house after being a way for a while and doing this. Your own home just smells so amazing after being in some else's home. My mom comes to the front door to figure out why it's still open.

"Mitchie, get in here. You're letting all the cold air out!"

I close the door and walk into the kitchen, following my mom.

"Mom?" I say, trying to get her attention.

My mom looks up from the bowl of chocolate she's mixing. She looks and my face and registers that I have something I really want to talk about. She puts the mixing spoon down and takes a seat.

"I don't think I'm mad at Shane Gray anymore."

My mom smirks and raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Could it be because you like him?"

I sigh, "Maybe? But I'm not sure yet."

My mom nodded, "Because you're also starting to have feeling for Nate?"

"WHAT?!"

"Relax. I told you, moms know everything. Plus, I saw the way you were looking at him at dinner."

I glare, "I don't like him."

My mom smiles, "Ok. I'll believe you. Perhaps I say wrong."

I get up from our table and go up to my bedroom. I really hadn't thought about Nate. Did I like him, too? This was just crazy. I thought I liked Shane.

--

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short! Please review!! Oh, and remember to tell me if you have a suggestion for who Mitchie should be with! Thanks a bunch!! I love you all!


	4. Kisses in the Dark

A/N: Ok, so the responses are good. A lot of Shane, a quite a few for Nate, and a little going either way. I've finally decided on the pairing and I think you'll be surprised who she picks... or who she doesn't. (No, it's not Jason)

--

I woke up very confused. I had a very weird dream that I don't think really care to recall.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Four o'clock! I walked over to the window and looked out at the Gray's house. I was surprised to a light on. Being groggy from sleep, it took me a minute to realize whose light it was. Nate.

I stared at the window, almost hoping he would come over to it. When he appeared, I started to think that maybe I was magical. Then I sighed as he went to close his blinds.

The window was growing darker but suddenly he stopped. I guess he must have seen something. I stared at his window. Oh, he saw me! I freeze. What should I do? I look back at him. Yes, he's at his window staring at mine, too! I decided to try something. I waved my arms at him to make sure he was watching me. He waved back and I smiled. Next, I pointed downward with my hands. I waited but I didn't get a response. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, forgetting to turn off my bedroom light. I opened the front door and turned on our porch light. I can see Nate looking down at me. I beckoned him to come down here. I could see him nod his head and I felt butterflies stirring in my stomach.

'What are you doing?' I thought. I sighed and shrugged the thought away. I was too late now for rethinking this. Nate was crossing the street to my house.

"Hi!" I said, lamely.

Nate smiled, "Hi. Up late, aren't we?"

I nod, "I had a weird dream and I didn't really care to revisit it. Then I saw that you were up, too."

Nate sighed, "Yeah. I guess I got too much sleep while you were over because now I'm not even slightly tired. So, what are we doing out here anyway?"

I shrugged, "Talking, I guess?"

Nate nodded, "I can see that."

He took a seat on curb and I followed. I sat down beside him and was surprised when he grabbed my hand. I smiled and looked down at my hand. Our fingers were weaved together and I felt a blush play across my cheeks. I praised the night for being so dark. That would have been slightly embarrassing.

"Cute pajamas", he said. "They remind me of the ones you got wet."

I know I blushed at this. I had even realized I was wearing my pajamas again. Man, this boy seems to catch me a lot in my pajamas! I look over at him and suddenly realize what he's wearing. I smile wickedly.

"Yes, and those are some pretty hot boxers you have on!"

Nate laughed, "I picked them out just for you!"

I smiled, "Wow. I'm one lucky girl!"

Nate cocks his head, "Are you?"

I stop breathing. What was that supposed to mean? I looked at him with what I knew was an utterly confused expression. Nate laughed and let go of my hand. I instantly regretted looking at him like that. But wait, was he flirting with me?

I smiled evilly, "Were you flirting with me, Nate Gray?"

Nate smiled, "Maybe."

I laughed and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him up with me.

"I liked it", I said quietly.

We stared at each other. Nate smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"I did, too."

Nate pulled me even closer and before I knew it, our lips had collided. Shivers ran from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I kissed him back and after a few minutes, we pulled away.

I smiled at him and sat down on the curb again. He sat down, too and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Wow" is all I can find to say.

Nate smiled and looked at me, "Do you like me?"

I looked up at Nate and tried to read his face. It was, I could see, just an innocent question. I looked away from him and thought about it.

"I don't know. I'm a little confused."

Nate nodded, "I think I am, too. Hey, I think I'm going to go back home. You know, figure stuff out. Okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's probably best. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Nate smiled, "Definitely! Good night!"

Nate pulled me close and quickly kissed me. He got up and faced me again.

"Sorry about that!"

I got up too, "Don't be."

I smiled at him sweetly and watched him walk back to his house. 'Do I like Nate?' I thought. One part of me was screaming at me to go after him and kiss him as if my life depended on it. I smiled. Though that would be fun, there was also another part of me that was thinking about Shane. I still really like Shane. I just couldn't figure out whom I liked better. 'Perhaps until you figure it out, you shouldn't flirt with either.' For once, I was going to listen to the voice inside my head. I decided that when I went over to the boys' house tomorrow, I'd spend the most times with Jason. Jason was safe. I knew I wouldn't fall for him. Well, I had already fallen for him, but in a brother-sister kind of way. I loved Jason like the big brother I never had, but really, really wished I did. Sometimes I just wanted to kidnap Jason and force him into my own family. But I'm not sure Mrs. Gray would be very pleased with that, nor would the rest of Connect Three.

I stared up at the Grays' house and watched Nate's light turn off. Shane's room was still dark. I was glad of this. I didn't want anything else to happen tonight. I was already confused enough. I looked at Shane's window for a little longer. I had a horrible urge to just grab a pebble and toss it his window, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. He would just come down here and if I was lucky (or unlucky, depending on how things would go), he would kiss me.

'Then you would have yet another thing to think about!' My brain screamed. I sighed and turned away from the Grays' house. It was like a poisoned apple. It looked so tempting from afar, but I knew nothing good would come of it. I walked back up to my house and opened the door quietly. I was halfway up the steps when the hall light came on. I looked up guiltily at my mom.

"Have a nice chat?" she whispered. I was relieved to hear from her tone of voice that she wasn't mad.

I sighed, "No…yes? I'm not sure. I think I'm caught in the middle of two boys."

My mom smiled and put her hand on my back, leading me back down the stairs and into our kitchen. This is our favorite talking spot. My mom opened the refrigerator and got out a carton of chocolate milk. She poured some into two mugs and put them in the microwave. I smiled. This was my mom's quick and easy way of making hot chocolate. We waited as the microwave warmer up our chocolate milk. It's kind of an unsaid rule that we don't talk until we get our hot chocolate.

The microwave dings and my mom takes out our mugs. She hands me mine and sits down at the table.

"So, what happened out there? I saw Nate leaving our house."

I nodded, "I woke up from an odd dream at four and looked out the window. His light was on so I beckoned him to come outside where we could talk. It started out as just talking, but then I started flirting with him and he flirted back. Then one thing leads to another and all the sudden he's kissing me."

My mom nodded to show she was following, "And you're not sure you like him, right?"

"Well, I do like him, but I feel like I may like Shane more. I'm not really sure. I'm going over there tomorrow and I plan to hang around Jason mostly."

"Sounds like a good idea, sweetie. You don't want to lead either boy on."

My nod, "That's what I was thinking."

I drink the rest of my hot chocolate and say goodnight to my mom. We walk upstairs together and go back into my room. I'm actually tired now. I turn my light off and slowly climb into bed. The hot chocolate was warming me up and making me drowsy. I knew I would only be a few minutes before I was asleep. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into the pillow. I felt my muscles relaxing and my body sinking into the bed. I was so comfortable that I feel asleep instantly.

--

A/N: Ok. There's a little for the Nick lovers. Don't worry. If you didn't like Nick, there is going to be a little Shane later. For those of you that did like Nick, stick around, I might be nice and throw him in again (and by might, I really mean I will). ;)

Thank you all who reviewed! 29 reviews just for one chapter. Wow! That's impressive.

Well, I hope you liked this update.

Review time!


	5. Discussions Over Lemonade

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

--

I walk over to the Grays' house after finishing the breakfast my mom had insisted on making me. She liked to try new recipes on me and this morning she had come up with a new one.

I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer. I'm in luck when I find the person answering the door is Jason, just the boy I had been hoping to see. Jason smiles at me as he opens the door.

"Well, we're earlier riser, aren't we?" He says as he lets me inside the house. "Nate and Shane are still asleep. I don't think Nate got a good sleep last night. I could hear him making noise in his room for half of the night."

I try not to blush, "Really? That's too bad."

Jason nods and leads me into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm about to die of thirst. Would you like anything to drink? I'm really good at making lemonade. It's kind of my specialty."

I smile, "Sure. I'd love a glass of your 'amazing' lemonade!"

"Are you mocking me? Hmph! You'll see! You'll take one sip and be absolutely in love with my lemonade. Trust me! No one can resist it!"

I grin, "Is this like a super power?"

Jason raises an eyebrow, "If by super you mean ungodly, amazing, breathtaking, spectacular, jaw-dropping, bravura, magnificent, and all that jazz, then I'd have to say yes!"

I clutch my stomach from laughing so hard. I really do want to stop but I just can't. I must be making a terrible racket. I might be waking Shane and Nate up. I really don't want to wake them up, but I really can't stop laughing. My sides hurt so bad as I try to catch my breath. Jason sits down on a stool.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

I stop laughing and take a deep breath, "You. You're funny."

"In a good way, right?"

I look up at him, a few last giggles escaping my lips, "Yes, in a good way."

Jason sighs with relief, "Oh, good! I thought in a bad way!"

I shake my head, "So, how's the lemonade coming? Should I help?"

"You help? No! No offense but you can't make it like I do!"

I roll my eyes, "Is it almost done? I think I might have woken up your brothers and I don't want to be down here when they are."

"Oh really? And why is this?" Jason asks, leaning toward me and cupping his chin in his palm.

I sigh, "I'll tell you later. Now lets get our lemonade and go to your room, okay?"

"Then you'll tell me? Promise or I won't go!"

"Promise!" I smile and hold out my pinky. Jason wraps his pinky around mine.

"Okay. Let me just pour us glasses and we'll go."

I wait patiently as Jason pours lemonade into two glasses and puts lemon slices on the edges off the glass. He goes over to the window and pulls two leaves off a plant growing there. He puts the leaves on top of the lemonade.

"What are those?" I ask, pointing at the leaves.

Jason closes his eyes and smells the leaf in his drink. He opens his eyes with a smile.

"It's mint. Very refreshing!"

I grin and smell my own drink. The scent of the mint hits my nose, followed by the sweet citrus of the lemonade. It was zesty, refreshing, and slightly energizing.

"Well, if it tastes as great as it smells, I'm sure I'll love it."

Jason smiles and takes my free hand, "To my room!"

I let him lead me up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He lets go of my hand and closes the door behind us. I sit on the corner of the bed and wait for him to sit next to me.

"So, I believe you were going to tell me why you're avoiding my brother", he says as he sips his drink.

I take a deep breath, "You see, I've kind of gotten myself into a mess. I think I like both of your brothers."

Jason raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak.

I continue, " Okay, you know I became close with Shane at Camp. Well, after that, he got a girlfriend and I forgot about him. But then you guys moved here. I saw Shane again and all the feelings came back, but I know he's still with that girl. And then Nate came along. Nate comes to the dinner at my house and I guess I started to fall for him after the whole dishwater incident. I mean, He's so sweet!"

Jason nods to show he's following what I'm saying.

"Last night, I…Well, I couldn't sleep after this weird dream I had, so I got up. Nate's light was on and we went outside. I talked to him and we kissed…"

Jason looks at me, "But you like Shane?"

I nod, "I think so, but he has a girlfriend. I really like Nate, too. I don't know who I like more. I thought I liked Shane more, but then I kissed Nate and…wait, this is awkward, isn't it?"

I blushed. Jason probably didn't want to hear me talking this like about his brothers. Jason shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. Go on."

I sigh, "I guess I just don't know who I like more."

Jason nods, "I can't tell you who to pick, but I can tell you that either one would be lucky to have a girl like you."

Jason leans over and hugs me. I look at him and smile. He's such a wonderful, sweet guy.

"And I'm lucky to have such a friend", Jason adds. "We are friends, right?"

I laugh, "Of course!"

Jason looks at me, "Then as a friend I'm going to tell you something. Nate obviously likes you seeing as how he kissed you. While Shane does have a girlfriend, I believe he still likes you. You have a good chance with either of them. I'd say just follow your heart (Yes, that's cheesy, but I'm your cheesy sort of guy) and I'm sure everything will work out."

I frown, "What about the one I don't choose?"

Jason rubs his forehead, thinking, "Well, if it's Nate, he'll take it well. As you said, he's a sweet guy. As a brother, I can tell you he won't be mad. Perhaps a little upset at first but he'll be fine. If you don't choose Shane, Shane probably won't notice anything at first since he has a girlfriend already. But after seeing you with Nate, he'd start to get jealous. That's just how Shane is. He'd probably be unsettled for a while, but he'd get over it. Whoever you choose in the end, the other would understand."

I stare at Jason. Sometimes he really amazes me. He can go from goofy, playful and seemingly clueless to serious, sensitive, and intuitive. It really does amaze me when I see the other side of him.

"Well, I think that's it. But I must say, I'm very offended. You haven't even touched your lemonade!"

I giggle. Yep, he's back to his usual self again. I lift the glass to my lips and sip the lemonade. I swirl the liquid along my tongue. I close my eyes and enjoy the taste. It's the perfect balance of sour and sweetness. The mint complements the citrusy taste of the lemon. I swallow and open my eyes.

"Wow!" is all I find to say.

Jason beams at me, "See, I told you! The most amazing lemonade you've ever tasted, right?"

I nod, "Oh my goodness, yes! You would make my mother jealous with this stuff. It's perfect. Exactly how lemonade should be, yet more. I love the mint. It's so refreshing!"

I take a few more sips. This is definitely a drink that you sip. Gulp it and you would miss the delicate flavors and just ruin the whole drink. You would miss more than half of the flavor if you drank too quickly. I put the glass down and took a deep breath. I felt good. I felt calm. I felt…refreshed. I looked at Jason and hugged him.

"Thanks. That was amazing!"

"No, thank you! Just watching you drink it was compliment enough!" Jason laughs and sips his lemonade. "What should we do now? I really want ice cream. You want to try making ice cream? Oh, please say yes. It sounds like loads of fun!"

I giggled at how excited Jason was getting, "Okay. Lets do it!"

"Yes!" Jason cheers and runs out his door. I chase after him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Do you know how to make ice cream?" Jason asks.

I shake my head. Cooking was my mom's thing. Mine was music and song writing.

"No matter! It can't be that hard, can it? I'll go on the internet and get a recipe. I'll be right back!"

Jason goes into the living room and opens his laptop to browse the internet. I sip at my half-full glass of lemonade.

"Morning, sunshine!"

I put my glass down on the table and turn to see a half dressed Shane. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers.

"Morning", I answer as I watch him dig through his refrigerator. He spots Jason's lemonade and gets a glass.

"I guess you're a lucky girl today. Jason made his lemonade for you."

I nod, "It's as amazing as he said it would be."

"Was he bragging about his lemonade-making skills?" Shane asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he was. But he has every right to. It's delicious."

Shane nods and sips the lemonade, "When did you get here?"

I think, "At nine?"

Shane looks at the clock. It's eleven. He looks surprised.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh, you know, talking and stuff!" I smile at him. I can't help looking at his tan body. His muscles seem even bigger without a shirt to cover them.

Jason re-enters the kitchen, "Great! Shane's up! Do you want to help Mitchie and me make ice cream? It will be fun!"

Shane sighs, "Sure. I haven't got anything better to do."

"Yes!" Jason grins. "Can you go get a bucket and fill it with ice."

--

A/N: Again, thank you for reviewing! I love getting on the computer to check my email and finding that I have 40 emails from . It's great!

Ok…a little peak at what's to come! (Be excited! Very excited!)

_I stir the liquid that Jason keeps telling me is going to be the ice cream. I look down at it. It does look like ice cream, but in a melted sort of way. _

"_Boo!" _

_I jump, causing the ice cream mix that I was stirring to splash slightly. I turn around and glare at Shane. I look at him and see that the ice cream had splash onto his stomach._

_I laugh, "Well, that's what you get for scaring me!"_

_Shane raises an eyebrow, "Want to lick it off?"_

_I blush, "Um, no. Here's a rag, you dirty minded boy!" _

Okay! That's all I'll give you from the ice cream making. I guess you'll just have to keep reading if you want to know what happens in the next chapter! Anyway, please **review**! I love reading them!


	6. Almond Ice Cream and Boys

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm up to 119 and 5 chapters. Wow! I'm impressed! Goal is 200.

Andy the Christmas Tree: Ouch. That hurt. Lol. PS: I can't update if you tackle me. :D

By the way, the recipe for ice cream in this story is real. I don't know if it makes good ice cream, but feel free to try it out. :D

--

Shane rolls his eyes and walks off to get a bucket and put ice in it. I watch as he leaves the room. Jason grins at me. I look at him questioningly.

"I saw that", was all he said.

I know I'm blushing. I take a deep breath to cool down my face and look to Jason.

"What kind of ice cream are we making?" I ask.

He looks down at the recipe, "Almond. Can you help me get the ingredients? I need 1/4 cup blanched almonds."

I go to their pantry and get out a box that has the label 'blanched almonds' on it. Jason takes it from me and measures out ¼ of a cup.

"I also need… 2 cups milk, 2/3 cup heavy cream, 3 egg yolks, 1/2 cup sugar. I'll get the sugar and heavy cream. You can get the milk and eggs."

I nod and head toward his refrigerator. I open it and pull out the milk and three eggs. I set the eggs and the carton of milk on the counter as Jason comes back with the heavy cream and a box of sugar.

"What's next?" I ask. Shane comes back into the kitchen and stands behind us with a bucket of ice.

"Where do you want this?" Shane asks. Jason points to the freezer.

"Keep the bucket in there until we need it."

Shane carries the bucket to the freezer. I run over and open the door for him. He sets it down and closes the door, looking at me.

"Thanks."

I smile, "No problem."

"Reduce the almonds to a powder. Add the milk and heavy cream, mix thoroughly together. In a saucepan, heat the almond mixture and bring it to a boil. Remove from heat and reserve", Jason said, reading the recipe aloud.

Shane walks away and returns with a blender. He takes the ¼ cup of almonds and dumps them into the blender. He starts it and the noise it makes is very loud. That is definitely going to wake up Nate. He shuts it off and examines the almonds.

"I'd say that's a powder, wouldn't you?" Shane asks me.

I lean close to Shane and look over his shoulder, "Yeah. That's good."

Jason inspects the powder, "Good! I've just put the milk and cream together."

Jason takes the blender and dumps the powder into the saucepan. He puts the pan on the stove and hands me a stirring spoon. I stir the liquid that Jason keeps telling me is going to be the ice cream. I look down at it. It does look like ice cream, but in a melted sort of way.

"Boo!"

I jump, causing the ice cream mix that I was stirring to splash slightly. I turn around and glare at Shane. I look at him and see that the ice cream had splash onto his stomach.

I laugh, "Well, that's what you get for scaring me!"

Shane raises an eyebrow, "Want to lick it off?"

I blush, "Um, no. Here's a rag, you dirty minded boy!"

Shane throws the rag back at me with an evil grin, "You splashed me, you clean it up!"

I blush and take a step towards him. He looks at me expectantly. I take a deep breath and touch his stomach with the rag. I try not to laugh as I wipe off the drips of ice cream mix. I can't help but notice the ridges of his muscles as I wipe away all the ice cream. I'm blushing.

Shane smiles, "Much better!"

I glare playfully, "You are a jerk."

Shane shrugs and smiles at me. He takes the rag away, touching my hand as he does this. Butterflies collect in my stomach. I can't look at him or I know I'll blush again. Shane walks by me to hang up the rag. I sneak a look at his face. He looks smug. I roll my eyes. I'm seriously falling for _him_? I sigh. Yes, I am. I look back at Jason. I think it might be better if I talk a little less to Shane. For some reason, I know this plan probably won't work.

"It's boiling!" Jason yells eagerly. He takes the saucepan off the stove and puts it on a cooling pad. I look over his shoulder at the recipe he printed off.

"In a bowl, mix the egg yolks and sugar until light and fluffy. Add the almond mixture and mix well with wooden spoon. Return the mixture to the saucepan. Stir over medium-low heat until the custard thickens and coats the back of a spoon, do not boil", I read.

I walk over to the counter where I left the eggs and sugar. I pick them up and take them over to Jason. Jason cracks open each egg while I measure out half a cup of sugar. I smile and watched as Jason gracefully empties each egg of all but the yolk. He pours out the yolk into his mixing bowl and takes the sugar from me. He pours this in as well and starts stirring.

"I think Shane has officially given up on the ice cream", I say as I look over to where Shane is now lounging in a chair, watching TV. Jason smiles at me and continues to stir the other ice cream mixture.

"Ok, now get the almond mix for me", Jason orders. I walk over to the cooling pad and grab the almond mix. I pour it into Jason's mixing bowl and watch as he stirs it.

"What are we making?" Nate asks as he enters the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Ice cream", I say, ignoring the butterflies that have decided to stir again in my stomach. I'm really starting to hate these butterflies. Anyone know a good insect exterminator?

Nate glances at Jason who is currently at the stove, mixing the ice cream. He watches at the mixture thickens.

"I don't know. It looks more like yogurt or something to me."

"It has to thicken first over the heat before we can cool it. Looks like we're ready for the ice. It's coating the back of my spoon. Mitchie, can you read the instructions to me?"

I pick up the paper, "Strain custard into a clean bowl and refrigerate until cold. Process custard in ice cream maker according to manufacturer's instruction. Transfer to covered container and freeze until firm."

"Can you get me a clean bowl, Nate?" Jason asks as he removes the custard from the heat.

Nate goes to one of the cupboards and removes a glass bowl. He sets it on the counter and lets Jason pour the custard into it. I get a spatula and help Jason scrape out all of the ice cream mixture. He covers the bowl with a lid and puts it in the refrigerator to cool down.

"I think we should wait for about a half hour. It should be cold by then", Jason suggests. "Should we watch TV with Shane?"

I nod and we file into the living room and pile on top of a couch next to the chair that Shane is sitting in.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"High School Stories. The seniors are pulling a prank on the principal by putting a bunch of cups in the main hallway to block the doors to the classrooms. It's pretty funny."

Nate sighs, "He watches this show all the time."

I smile and watch TV. The seniors are filling up Solo cups and setting them on the floor. At first, they had used the water fountain to fill the cups. That was too slow for them so the decided to fill them by scooping water out of buckets. I laughed at how slow they were.

"I think our ice cream might be ready!" Jason says, throwing himself from the couch and running to the refrigerator. Jason gets out the bowl and removes the lid.

"It's ready!"

I walk over to Jason and read the last instructions again, "Strain custard into a clean bowl and refrigerate until cold. Process custard in ice cream maker according to manufacturer's instruction. Transfer to covered container and freeze until firm. Where's the ice cream maker?"

Jason shrugs, "Somewhere. I'll go ask my mom."

I sit down at the kitchen table as Jason runs through the house, frantically trying to find him mother. Nate joins me at the table.

"So what possessed you guys to try and make ice cream in the first place?" Nate asks.

I smile, "Jason was bored so we decided to make ice cream. I'm not sure it will taste good, though. I've probably messed it up somehow. I'm not a very good cook."

Nate laughs, "You are related to your mom, aren't you? Yet you can't cook. That's kind of funny, actually. Anyway, I'm sure it will taste great. After all, Jason's helping you and Jason a really good cook. Have you tried his lemonade yet?"

I nod, "Yes. He made that for me while you and Shane were asleep."

"Yeah, I kind of slept in late. I didn't really get a good sleep last night."

I blush, "That was probably partially my fault. Sorry about that."

Nate shook his head, "Don't be."

Jason came back into the kitchen and I felt relieved. I really hadn't wanted to talk to Nate about the kiss. I knew I'd probably have to eventually but I didn't want it to be now, while we were in his house and everyone was around. Jason sets down a box and digs out a machine.

"Ok. I need the ice now!"

I get up from the table and open the freezer. I pull out the bucket of ice and bring it over to Jason. Jason and Nate assemble and ice cream maker and plug it in. Jason takes the ice from me and dumps it into the maker. Next, he takes the ice cream and pours it into the bowl that comes with the maker. He puts a lid on the machine and turns a switch to turn it on.

"Okay. In about an hour, we shall have our ice cream!"

--

A/N: Okay. That's it for now. Sorry it took so long to update. I had no motivation for the last few days. I'll try to update regularly now. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Any suggestions for the next? Review it!


	7. Loser Gives the Winner A Massage

A/N: Whoa. I just got so many reviews. Thank you all that reviewed! I love you all!

--

I get out a few bowls and look at the ice cream that Jason is now ladling out of the ice cream maker. It finally looked like ice cream. I hand bowls to Jason and he scoops ice cream into each of them. He passes them out to us and goes to get some spoons.

"Here. Let's all try it at the same time. One, two, three!"

I put some ice cream on my spoon and take a bite. I close my eyes and smile. It was good, almost as good as Jason's lemonade. Although it was almond ice cream, I sort of tasted as if it had a little bit of cherry in it.

"Did anyone else taste something like…cherries?" I ask.

Shane nods his head, "I little bit. It was very faint."

I look at Jason to see if he noticed. He's savoring his ice cream and eating very slowly.

"I think it's just the taste of the almonds. Perhaps the have a cherry like flavor to them. Anyway, I'm definitely making this ice cream again. It is delicious. If I were to ever have to fatten up, it would be with this stuff. It's just that amazing."

Nate rolls his eyes, "When would you ever have to fatten up?"

"When I'm old. Old people drop weight fast."

"So you're going to eat this all the time when you're old?" Nate questions.

"Yes! I am and so will you!" Jason declares.

"Um, maybe not. Diabetic, remember? This would kill me off."

Jason frowns and mutters, "Diabetes ruins everything…"

I laugh at Jason pouting other the fact that Nate is not going to fatten up with him when they're old. Jason flops into a chair and eats his ice cream.

"Couldn't you have waited until we were really old to get diabetes?" Jason asks.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have it at all if I had any choice in the matter", Nate sighs, sitting in a chair by Jason. Jason shrugs and continues to eat his ice cream. When it's gone, he stares at the empty bowl.

"I want more but I think I'll save some for tomorrow. Are you coming over again tomorrow, Mitchie?"

I shrug, "I guess."

Shane nudges me. I turn around and look at him. He beckons me to follow him. I put my empty bowl in the sink and follow Shane up to his bedroom.

"Sorry. I was getting bored with Jason's diabetes talk. He does this all the time, I swear. I don't think he's quite gotten it through his head yet that you can't cure diabetes. It's pathetic."

I laugh, "I'm sure Nate probably gets annoyed with him then."

Shane grins, "You have no idea! So, do you want to play Guitar Hero?"

"Okay. Sounds cool to me!" I say and sit on the edge of Shane's bed. He crosses the room and hooks up with Playsation. Shane turns the TV on and I hear the familiar intro music to the game. He hands me a guitar and we choice a song. I play on medium while Shane tries out expert.

"Did I mention that I'm a beast at this game?" Shane laughs wickedly.

I glare at him, "Yeah? Well, I bet I'll beat you!"

"You're on! What are we betting?" Shane asks.

I think for a moment, "Not sure. You decide."

Shane smirks, "Loser has to give the winner a massage."

I smile, "Fine."

Shane clicks on our song and the music starts up. I look at my side of the screen and try my hardest to concentrate on the game. I peak at Shane's screen and see that he's doing well. I sigh. I'm going to lose. He's really good. I come to the guitar solo and freak out. Bunches of notes are flying at me all at once. I panic but try to play through them. I get maybe 60 percent of the notes. I look at Shane's side when I can and see that he's still playing almost flawlessly. I roll my eyes. He must have no life and play this game constantly.

The song ends and I sigh with relief. My wrist was starting to hurt from strumming so much. Shane puts the guitar down and walks over to me, smirking.

"I believe I just beat you."

I nod, "By like a thousand points. You didn't tell me you were _that_ good! I feel played."

Shane raises an eyebrow, "I would never play you."

I laugh, "Right…"

Shane starts taking off the shirt he had just recently put on. I eye him questioningly.

"My massage?" Shane says.

I roll my eyes and follow him over to his bed. He lies down on his stomach and I hesitantly place my hands on his shoulders. I pause before I decide to go ahead and massage his shoulders.

"Are you afraid of me?"

His question catches me completely off guard and I remove my hands from his shoulders.

"Why would you ask that?" I ask, trying to sound normal.

Shane rolls over onto his back and looks me in the eyes. I want to look away from him but that would look obvious.

"You seem tense around me", Shane states.

"I do? Well, I don't mean to."

Shane cocks his head and stares at me again. I can see that he's thinking. I watch as he gets up and stands beside me. He grabs my arm and stares at me. I'm feeling slightly awkward right now. I'm no longer able to look at Shane. Instead, I find myself staring at the wall.

"Get on the bed."

I my eyes shoot back to his, "Why?"

"You're way too tense around me. I think I should give you a massage."

Shane pushes me forward gentle. I'm not exactly liking this idea. It's really starting to make me uncomfortable. I sit on the bed and look at Shane.

"Lie down", he orders.

I slowly turn around and lay on my stomach on his bed. I feel even tenser than I did trying to give him a massage.

"Close your eyes. Relax", he whispers.

I close my eyes and feel his hand on my back. They're really warm. I tense up when they leave my shoulders. I've been dreaming something like this would happen for quite a while but I'd give anything for it not to be at this moment. Shane rubs my shoulder blades. It feels like heaven. I can feel my muscles starting to relax. I take a deep breath and forget that Shane is the one massaging me.

"See, that's better, isn't it?" Shane whispers. I open my eyes and smile at him. I get up and Shane moves his hands away from me. I sit up and Shane sits next to me.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

I sigh, "I know. Hey, lie down. I still have given you your massage yet!" I say. I wait as he lies down on his stomach once again. I don't hesitate this time when I go to put my hands on his shoulders. Shane smiles at me and closes his eyes. I rub his shoulders gentle. I can feel every muscle in his shoulders start to relax and smooth out. I work a little lower around his shoulder blades. I can feel Shane breathing underneath my flinger tips. I smile. I've never been this close to him before. I kind of like it.

I move my hands slightly lower to the middle of his back. I work at the muscles. Shane confuses me. He's like shaking.

"Are you cold?" I ask.

The only response I get it laughter. I look at him, deeply confused.

"What's so funny?"

Shane caught his breath and sat up, "Nothing. That just tickled. I'm very ticklish."

I suddenly understand. He hadn't been shaking from being cold, he'd been suppressing laughter. I laugh and get up from his bed. He stands up too and walks over to me. He puts his arms out and pulls me into a hug. I breathe in the smell of him. Mrs. Gray really does have truly amazing smelling boys. I laugh as I think this. Shane continues to hug me and I don't mind. I like being this close to him, plus his skin is so warm. I had been starting to get cold in his room and he was warming me up. I pull away from him.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Shane looks at his alarm clock, "It's six twenty-seven."

I nod, "I should probably be getting home then. My mom will probably be calling soon anyhow. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll walk you to the door."

I follow Shane down the steps and to the front door. I can hear Jason and Nate talking in the family room.

"So you don't feel good because you ate the ice cream?" I hear Jason asking.

"Yes!" Nate says, sounding frustrated. Perhaps they had already gone over this.

"Are you lactose intolerant or something?"

"No! I'm a freaking diabetic."

"You are?!"

I laugh as I hear Nate groan and start walking away. Nate appears in the entryway. I laugh when I see his face. He looks so frustrated right now.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Jason calls as he comes over to where we are all standing. "Are you leaving?"

I nod, "My mom will be cooking by now."

Jason fake pouts, "Well, bye then."

Jason gives me a big hug and walks upstairs. I turn to Shane and hug him again. Once I let go of Shane, I hug Nate. Nate smiles at me when I let go.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye, Mitchie!" Shane and Nate calls as I head towards my own house.

I sigh. I am now thoroughly confused at those boys. They're both sweet and until today, I would have said that I was leaning more towards Nate, but now…perhaps I like Shane. Then again, he already has a girlfriend so it would be just silly for me to like him.

I enter my house and the aroma of whatever my mother is cooking hits my nose. I breathe it in and savor the smell. It smells so good. It's definitely something to do with chicken. That is one smell that I can definitely identify. I walk into the chicken to see what my mom is making.

"What are you cooking?" I ask, looking into the pots on the stove.

"Wild rice and lemon seasoned chicken", my mom replies. "Have fun at the Grays'?"

I nod, "Yeah. You have to try Jason lemonade sometime. You'd be jealous. It's so amazing!"

"Is that so? Well, I'll have to go over there and try it one of these days."

--

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm trying to update regularly, but that doesn't always happen. So, review time! It's getting closer to my goal of 200!!


	8. Have You Met Amy Yet?

A/N: Wow! I think those reviews were the best ever to come back to. I'm now feeling encouraged to write. Just in case you guys were wondering, I did not forget this story or decide to abandon it. I was just simply at band camp and then I went to the Jonas Brothers' concert (Which was AMAZING!). So don't get worried, I'm not abandoning this anytime soon. I have quite a lot left planned for this story. I hope that you all will like it!!

--

I woke up in the morning to loud honking. I rolled over in my bed and pulled my pillow over my ears, trying unsuccessfully to block out the sound. I really didn't want to get up yet but it seemed that whoever was laying on their horn was bound and determined for me to wake. I finally throw my pillow across my room in frustration and sit straight up in bed. I look over at my alarm clock. It was only eight o'clock. I groaned and looked for my pillow. It was laying on the far side of my room. I frowned when I saw that it had pulled down my poster of Connect Three. Yes, you might think that's a little stalker-ish of me, but I really don't care.

The poster motivates me to get up from bed. I grab my pillow when I get to it and toss it back onto my bed. My poster is drooping from the wall, only attached by the bottom corners. I push the poster back onto my wall and apply new piece of tape to the back corners so that it will stay. I look at the poster and smile. My favorite boys look back down at me. I turn away from my poster and remember the horn that woke me up. I cross the room to my window and look down at the street below. There is a car in the driveway of the Grays' that isn't one of their own. I stare at it before deciding to get dressed and go over there. After all, they had invited me to come over again today.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white halter-top. I put on a necklace of bright blue sea glass. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that this was a good outfit for today. Looking at my bedside table where my cell phone was, I decided that I should probably text one of the Grays' before coming over since they apparently had visitors. I pick up my cell phone and scroll through the contacts. Jason is the first boy I come to so I decide to text him.

To: Jason

From: Mitchie

'Is it okay if I come over right now?'

I set my cell phone on vibrate and set it back down so I can do my make-up. I walk over to my vanity set and open the drawer I store my make-up in. I pull out mascara and brown eyeliner. I quick apply the mascara to my lashes. I'm just finishing with my liquid eyeliner when my cell phone buzzes on my bedside table. I look at it.

To: The Lovely Mitchie

From: Her Biggest Fan

'YES! Come now!! I'm soo bored and Nate won't play Guitar Hero with me. Apparently, it's too early for him. What a bummer!'

I smile and text Jason back.

To: The Most Amazing Boy On Earth

From: An Undeserving Friend

'My biggest fan? Okay! I'll take that. I'll be over in a few minutes! Btw, don't bother Nate! He's probably tired. It is still very early.'

Laughing, I put down my phone and search my closet for a pair of shoes. I decide on a comfortable pair of pink and white checkered Airwalks. My cell phone rattles again and I check the message.

To: Gorgeous

From: Handsome

'Fine, I won't bother him anymore. He seemed somewhat mad when I was in his room last time anyway.

What do you mean an undeserving friend? I'm the one that should be saying that!'

Closing my phone, I walk down the steps and grab a Pop-tart. I undo the packaging and eat one. It's my favorite kind, strawberry!

"I'm going over to the Grays' for a little!" I call to my mom as I walk out the front door. I cross the street quickly and walk up the Grays' driveway. Looking at the car more closely, I decide it definitely doesn't belong to the Grays. There is a pink lei wrapped around the rearview mirror. Perhaps it's a girl's car? I get a little worried thinking this. I don't want to interrupt something.

To: Jason

From: Mitchie

'Are you sure that it's okay for me to come over?'

I wait in the driveway for the response. It comes quickly.

To: A silly girl

From: The all-knowing

'It's fine. That's just Amy's car.'

I eye the car and begin to text Jason back but before I can finish the message, I receive a text message.

To: Mitchie

From: Jason

'I'm waiting!!'

I look up at their house and notice that Jason is standing in the front door. I sigh and head over to him. He's giving me a huge smile and I can't help but smile back.

"You're such a paranoid girl, Mitchie Torres!" Jason says as I follow him into the house. I half smile as I turn around to look at him.

"Who is Amy?" I ask.

Jason frowns, "You don't know her? She is Shane's girlfriend. She just got here a few minutes ago."

I nod. That must have been her that woke me up this morning. Great! I already don't like her. Jason looks at me, reading my face.

"Did she wake you up this morning? That was rather rude of her, running her horn like that. She's a pretty cool girl though. Do you want to meet her? She's just in the family room with Shane. Or do you want to go upstairs?"

I think about it before I decide to meet her. I would have to meet her eventually and avoiding her would look a bit suspicious. I follow Jason into their family room and see Shane sitting on the couch. He gets up when he sees me. He smiles and I smile back but something else catches my eye. I can see Amy now. She was sitting next to him. I try to keep and smile as she gets up and follows Shane over to me and Jason.

"This is Mitchie. She's a good friend of ours. She lives across the street", Shane says, introducing us. "Mitchie, this is Amy, my girlfriend."

Had I not been examining her, I might have noticed how he seemed to be uncomfortable adding girlfriend to the end of that introduction. But that would have gotten my hopes up so I'm glad that I didn't notice. Instead, I did notice how amazingly gorgeous the girl in front of me was. She had blonde, wavy hair that reached down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were hazel and they sparkled. She was lightly tan and just flat out beautiful and I was insanely jealous.

"Hi! I've heard about you. You were the girl Shane met at that one camp, right? Well I'm glad you guys are still friends. I know how hard it is staying in touch with someone you only knew from camp. It's great that you two still hang out!" Amy said as she wrapped an arm around Shane.

"Yeah. Great!" I say, noticing how fake her smile looks. Jason must have noticed my discomfort because he put an arm around my shoulders and led me into the family room. I sat down beside him and he grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I took a deep breath and looked at him. Jason smiled at me and I tried to smile back. Jason turned his attention back to Amy and Shane, who were now sitting on the couch opposite from us.

"So what have you been up to since the last time we saw you?" Jason asks Amy.

Amy smiles warmly, "I've been on vacation in Hawaii. It's beautiful. The only thing that made me want to come back here is the boy sitting next to me. If it weren't for Shane, I would have bought a house there and stayed. But I really can't stand to be away from Shane that long."

"I'm glad to hear your vacation went well. When Connect Three was in Hawaii, there were many storms. It was great when the weather cleared up though!" Jason replies. I notice Amy examining us.

"Are you two a couple?" She asks.

I shake me head quickly, "We're just friends."

Amy shrugs, "You looked really close. I could have sworn there was something between you guys. Oh well."

I look at Jason. He looks just as uncomfortable as I feel.

"I think Mitchie and I are going to go upstairs and play Guitar Hero now. Do you two want to join us?" Jason asks.

Shane looks over at Amy who shrugs again. Shane nods, "We'll be up there in a few minutes. Just start the game without us."

I get up and walk with Jason up to his room.

"That was really awkward", Jason says, looking back at me as he enters his room. I nod.

"Incredibly awkward! Why would she think we're dating?" I ask.

Jason frowns, "Probably because we were holding hands. Okay! Let's get this game started!"

I smile and grab a guitar. Jason scrolls through a few songs and finally stops on "Black Magic Woman". The song starts up and I play along. Jason has about as much skills at this game as me so playing with him is actually fair. The song is almost over when the door opens. I don't look over, already expecting it to be Shane and Amy.

"Finally find someone to play Guitar Hero with you? Oh! Hey Mitchie!"

I look over as the song ends to see Nate walking through the doorway.

"Hi!" I say and smile at him. He smiles back and I turn my attention back to the game to see who won. I cheer as I come up the winner. Jason gives me a congratulatory high-five.

"So have you met Amy?" Nate asks.

I nod, "Yeah. She's coming up here in a minute to play Guitar Hero with us."

Nate studies my face, "Should be fun…"

I give him a half-smile and turn back to the game. The door open yet again and I don't bother looking over. I already know that it has to be Shane and Amy. Amy walks over to where I'm at and grabs a guitar. Shane stands on the other side of her and picks up his favorite guitar, the one that he decorated with stickers. Everyone knew that that was "Shane's guitar". Shane allows Amy to pick the song. I watch the screen and see him choice to play on medium. I frown. I guess he's going easy on her. I ignore this and put mine on hard. She picks hard and Jason picks medium. The song starts and I look at the middle screen towards the left. Amy and I are battling. I don't know why I'm so into this game. I normally am not this competitive. The song ends and Amy wins. She jumps into Shane's arms and squeals. I grimace and look at Nate. I hold back a laugh as I see him doing the same as me.

I walk over to Nate.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I whisper into his ear.

He immediately nods and I giggle. I walk towards the door.

"We're going to go outside for a little bit", Nate says, addressing the room. I walk out the door and feel him hand against my back, leading me. I shiver as I feel his fingers on my bare back. I smile and allow myself to be led towards the back door. Nate opens the door for me and I walk outside. He walks over to the play set and sits down in a swing. I grab a swing next to him and start swinging.

"So, how do you like Amy?" Nate asks.

I sigh, "She seems…nice?"

Nate laughs, "Obviously you haven't spent much time around her yet."

--

A/N: Okay. That's it for tonight. I'll update again tomorrow since I'll have time. I promise!! Again, thanks for all the reviews!

Review time!!


	9. Girls Night Out

A/N: Ha ha. So we're already not liking Amy? Yeah, she's a little fake in that chapter. How about we get to know her a little more? After all, Nate obviously doesn't think Mitchie spent enough time around her to really know… so why not, right? Okay! To the story!!

--

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask nervously.

Nate shrugs, "She not well…I don't know. I guess you'll just have to get to know her. I don't want to say something that might make up your mind about how you feel about her before you've even given her a chance. I guess she's a pretty cool girl. She just sort of gets under my skin at times."

I nod. I was sort of getting that from her, too. She seemed okay, if not a little fake. I guess I'd just have to go back in the house and spend a little time with her.

"So Shane seems to really like her", I say.

Nate looks over at me, "I think that's an understatement. He's crazy about her."

I smile, "That's good!"

I can feel an ache in my chest. He's crazy about her? Great. That's just what I wanted to hear. I decide to ignore that last comment.

"Do you think we should go back inside?" I ask Nate.

Nate shakes his head, "Not yet. I think Jason can handle them for a little while longer. Let's just sit out here for a while. Everyone else seems to get time alone with you except me. I'm getting kind of jealous!"

I laugh, "Don't be. Time with me is really over-rated."

Nate shakes his head, "I think you might be wrong about that one. Why else would all of us be trying so hard to get you all to ourselves? I'm rather sure that means time with you is far from being over-rated."

"Want to know what I think?" I ask, getting up from my swing. Nate watches me as I stand in front of his swing and put my hands out to stop it.

Nate looks at my hands and then back up at my face, "What do you think?"

I smile widely, "You're way too sweet for your own good."

I grab his hand and pull him up from his swing. Once he's up, I tackle him to the ground. Nate laughs as we hit the ground together. He shifts underneath me and I get off him. I lay by his side and let him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug.

"Mitchie?" He whispers into my hair.

I look up at him curiously, "Yeah?"

"You're my favorite."

I look away from him and feel a huge smile spread across my face. I can feel my heart pounding with excitement.

"You're my favorite, too."

I look back up at Nate and see him smiling down at me. I prop myself up against his chest and look at him. He studies my face.

"What are you thinking about?"

I bite my lip, "Not sure at the moment. My thoughts are too jumbled to work out."

Nate nods, "Mine are, too."

I laugh and kiss his forehead. He eyes me questioningly.

"Sometimes you're really cute", I explain.

Nate frowns playfully, "Not all the time? Well then!"

I laugh again and get up, holding out my hand as I do so to help him up. I look back at the house.

"Suppose we should go back in?" I ask. Nate shrugs at me and we head back up to the house. I open their back door and the first thing to reach my ears is the sound of Amy's voice.

"That wasn't fair. You went easy on me!"

I look around the living room and finally find the source of the noise, which is coming from the kitchen. Amy is leaning over the counter top, staring at Shane. Jason is sitting nearby with a glass of what looks to be lemonade in his hand. I grin and walk over to him. Jason looks up from his glass as I approach him and he stands up.

"We were just talking about you!" he says. This catches me off guard and I frown.

"You were? Hopefully you weren't saying anything bad?" I joke.

Jason shakes his head, "I wouldn't have anything to say. Actually, it was Amy who was talking about you. She's come up with a fun idea."

"What is the idea?" I ask, looking at Amy. She smiles at me.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I should spend a little time together. You know, have a girls' night out kind of deal. Does that sound cool to you? We can just hang out at the mall, see a movie, or something along those lines."

I smile and shrug, "Sounds okay to me. When are we having this little girls' night out?"

Amy smiles at me, "Whenever you're ready! I guess it's more like a girls' day out instead of night."

"Oh, okay. So when do you want to leave?"

Amy thinks, "Is now okay?"

I nod, "Sounds perfect. I was getting a little sick of all the testosterone around here."

"Me too!"

We eye the boys before walking towards the door. Shane is playfully glaring at us. The other two boys are just smiling.

"Have fun, girls!" I hear Jason yell as we leave the house.

"I love Jason. He's so goofy!" Amy says as she gets into her car.

I nod and look around her car. I'm actually getting jealous right now. This girl's car is amazing. It looks like something out of 'Pimp My Ride'. Her stereo lights up to the music and it changes colors at every chord change. Her seats are mostly white leather with some green design on it. It's really cool. I'm completely envious of her right now.

"I love your car. It's amazing! I really like the lights around the stereo. It's cool how they change color!" I sigh with envy.

Amy grins, "It was a little present from my mom. She missed my sixteenth birthday so this is how she made you for it. I know it's just a guilt present, but still, it's really awesome!"

"What does your mom do?" I ask, curious as to why she would miss her own daughter's birthday.

"She works with music production. You know, the people who work the soundboards in the recording studios. Actually, she's the reason I met Shane."

I put on a smile quickly, "Oh really? How did that happen?"

"Well, my mom got signed on to work with Connect Three", she explains as she pulls out of the driveway. "Did you want to go home and get anything?"

I nod, "Yeah. That's my house right there."

I point to my house and she turns the car around and pulls up in my driveway. I get out of the car and so does she. She follows me up to my house. I open the door and let her in before me. My mom looks at us from the kitchen, examining Amy.

"Who is your friend, Mitchie?" she asks.

"This is Amy. She's Shane's girlfriend. We're going to spend the day together to get to know each other", I say and turn to Amy. "You can talk to my mom while I go change into another outfit. Don't worry. She's a cool mom."

Amy smiles and walks into our kitchen. My mom offers her something to drink and I leave them. I walk up the stairs and into my room quickly. I sigh heavily as the door closes. This day is going to absolutely kill me. I can't stand to look at Amy because just looking at her reminds me of how happy Shane is with her. I quickly draw the blinds and look in my closet for something to wear. Just as I'm about to pull out a shirt, my phone vibrates. I take the phone out of my pocket and open it up.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

'I see you two haven't made it very far yet. I thought the whole point of a girls' night out was to get away from everything and just have fun. So why aren't you out partying already?'

I laugh and start to reply.

To: Nate

From: Me

'Are you spying on us?! Lol. We came back to my house so I could grab some money and change into different clothes. I guess I'm taking a while to decide on an outfit.'

I set the phone down and go back to my closet. I grab the shirt I had been pulling out and look at it. It's a teal tank top that fits loosely. The straps are braided together in the back. I choose to wear this shirt with a distressed jean mini skirt. I pick out a pair of white ballet flats and then look at myself in the mirror. Perfect! I go over to my dresser to get some money out of my top drawer. My phone starts to vibrate. I ignore it and count out sixty dollars. I really didn't know what we were doing today so I wanted to have plenty just in case. I open my phone to find another message from Nate.

To: Mitchie

From: A spy

'Don't all girls take a while looking for an outfit? It all pays off though. You always look amazing in everything you wear. What is Amy doing right now? I don't suppose she's with you?

I reply quickly as I realize that I've been keeping her waiting for quite a while.

To: Super Spy

From: A Stupid Girl

'OMG! I forgot about her. She's probably mad now for keeping her waiting so long. She's downstairs with my mother. Thanks sooo much for reminding me. I don't know what I'd do without you!!'

I hurry down the steps and find Amy with my mom. She gets up from her chair when she sees me.

"I love that outfit. It's so cute!" Amy says, examining my clothes.

I smile guiltily, "I'm so sorry for making you wait. I lost track of time!"

Amy shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. I was just talking to your mom. She's really nice. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Torres!"

My mom beams, "The pleasure was all mine. Feel free to come back here anytime!"

We walk to the door and leave me house. I get into the car and she backs out of my driveway.

"I really like your mom. You're so lucky. She's really cool."

I grin, "I know. She's great!"

Amy sighs, "So where was I with the story?"

"Story?" I ask.

"Of how Shane and I first met. Oh, yes! My mom. Well, my mom was signed on to work with Connect Three. She came home and told me about it because she knew I was kind of a fan of them. She offered to take me along to record them. I was so nervous. I hardly eat anything that morning. So we walk into the office and I see them all standing there. My heart was seriously about to explode! I walked up to Shane and hugged him. It was so embarrassing. I didn't even know what I was doing. Luckily, he took it well. After they recorded, he offered to take me out for ice cream. After that, we just kind of hit it off."

"Wow! That's really cool!" I exclaim.

Amy nods, "So how exactly did you meet them. Shane's told me a little about it but I'd love to hear the full story. Don't leave out any details!"

I fake a smile, "Well, there was this summer camp called Camp Rock. I didn't have enough money to go at first but then my mom got a job as a chef there. I was so excited. I had always dreamed of going to Camp Rock. I get there and get settled in and make a few friends. They weren't really friends though. This girl named Tesse decided to make me a back up singer in her band. It wasn't much fun. So, during dance rehearsal, I got to know Shane, who was the instructor. He was really fun. I guess he heard me singing sometime and didn't realize it was me. He searched the whole entire camp for me without knowing that I was right in front of him the whole time. He finally figured out it was me during my performance at the Final Jam. We became friends after that and then he moved across the street from we just a few days ago."

"Touching story! I like it. It's cute." Amy giggles.

I nod and look out the window, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I know you'll love it!"

I look around to get a clue of where I may be headed. There's a few shopping strips nearby but Amy doesn't seem to be headed towards those. I wait a while until finally she begins to slow down.

"Bowling?" I ask as I look at the building.

"Yes! I've never been bowling before and I thought it sounded like a fun thing to do. Is it alright with you?"

I nod and follow her up to the building. She looks around, clearly confused about what she's supposed to do. I go up to the front desk and ask for a lane and a pair of eights.

"What's your shoe size?" I ask her.

"Seven", She replies.

The manager goes back and gets us two pairs of shoes.

"You girls have lane 6. Have a nice time!" He says cheerfully as he hands me my shoes.

I quickly slip on the shoes and go over to the lane. I pick out a bright blue ball and set it in the ball return. Amy picks out a purple ball and lays it next to mine. I set up the screen and pick up the ball. Amy watches my every move. I throw the ball and get a strike. Did I mention that I'm really good at bowling?

"Your turn!" I say.

Amy gets up and carries her ball to the lane. I take my phone out of my pocket. I had forgotten to check it. It had vibrated while I was telling Amy how I met Shane.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

'Okay. Well, I had better take a shower and get something done today. I think I might work on our newest song. I think you'll like it when you here it. Have fun with Amy!'

I close the phone, a smile spreading across my face.

--

A/N: Okay. I'm being yelled at to go to bed. Sorry! I'll add more in the morning!!

Review it!!


	10. Amy and Her Big Ideas

A/N: I'm feeling slightly better. Thanks you all so much for leaving me messages. I appreciate it. It made me feel better when I returned from the surgery to read them. I love you guys so much! THANK YOU!! You guys are the best reviewers ever!! Here's a super long update to show how much I seriously love you all!!

--

"Who was that?" Amy asks as she comes back to the ball return.

"Nate. He told me to have a good time. Apparently he's working on a new song."

Amy smiles, "Can't wait to hear it! They're so talented. I'm a little jealous. I wish I could play an instrument or write songs. I've been thinking about taking guitar lessons."

"Oh, you should! It's really fun to play!" I say encouragingly.

"Do you play it?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I've played since I was ten. It's pretty easy to pick up."

Amy smiles and picks up her ball. She has another turn left. She is doing terribly. I'm trying to go easy on her but it's getting a little difficult. I make a mental note to request bummers next time I bowl with her. Amy throws the ball and it curves sharply to the left. It's in the gutter before it even gets halfway down the lane. I smile sympathetically as she walks back, looking defeated.

"Think you can teach me to bowl? I'm going on a date here with Shane tomorrow and I don't want to make a fool of myself. He probably already thinks I'm worthless at everything. I couldn't even beat him today at Guitar Hero. I was nowhere near his score!"

I grin, "It's not you. Trust me! He's just really good at that game. I suspect he has no life and plays it constantly! But shh, you didn't hear that from me!"

I wink at her and she begins to brighten up again.

"Thanks! You really are as nice as Shane says!" Amy beams.

I pick up my ball and head out to our lane. I look back at her with a smile.

"I thought you said you wanted to learn to bowl. Get out here!"

Amy grins widely and catches up to me. I demonstrate how to hold the ball. Amy laughs every time I point out her mistakes. I'm glad she's easy going. I go up to the lane and show her how to hold herself before releasing the ball and then how to walk up to the lane and throw the ball, without having it curve. I get a strike and do a short victory dance.

"It's a very crucial thing to have your own signature victory dance!" I tease.

Amy laughs and throws her hand up in the air, swiveling her hips at the same time. She spins once and then pretends to pose. I laugh at her.

"That will do!" I manage to choke out between laughs.

Amy's smile stretches across her face and she gets her ball.

"My turn! Time to put my lesson into action!"

I watch as she adjusts her hand and lets the ball go smoothly. The ball heads straight down the lane and she squeals.

"I'm going to get a strike! I'm going to get a strike!"

I smile. Amy is prancing about excitedly, all the while never taking her eye off the ball. It finally reaches the pins and knocks down all but two on the left side. Amy does her victory dance and heads back to the ball return, where I'm standing.

"Well, it's not a strike but its way better than what I've been doing!"

Amy launches herself at me and smothers me in a hug. I hug her back and she lets go off me. She is positively glowing with happiness.

"Thank you so much! I might actually have a shot at beating Shane now!"

We finish our game and pay the man behind the counter. Amy pulls off he shoes and returns them.

"You know, those shoes were actually really comfortable!" She says, laughing.

I nod, "Yeah. They are. But can you imagine trying to find an outfit to wear them with and not look like a complete fool?"

Amy laughs and shakes her head, "Nope. You've got me beat there. Hey, you want to go to the mall?"

I shrug, "Sure. It sounds like fun."

Amy beams and takes hold of my elbow. She walks out with me to the car and we get in.

I buckle my seat belt and she drives out onto the road.

"Do you want to go to Centerwood or somewhere else?"

I think, "Centerwood is fine with me. They have good shops there."

Amy nods and gets onto the highway. She turns on the radio and "Shake It" by Metro Station starts playing. Amy giggles and starts singing along loudly. My cell phone vibrates and I open it to see who sent me a message.

To: Mitchie

From: Very, very bored Nate

"Having fun yet?"

I text him back quickly.

To: Bored

From: Entertained

"Hey. Sorry to hear you're so bored. I'm having a really good time with Amy. She's not what I expected. She's totally cool and a lot of fun. We just went bowling and now we're off to the Centerwood mall to do some shopping and more girl bonding! We'll hang out when I get back, okay?"

I send the message and look back out at the road.

"Texting the boys again? Which one was it this time?" Amy asks.

"Nate", I respond. "He really bored and he wanted to know if we were having any fun."

"We are, aren't we?" Amy asks, slightly worried.

I laugh, "Of course we are! Don't be so nervous. I like spending time with you."

Amy sighs with relief, "Good, because I like spending time with you, also! If you don't mind me asking, is there something going on between you and Nate?"

I frown, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you guys keep texting each other and, well, I kind of saw you two in the backyard when Shane, Jason and I came downstairs after playing Guitar Hero."

I shake my head, "There's nothing there."

Amy looks away from the road for a second to look at me in disbelief, "I'm not buying it. That didn't sound so convincing. Anyway, I saw you kiss him."

"Kiss him?! Oh! You mean on the forehead. It was just a friendly gesture."

"Oh, come on Mitchie Torres! You have it bad for him!"

I glare at her playfully, "I do not!"

"Do! I can see it! You like him! Oh, and sorry for the awkward mix up with you and Jason. I thought I saw something more there. Now I realize I just picked the wrong guy! It's totally Nate!"

I shrug, "I don't think so."

"Oh, so now you're not sure?" Amy jokes.

I roll my eyes at her when she looks over at me. I can see a smile forming on her face as she watches the road. I sigh and look out the window. We're near the mall. In just five minutes, we should be there.

"You know, I think you and Nate would be cute together. You should give him a chance. Just go on a date with him or something and then decide after that!" Amy suggests.

I look at her. She being completely serious now. I just shrug my shoulders.

"I guess that's not such a bad idea."

Amy smiles again as she gets off the highway and turns left, heading toward the mall. She enters the parking lot and drives about, looking for the best spot. She finally finds one close to the entrance of JC Penney's. We get out of the car and she locks it as we walk up to the mall. She walks quickly through JC Penney's to the center of the mall. I look around. I haven't been here for a while. Amy looks at the map of the stores and then points out one that she's dying to go to. We walk over to the shop and I look inside. It's a vintage store. It's really cool. We pick out a few things from the racks and then go to the dressing rooms to try them on.

"Show me yours!" Amy says. I can her the curtain being drawn next to me. She must be outside. I pull back my own curtain. Amy smiles at me.

"That's so cute on you!"

I am wearing a pink dress with sequins designs. It goes just above my knees. I look at myself in the full-length mirror. I do look pretty good in this dress. I look at Amy and study her dress. It's turquoise and had detailed beading at the neckline and the bottom.

"Wow! You should get that! You look amazing!" I shriek.

Amy hugs me, "Let's both get these dresses. I think I have plans for them tonight!"

I look at her questioningly.

"Okay, you have to promise not to be mad at me!" Amy says, backing away a little.

I look at her uncertainly, "That doesn't sound good. Okay, I promise. Now what have you done?"

"Well, I texted Shane while I was in the dressing room and I sort of set up a date. A double date. I told him that he should bring along Nate. You don't mind, do you? In the car you said you didn't think my idea was too bad…"

I sigh, "It's a little too late for me now anyway. Actually, no, I don't really have a problem with it. It should be fun, right?"

Amy smiled, "That's the attitude! They're going to meet us by the theater at five. We have about two hours to go about and shop still. Wasn't there a shop you wanted to go to? Like Forever something?"

"Forever 21", I tell her.

Amy brightens, "Yes! Let's go there next! With your taste in clothes, I'm sure I'll love the store!"

Amy and I purchase the dresses and we walk over to Forever 21. Amy looks around the shop as we enter.

"Wow! This is big. How in the world do you shop in here? I feel overwhelmed!"

I laugh, "I pick a corner to start in and just work my way around from there! Let's start here."

Amy goes to where I point and looks through the clothes. She pulls out a tank top. I look around the corner I've chosen and don't find anything. We move on to the next section. I search through the racks and find a gray tank top. It's one of the kind that fit loosely and never really hug any part of your body. I love these kind of tank tops. They feel as good as pajamas. We move on to pants. I pick out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a cute jean skirt. Amy finds a pair of pink skinny jeans and grabs them.

"How cute are these?" She exclaims.

I look at the jeans, "Very. I have some in a darker shade at home."

We take our clothes back to the dressing rooms and try everything on. We show each other each piece of clothing. Amy takes a few picture with her phone. We check out and decide to buy everything. Amy looks at her watch.

"Wow! That took us a while. We have about thirty minutes before the boys show up."

"Are we going to go change into our dresses?" I ask. Amy frowns.

"We need shoes! Payless!" She says and runs quickly into the store. I follow her. I look down at my shoes and realize they wouldn't have matches. Good thinking on Amy's part! We check out all the sandals. Amy throws me a pair of metallic silver sandals. They're strappy and cute. I decide to buy them. I go back and help Amy. I find a pair of sandals that are identical to mine except gold.

"Nice find, Torres!" Amy buys them and we quickly leave the store and enter the women's bathroom in the food court. I get into a stall and quickly change into my dress. I fold my clothes neatly and stick them into one of my shopping bags. I put on my new sandals and leave my stall. Amy is already dressed.

"We look good!" Amy laughs. She hands me a comb so I can fix my hair. All this changing has messed it up. We study our reflections before deciding to leave the bathroom.

"Ten minutes. Let's put our bags in my car so they won't get in the way during the date."

We leave the mall through JC Penney's and quickly through our bags in Amy's trunk. She locks it and we walk quickly into the mall. The theater is right in front of us. Amy looks around. The boys aren't here yet. We decide to wait in front of the place.

"Boo!"

We turn around, startled. Shane grins from ear to ear and hugs Amy. Amy punches him playfully.

"Don't do that!"

I look at Nate. He smiles at me shyly.

"You look very pretty", he says.

I smile, "Thanks!"

Shane looks at Amy and me. He smiles at us both.

"Nate's right. You guys do look very pretty. New dresses?" He asks.

Amy nods, "We picked them up from this sweet vintage store!"

Shane nods, "You guys look great. Come on. Let's get your tickets and go see this movie. I'm getting anxious!"

I laugh and we all follow Shane. Nate walks beside me. He seems a bit nervous. I wonder about it. I mean, it's just me. He's been around me a lot already, so why is he acting nervous all of the sudden. The boys pay for our tickets and we enter the theater after persuading them that we didn't need drinks or anything. Amy wink at me and we sit down. We are sitting next to each other with our dates or the other sides of us. Amy grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"How exciting is this? We're on a double date with each other!" She whispers.

I grin, "Very exciting!"

"Are you two girls sharing secrets?" Shane says, looking at us.

"Is it any of your business if we are?" Amy retorts. Shane laughs and kisses her. I sit back against my seat. I notice that Nate is being very quiet.

"What's wrong?" I ask him in a hushes voice.

Nate turns and looks at me, "Nothing. I guess I'm just a little…nervous?"

"Nervous? Why?" I ask, slightly confused.

Nate shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I'm just being dumb. Sorry."

I frown, "Don't be! It's cute!"

I grab his hand and we watch as the movie starts to begin. I see Shane wrap his arm around Amy. I notice myself tense. I really should be feeling like this. I try to ignore it but I keep looking over at him. It's like a disease or something. I'm torturing myself every time I look. I really don't want to be jealous, but I am. I hear Nate shift in his seat. I look over at him. He's starting to look less nervous. I lean into him. He looks at me and smiles. He wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. I've decided that I'm going to give this a try. After all, there's no use to dwell on something you can't have. Anyway, I really do like Nate.

Nate rests his chin on my head. I feel my heartbeat quicken. Is this actually happening? I breathe deeply and smile. His cologne smells amazing. I try watching the movie but I' so lost now. I've not been paying attention to it for the last few minutes and I really don't have any interest in it at the moment. My mind is on Nate right now. I'm super conscious of every little move he makes. I can hear his heartbeat. It's quiet and gentle. He feels very relaxed. I close my eyes and smile. I like being this close to him. His arm around me moves slightly and I feel his hand on my arm. It's warm against my skin. It's the first time I've noticed how cool it is in here with just my spaghetti strapped dress on.

"Are you cold?" Nate asks me, seeming the sense my thoughts. I love how I can feel his body vibrate slightly as he talks.

I take my head off of his shoulder and nod. Nate smiles at me and takes off the jacket he was wearing. Under it, he had a dressy button up shirt. He gives me the jacket and helps me put it on.

"It looks better on you", He says and I smile at him before placing my head back on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me again, letting his hand rest against my left arm. I see Amy look over at us. She and Shane are just holding hands now.

"Aww!" She mouths at me. I smile at her.

"Thank you!" I mouth back at her.

She shakes her head and smiles. She turns her attention back to Shane, who is laughing at whatever is going on in the movie. At this point, I've pretty much given up on following the movie any longer. I know it must be probably near the end. It feels like I've been sitting here for quite a while. I'm right. A few seconds after thinking this, the end credit roll onto the screen. Shane and Amy get up and I reluctantly get up too. Nate gets up and we all walk out of the theater. Amy pulls aside.

"I'm driving home with Mitchie! Sorry Nate. I have to steal this girl from you!" Amy says and pulls me with her. I smile. I like Amy. Amy let's me go and quickly kisses Shane. "See you guys at your house!"

I wave good-bye to Nate and we leave the mall. We get into the car and as soon as the doors shut, Amy squeals. I can tell she's been holding that back.

"You two are so cute!!"

I laugh a little, "We are?"

"Yes! Oh my goodness! I wanted to just stare at you both, but that would have been creepy so I didn't. Shane thinks you look good together, too. We were discussing you guys."

I grin, "Should this make me feel awkward?"

"Not at all! You and Nate really need to go on another date. This time, by yourselves!"

"Okay. Maybe we will. That is, if Nate wants to."

Amy grins, "He will!"

She turns on the radio and sings along to "Disturbia". I sign with her and she stops.

"Wow. You have a really nice voice. Shane wasn't kidding around when he said that I guess! Wow!"

I smile at Amy, "Thanks!"

We go on singing until we finally pull up into the Gray's driveway. The boys made it home before us. Amy looked at me suspiciously and said something under her breath about speeding. I smirked. She was probably right, knowing Shane. I looked over at Nate. He smiled at me. Amy looked at us before pulling Shane up to the house and leaving us alone. Shane glanced back before going through the door and gave me a thumbs up. I giggled and looked back at Nate.

"I had a lot of fun tonight", I said.

Nate smiled, "I did, too. We should do this again sometime."

"You mean like another date?" I ask, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, another date."

I grin, "I'd love that!"

Nate laughs a little with relief, "When do you want to go? Tomorrow night?"

"Sure! That sounds perfect! Well, I should probably be going. I've been away from home all day."

Nate nods and pulls me into a hug. I catch the smell of his cologne again. I close my eyes and memorize the smell. We pull away and I look up at Nate.

"You smell really good", I say quietly.

Nate laughs, "Thanks."

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good night!" I say and start walking away. Nate waves at me and watches me enter my house. I see him turn around and go back up to his house.

"So how was your day? Did you like Amy?" My mother asks. I walk into our entertainment room and find my mom watching TV.

"It went well. Amy and I went bowling and then we went to the mall. Amy set up a date with Shane, Nate and me. We went to a movie in the mall. It was a lot of fun. I think I like Nate."

My mom smiled, "That's good, sweetheart. Finally got your mind off Shane?"

I grin, "I think so. I'm going to bed. I'm kind of tired from all the events today."

"Alright. Good night, honey! By the way, that's a very pretty dress. You look beautiful in it!"

"Thanks! Good night!"

I run upstairs and close my door. I take the dress off carefully and put it in my hamper. I throw on a pair of pajamas and sink onto my bed. I sit and look at the Gray's house. The lights are all on. I think about Shane for a moment. I lied to my mom. I still haven't quite gotten over Shane yet. I'm still jealous seeing him with Amy. Yet I'm coming close to just accepting it and moving on. I like Amy so at least I'm glad he's with a nice girl.

I look at Nate's window and a smile spreads across my face. I was beginning to really like him. He's such a sweet guy. I'm more than happy to be going on a date with him again tomorrow. Actually, I'm really looking forward to it.

I lie back in my bed and pull the covers up. Curling up, I think for the last time about Nate. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I can't wait until the morning!

--

A/N: That is definitely the longest update I've ever written. 10 pages on Microsoft Word! New record! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Review it!!


	11. Another Date Tonight

A/N: Ok, before you read this, I removed the author's note in the last update and replaced it with the real story, "Amy and Her Big Ideas". So if you haven't read that, you might want to go back and check it out.

--

Today is the day of my second date with Nate. I'm really excited right now. Waking up, I decided that I would stay home today instead of going over to the Gray's house. Staying away from Nate might just make it even more special when I see him later tonight. Now I just need to find something to do with myself today. My usual routine would be to go over to their house first thing in the morning. Today, I guess I would pick out something to where and perhaps help my mom with breakfast. I really don't mind cooking. Sometimes it can actually be fun, especially if Jason is the one you're cooking with. I shake my head. Today would go by very slow if I kept thinking about the Gray's and how much I really wanted to be over there.

I open the doors to my closet and look at my clothes. A pink hoodie catches my attention immediately. I throw it on over a white camisole and pick out a pair of loosely fitting, black sweat pants. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. It felt good to dress down today. My thinking went somewhere along the lines of how much prettier I would look in my date clothes if I didn't bother with my looks right now. It's like not wearing make-up for a few days and then finally putting some on. You become accustomed to looking at your naked face that once make-up is applied to it, it looks so shockingly different and beautiful.

I ignore my make-up as well for the effect I have just described. I'm rather pleased with myself when I go downstairs looking somewhat sloppy.

"Not going to see the boys today?" my mother asks as she throws a quick look in my direction. She's already cooking something for our breakfast. I walk over and look at what she's making.

"No. I've decided to stay at home today. I have another date with Nate tonight and I think it will be even more special if I haven't seen him all day."

I grab the eggs that are on the table. My mom tells me to crack three of them and pour them into the skillet that she has warming on the stove. I do as she tells me and watch as each egg begins to sizzle.

My mom watches me mix the eggs, "That sounds like a good idea, honey. You really like this boy, don't you?"

I try to hide my smile, "Yeah, I think I do."

My mom hugs me from behind and kisses my hair, "Oh, honey! My little girl has a crush!"

I roll my eyes at her playfully. My mom gives me some seasoning to throw into my eggs. I stir until I came see that all the little flakes of seasoning are evenly spread out through the eggs. My dad enters the kitchen and I squeal. I stop what I'm doing and ran at him. My dad knows the drill and opens his arms as wide as he can, I smile forming on his lips.

"Hello angel! Did you miss me?" My dad asks as I throw my arms around him and squeeze him tight.

"You know I did!" I say into his shoulder. I laugh and let go of my dad.

"So, you're going to have to tell me now about everything that's happened this week, okay?" He jokes, sitting down at the table. I look at my mom. She has taken over my eggs and is now pulling them off the stove.

"Tell your dad. I'll finish breakfast!"

I look at my dad excitedly, "I have a date tonight!"

My dad frowns, "Is it anyone I know?"

I nod, "Nate Gray!"

My dad smiles at me and I feel relieved, "He's a nice boy. When is the date?"

I shrug my shoulders, just now remembering that he has never set the time or place. I check my hoodie pocket for my cell phone. It wasn't in there. I look over at my mom to see if she's almost done with breakfast. Judging by the fact that plates aren't out yet, I decide that I have enough time to run up to my room and find my phone.

I walk into my room and look around for it. I can't find it anywhere. I check my nightstand and still don't see it. It is not in my purse either. I check my shopping bags just to say I checked them. I feel relief when my fingers close around cold plastic. I pull it out and look down at it. There's a notice telling me that I have two unread messages. I open my inbox and see that both of them are from Nate.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"I'm really sorry if this message wakes you up. I just wanted to make sure that we were clear about the time of tonight's date before I forget about it. I wanted to know if six tonight is fine by you. Text me back!"

I open the next message.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"I forgot that we never decided on a place to go. Where do you want to go on our date?"

I close my phone and run back downstairs with it. My mom has plates out and is making breakfast tortillas for us. I take the plate that she hands me and set it in front of my dad. He thanks me and I take my own plate to the table and sit down beside him. I take a bite out of my tortilla. It's delicious. It's slightly spicy from the seasoning I put in the eggs. I finish up and put my plate in the sink. My mom gives me a questioning look.

"I need to work out a few details with Nate about our date", I explain, holding out my phone for her to see. She smiles and watches me cross the kitchen and sit down on a couch in our entertainment room. I open my phone and bring up a new message window.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Sorry. I slept in late today. Six is fine. As for where we're going, I really don't mind. Anywhere is fine with me!"

I laugh. He probably wanted me to be a little more decisive than that. I send the message and turn on the TV to wait for his reply. I fast forward through a commercial that comes up. My phone vibrates almost instantly.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"Are you sure there isn't a place you really want to go?"

I think about my response for a little bit before I reply.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Actually, I can't really think of anywhere. Is there anything you want to do?"

I put down my phone and look back up at the TV. I'm apparently watching 'My Super Sweet Sixteen'. I decide to let the program continue. I watch as some spoiled girl yells at her mother for giving her a car at the wrong time. Honestly, if I were given a car, I don't think I'd even think about what time it was being given to me. I'd just be completely thrilled I was getting one. I shake me head in disgust and watch as this blonde haired girl continues to yell at her mother until she's completely red in the face and slightly resembles the tomato from Veggie Tales. My phone vibrates and I reach over for it.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"Okay. I think I have the perfect thing. It's going to be a surprise, though!

Well, I should probably quit texting you so you can go about your day and get ready. I can't wait for tonight!!"

I blush as I read this. He was excited for our date! I feel my heart pound in my chest. I look at the clock and see that it's only two-thirty. I turn my attention back to the show and watch as the drama queen continues to throw tantrums, even at her own party. I really can't imagine why all the people are friends with her. Perhaps for the same reason I was friends with Tess?

I turn off my TV and go back up to my room. I'm really bored not having the boys around. I try to find something to entertain myself. I just end up cleaning my room though. It was getting a little messy from all the wardrobe changes I had been doing the last few days. I hung up all the clothes on my floor that weren't dirty. At the same time, I tried to think about what I wanted to wear on our date. I didn't know where Nate was taking me so it was a little hard to plan an outfit.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"You don't have to ruin the surprise and tell me where we're going, but can you at least tell me what kind of clothes I should wear?"

I put my cell phone on my nightstand so I'll hear it when it vibrates. I go back to picking up clothes and putting them on hangers. Once that's done, I decide to organize my closet. I put clothes into groups of colors. All my jeans hang from the lower rack. I put all my jeans in an order too. All the black jeans go together, then the plain denim, and then the random colors. I stand back and look at my closet. It's much easier to find what I want now. I pull out a dark washed denim mini skirt and a pair on black shorts. Then I found a long white button up shirt that would go with either bottom. I brought out a red belt to put around the shirt. I waited for Nate's reply so I would know to where the skirt or shorts.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"You can wear whatever you want. We're not going anywhere fancy and we won't really be doing much walking, though I suggest you wear flat shoes. Heels are definitely not a good idea."

I search my closet for my shiny, red ballet flats. I set them out with my outfit and glance at the clock. It's now four forty-six. It's probably okay to start getting ready.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Okay. I think I know what to wear now. Thanks!"

I take my clothes into my bathroom and put them on. I've determined that it's okay to wear the skirt. I fasten the belt around my shirt and check out my reflection. I was totally right this morning. My clothes look so much better after having worn sweats all day. I curl my hair and fix my bangs. Now all that's left is my make-up. I give myself slightly smokey eyes. I put some pink tinted lip-gloss on and take in the whole look. I look amazing.

I leave the bathroom and look at the clock. It's now five thirty. Nate should be here in about a half hour. I put on my shoes and go downstairs. My mom looks over my outfit and compliments me. I blush slightly when she tried to baby me. I just roll my eyes and go over to the couch to wait. I'm so excited right now, I can hardly keep still.

--

A/N: Okay. I'll write more tomorrow. This is about all I can get out right now because I have to go sit around at band rehearsal and be useless. Fun times? Anyway, I'll write a long update for tomorrow!


	12. Date Night and I'm Feelin' Alright

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Now onto the date!!

--

My heart jumps as I hear the doorbell ring. I jump out of my seat, almost falling over in the process, and run to the door. I find that it's locked when I get to it so I fumble around with the lock. Normally it wouldn't be this hard to unlock a door, but I get somewhat clumsy when I'm excited. Finally, I get the door open and look at Nate. He's laughing. I start laughing, too when I see him. I guess he must have figured out what was going on behind the door.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I say and fling myself into his arms. Nate continues to laugh while we hug. I'm still laughing too. I let go of him and let him into the house. Nate comes through the door and I shut it behind him. My mom is watching us from the hall coming from the kitchen. She smiles at us.

"You look very nice, Nate", She smiles and starts to approach us.

Nate grins, "Thanks, Mrs. Torres!"

I excuse myself to go get my purse from my bed. I run up the steps, but not before hearing my mom say, "Where will you be going on the date?"

I pause on the steps. My curiosity is overwhelming at this point. I put my ear to the wall and try to listen to what Nate is saying. It's useless. He must know what I'm doing because I can't even hear his voice.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!"

I sigh and give up, walking softly up the rest of the steps. I open the door to my room and grab my purse off my bed. It's red leather and it matches my shoes and belt. I put it over my shoulder and head back down the steps. I grab Nate's arm and pull him toward the door, knowing that if I don't do this, my mom will talk to him for hours. Nate let's me lead him toward the door. We say our good-byes and leave the house.

"How are we getting where ever we're going?" I ask, just now realizing that neither Nate nor I could drive.

"Jason", He states simply.

We hop into the back of the car and Jason turns around to talk to us.

"No making out back there. I can see you guys in my rearview mirror and I'd rather not watch my little brother make out with one of our family friends. Okay?"

We blush and I look at Nate. He's so cute when he gets embarrassed.

"Okay. But maybe if you don't want to see what we're doing, you won't watch us!"

I laugh and take a deep breath to calm myself. The car starts and Jason pulls out of my driveway and into the road.

"So do you know where Nate's taking you yet?" Jason asks me, keeping his eye on the road.

I sigh, "No. He hasn't told me. I guess it's supposed to be a surprise."

Nate smiles at me, "That's right! Trust me, it will be fun."

I nod, "I believe you."

Jason eyes us in the rearview mirror. I smile and wave at him. He rolls his eyes at me and smiles. I feel Nate's fingers intertwining with mine. I look down at our hands. I like how it feels, his hand dwarfing mine. I look at Nate and smile. He looks at me before kissing the top of my head. I rest my head on his shoulder happily.

"Awe! Now aren't you guys cute?" Jason cooed. I roll my eyes at him in the mirror. "Well, we're almost here. Get ready for a surprise Mitchie!"

I'm about to lift my head from Nate's shoulder and look around when suddenly Nate's hand is over my eyes. I instinctively grab his hand with my free one.

"That's not fair!" I laugh.

"You'll see when we get there!" Nate teases. I sink into his chest and sigh.

"Fine."

Jason laughs at us and I feel the car turning. It begins to slow and then stop. Nate still has his hand around me eyes.

"Can I see now?" I ask Nate.

Nate takes his hand away from my eyes and I look around, excitedly. Jason opens the door for me and I quickly undo my seatbelt and get out. Nate had taken us to a track. There were two cars parked on it. I look back at Nate as I approach the fence surrounding the track.

"Are we racing?" I ask.

Nate walks behind me and nods. He meets up with me at the fence and takes my hand again, leading me to the gate. He takes a key from his pocket and unlocks the gate. Jason gets into the car and drives away. I look back at him, confused.

"Where is Jason going?" I ask Nate.

"To get coffee with a girl named Natalie. They made a date earlier today."

I nod and follow Nate as he goes to one of the cars. He tosses a helmet at me. I catch it and look at it. It's red and shiny. I put it on and look at Nate.

"How do I look?" I ask, jokingly. I strike a pose.

Nate laughs, "Gorgeous!"

He puts on his own helmet and gets into his car. I do the same, looking at the inside of my own car. I find that the key is already in the ignition. I turn it and the engine starts. I giggle with excitement. Nate looks out his window at me.

"Ready?" He yells over the sound of our engines.

I nod. He picks up what looks like a walkie-talkie and talks to someone unseen. He points ahead of us and I see a man with a switch in his hand. The man points at what looks like a stop light. It switches from red to yellow. There's a low pause before it turns to red. I put my foot down on the accelerator and race Nate around the track. It's exhilarating. I love the wind coming in through the window. I have the shield down on my helmet so the wind doesn't go in my eyes. I catch up to Nate and try to pass him. We're going around a turn so I back off a little bit. Finally, I catch up to Nate again and then pass him. We go for three more laps before we finally stop again at the place we had begun. I leap out of my car and race over to his. He gets out of his own slowly. I wait bounce on my toes, impatient for him to get out. Once both his feet are planted on the ground, I tackle him against his car.

"That was so much fun!" I squeal. Nate laughs and pulls off his helmet. I let go of him and back away, taking of my own helmet.

"I have helmet hair now, don't I?"

Nate smiles and shakes his head, "No. It's looks really cute."

I grin widely and put my helmet back onto the seat of my car. He does the same and walks us over to the gate. Before we leave, he calls back to the man I had seen with the remote.

"Thanks Jeff!"

The man smiles at us, "Anytime Nate!"

We leave, finding Jason's car already in the parking lot. Nate opens the door for me and I get in.

"How was the track?" Jason asks.

"Amazing!" I giggle. Jason watches at Nate gets into the car on the other side.

"I guess the track was a good idea then, Nate. Good planning!"

Nate beams at Jason.

Jason starts the car, "Back to our house?"

Nate nods and I lean back in my seat, the adrenaline rush finally stopping. My heart is beginning to slow back down to normal speeds. We leave the parking lot and travel back to their house. I look at my cell phone. We had spent a little over an hour at the track. I hadn't guessed it had been that long. It felt like such a short time.

"How was your date with Natalie?" I ask Jason.

I get a smile for an answer. Jason just keeps smiling until finally he answers me.

"It went very well. I like her a lot."

"So when do I get to meet her?" I ask, jokingly.

Jason shrugs, "Maybe soon. You guys will like her. She's very sweet."

We pull up into the driveway and get out of the car. Nate grabs my hand once again and leads me into the house. We say a quickly hello to Mrs. Gray before going down into the basement. I'm surprised to see it already furnished. Nate reads me face.

"We just got it done this morning. The guys left early in the morning, before even I was awake."

I nod and Nate brings me over to a couch. He flips on the TV and searches for a movie. I have a strong feeling this is going to be another movie that I'm not going to pay much attention to. Nate picks out something and puts it in. He sits down next to me and I lean into him. Nate wraps an arm around me and I feel more comfortable. I look at him. A strong urge washes over me. I really, really want to kiss. Although, at the moment I'm feeling slightly unsure of myself and decided to push the urge out of my mind. I find that it's not that easy. I look at him again. I look at his lips, mad with desire. I sigh deeply and turn my face away from him, trying to get a grip on myself.

"What's wrong?" Nate asks, sensing something. When I don't answer or look at him, he gently takes my chin in his hand and turns my head so that I'm looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. I feel ashamed of myself when I see concern and a lot of confusion on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head quickly, "No!"

Nate frowns, "Then what's wrong?"

'This would be a good time to kiss him!' the little voice in my head says, urging me on. I shake my head to get my thought straight.

'No! Not right now!' I think. I look at Nate. He's still looking at me with deep confusion. I sigh and put my head on his shoulder.

"Forget about. I'm just being silly."

I feel Nate's chest rise as he takes a deep breath. His other arm wraps around me as well. I put on of my hands lightly onto his chest. I can feel his muscles tense ever so slightly underneath my hand. I smile. It's nice to know I can still make him feel a little nervous. I look up at his face and sigh. The urge is still there. Why can't I be one of those girls of action to just do things without thinking? Nate feels my eyes on him and he looks at me. I smile at him. I can't read the expression on his face. It's new to me.

Nate puts a hand behind my head and lightly pulls me closer. His lips press against mine and the tightness in my stomach erupts into an electric feeling. My whole body feel alive with lightning. I shiver and move closer to him so that most of my body is now touching him. I push my lips a little hard against his, deepening the kiss. His hand leaves the back of my head and trails down to small of my back. My hand on his chest begins to wander, feeling how warm he is through his shirt.

I pull away from him and look into his eyes. I'm smiling and so is he.

"Mitchie?" He asks in a soft voice.

I breathe shallowly, "Yeah?"

His smile grows on his face, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Although I had a feeling that was what he was going to ask me, my heart still did a flip in my chest. I giggle and pull him closer, kissing him again.

"Yes!" I say, a little breathily.

Nate grins and pulls me into a hug. I close my eyes, making sure I remembered this moment.

--

A/N: Alright. That's all I feel like writing right now.

So, do you guys like these Nitchie chapters? Or am I loosing you guys?

Another question…Do you guys want to see a little more Smitchie in the future?


	13. Are You Okay?

A/N: _Andy the Christmas Tree, Reaper Scythe, BlackMidnight1, BBONES, live.laugh.love.jonas, SmitchieAndRemma4ever, JaBoyYa, TripleJ3, simplyxelly, ilovejoe15, Camp Rockians, live.laugh.love.16, Live Like Music, GothicSorceressRikku15, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE, omg444888, PlzBeMineAt705_ Thanks you all sooo much! I love every single one of you!! Reading your reviews has to be the highlight of my morning every day!

Thanks a bunch to all the people that credit me for being the one to change their mind a Nitchie! Those comments always make me feel special. Thanks!!

So quite a few of you said something about making Shane jealous. I'll think about it! It may come into play in a little while. Perhaps not in the way you would think, but it'll be there.

--

I open my eyes and just stare at his shoulder. This seems like a dream. Nothing like this ever happens to me. I'm the girl that crushes on guys from afar and never really works up the nerve to talk to them. A few times, I'll actually talk and things will seem to be going well until one day I'll hear he has a girlfriend. Things never seem to work out with me.

I sigh. So was this actually real? Did Nate actually like me? I continue to follow the pattern of his shirt and think to myself. Nate shifts and I'm snapped out of my thoughts. I hadn't really been conscious of him. Yes, I had been looking at his shirt, but I didn't really register the fact that it was Nate. It could have been anything. I could have been staring at an orange, for example, and it wouldn't have been any different. I wouldn't have even realized it was an orange. I was way too deep in thought.

I glance at Nate's face. He appears to be really calm right now. There is absolutely no tension in his face. Like when some is starting to get tired. I pull out my cell phone and glance at the clock. It's about nine o'clock. I put it away and lay my head on Nate's shoulder, curling into him. Nate wraps his arms around me and we just sit like this. We don't need words right now.

I hear the door at the top of the stairs open and a single pair of feet climbs down them. They stop and I guess that who ever was coming down them has come to the bottom. I hear a little bit of rustling like someone walking across the room. I decide to ignore it. A warm hand lands on my shoulder. I peer over at it. It's rather tan. I smile. I already know whom it belongs to.

"Hey lovebirds! How long have you been done here? I didn't even know you where home until Jason came into my room."

I turn my head and glance at Shane. He's smiling down at me.

"I guess we got back about two hours ago since our movie is over."

Shane smirks, "Not really paying attention, huh? Well, that's not suspicious at all!"

I roll my eyes at him as he takes his hand from my shoulder and walks around the couch. He sits on the floor in front of us and stares openly. I'm a little unnerved but don't say anything. It's weird.

"What time is it?" Nate asks.

I get out my cell phone, thankful for having something to do to break the awkward silence.

"It's almost nine forty-five. I think I should be getting home. It kind of late."

Nate nods reluctantly and lets go of me. I get up slowly, not really wanting to leave. I grab Nate's hand and we walk upstairs. I'm slightly surprised to see that Shane doesn't follow us. I was expecting him to. After all, he had just interrupted us, then awkwardly sat in front of us, and stared at me. What was that about anyhow? I glance back at Shane and try to read his face, but before I can guess the emotion on it, he quickly smiles at me. I sigh and let Nate lead me back up the stairs. It's no use trying to guess what's going on inside Shane Gray's head. He's a complete mystery to me. Just as he was when I first met him at Camp Rock. I shake the thought of him out of my head and try to focus back on Nate. I move my fingers in his hand, feeling his palm. Nate looks at me and grins. We get to the front door and Nate lets go of my hand to open it. We both walk out and go a little ways down his driveway, stopping about in the middle. Nate puts a hand on either side of me and pulls me to him. He lowers his head and kisses me. I move my lower lip, trying to deep the kiss. Nate allows it and kisses me more passionately. I smile against his lips.

The door to the Gray's house opens and we break apart quickly. I look up at the house and see Jason. He smirks at us.

"Sorry to interrupt your make-out session but I need to turn the sprinklers on!"

I see Jason wink at me and I try not to laugh. Nate pulls me into a hug and wishes me a good night. I kiss him lightly one last time and turn to leave. I make it over to my house and run into my mother when I open the door.

"Have fun at the track?" She asks excitedly.

My face is really starting hurt from smiling so much today.

"It was great! I think it's the best date I've ever been on. It was a blast. We went back to the Gray's house afterwards and watched 'Finding Nemo'."

I'm so glad I actually paid attention to some of the movie. It would have been awkward if I couldn't even tell my mom what I had been watching. My mom gives me a hug and tells me that I should probably be going to bed. I remember one last thing I was meaning to tell her.

"Hey mom?" I call from the bottom step.

"What is it honey?"

"I have a boyfriend!" I squeal.

My mom appears in the hall with a broad grin on her face, "That's great Mitchie! Did he just ask you?"

I nod and say good night to my mother. I can feel her eyes on me still as I walk up the stairs. She probably just as excited as I am. I creep into my room and open a few drawers to find a pair of pajamas. I decide on a plain white T-shirt and a pair of really cute, plaid girl boxers. I tie the strings on my girl boxers and pick up my purse. I take out my cell phone. I thought I had felt my purse vibrate as I was walking over here. I open it up and sure enough, I have a new text message.

To: Mitchie

From: Shane

"So, are you my brother's girlfriend now?"

To: Shane

From: Mitchie

"Yeah! He just asked me!"

I put my cell phone down and log onto my computer. It would be so much easier to talk to him over AIM. I log onto my screen name. He's not online.

To: Shane

From: Mitchie

"I want to talk to you. Get online!"

I smile. What a subtle message. I was like demanding the poor boy. I flip my phone shut and watch the computer.

_ShaneOfConnectThree has signed on._

I applaud myself. He had done what I asked.

_ShaneOfConnectThree: _**You wanted to talk to me.**

_ThisIsMe: _**Yeah. Sorry, I don't like having to wait for text messages. I'm a little impatient. **

_ShaneOfConnectThree: _**So...you are dating my brother now. That's cool. Did that happen downstairs?**

_ThisIsMe:_** Yep! Hey, I wanted to ask you something. It's a bit personal.**

_ShaneOfConnectThree:_** Shoot!**

I don't reply at first. I'm a little nervous to ask him the question that is on my mind. I'm not exactly sure how he will react.

_ThisIsMe:_** Are you okay with me dating Nate?**

_ShaneOfConnectThree:_ **Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?**

_ThisIsMe: _**I don't know. You had a weird expression on your face when I looked back at you.**

_ShaneOfConnectThree:_** I did? Sorry! Didn't mean to worry you or anything. I was probably just tired. That's all.**

_ThisIsMe:_** Oh, okay. So what were you up to today?**

_ShaneOfConnectThree:_ **I wrote a new song. I'm not sure I'll use it though. I don't think it's that good.**

_ThisIsMe: _**I'm sure it's great. Can I hear it sometime?**

I sit at my computer and wait. He's taking a while to reply. For some reason, I'm getting the feeling that he's not quite feeling like himself at the moment. I sigh. I wish he would tell me what was on his mind

_ShaneOfConnectThree:_** Yeah…sometime.**

_ThisIsMe: _**Are you ok? You don't sound happy.**

_ShaneOfConnectThree: _**I'm fine. Just a tough day.**

_ThisIsMe: _**What happened?**

Shane takes a while to reply again. My stomach tightens with anticipation. I don't really think he's going to tell me what's bothering him. He usually keeps things to himself. I spin around in my computer chair, waiting for the familiar sound that means I have a new message. I look at the ceiling as I spin, wanting to be made dizzy. I watch the texture of my ceiling blur as I spin faster. A tiny bell tone sounds from my speakers and I stop spinning abruptly. It takes a while before the words on the computer screen stop swimming.

_ShaneOfConnectThree:_** Well, I was fine this morning. I got a message from Amy saying that she wanted to do something tonight. I went over to house a little past noon. We spent some time together. She decided to go for a walk around the park. When she was there, she suddenly starts yelling at me. She said I wasn't paying enough attention to her and something about looking at other girls. We ended up fight and she ran over to her car crying and drove off. I walked back home after that. I swear I wasn't looking at other girls. I don't know why she yelled at me. But the point is, we're now fighting and I hate it.**

I can feel my face dropping as I read this. Poor boy. I feel so bad for him right now. I wish I were over there so I could hug him or something. I finally understood the look on his face as I was coming up the stairs. He was depressed.

_ThisIsMe: _**I'm sooo sorry! Is there anything I can do? Seriously! I'll come over right now if you want me to!**

_ShaneOfConnectThree:_** Can you meet me somewhere?**

_ThisIsMe: _**Sure. Where?**

_ShaneOfConnectThree: _**The park. We can walk over there together.**

_ThisIsMe: _**Okay. I'll be outside in a minute. Bye!**

I log off my computer and look around my room. I open the window on the right side of my room. I can't go down the steps so I decide to use my window. I push the screen away and climb out onto my roof. I look around for some way down. There's an old oak tree nearby. I climb down toward it and stretch out my arm. Too far. I look around for more option. None. I take a deep breath and stand up. Gathering my courage, I jumped to the tree. I crashed into it and grabbed at a branch. It hurt but I ignored the pain. I climbed down the rest of the tree, planting my feet on the ground.

--

A/N: Okay! I'm going to add more later. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Review Time again!!


	14. The Park and An Understanding Boyfriend

A/N: PlzBeMineAt705, SmitchieAndRemma4ever., Cool Rocker13, JaBoyYa, Camp Rockians, Andy the Christmas Tree, DiSnEyGiRl96 –Thanks for the reviews!!

Andy the Christmas Tree- I'm not sure I get your review. Care to explain? lol

--

I log off my computer and look around my room. I open the window on the right side of my room. I can't go down the steps so I decide to use my window. I push the screen away and climb out onto my roof. I look around for some way down. There's an old oak tree nearby. I climb down toward it and stretch out my arm. Too far. I look around for more option. None. I take a deep breath and stand up. Gathering my courage, I jumped to the tree. I crashed into it and grabbed at a branch. It hurt but I ignored the pain. I climbed down the rest of the tree, planting my feet on the ground.

Shane is in his front yard, watching as I cross the street and join him on the sidewalk in front of his house. He throws a depressed smile in my direction and stares at his feet. I walk with him on the sidewalk. We don't say anything. I know he'll talk when he wants to. I know that when I'm depressed, I don't like people pushing me to talk before I'm ready. It just makes me pull further away from them. I let Shane have his space as we walk. He walks close to me. Our hands brush against each other's as we walk. I like the feeling. It's comforting. It makes me feel that every time my hand brush against his, it might be making him feel slightly better.

Shane stops abruptly and looks ahead. The park is lying right in front of us, completely deserted at this late hour. I look at his face. All the events that had happened here are flooding back into his mind, I can read as much from his face. Slowly, I take his hand and gently give it a squeeze. Shane seems to snap back to reality and continues walking towards the park, still holding onto my hand. I can't help but feel bad for him. He's completely miserable right now. I only wish I could do more for him than hold his hand.

"I'm sorry I made you come out here this late."

I was relieved to hear his voice, "It's fine. I wanted to come."

Shane let go off my hand and walked a little further, distancing himself from me. I stayed where I was and let him have all the space he needed.

"I don't know what happened, Mitchie."

I look at his back. He's appears smaller right now, perhaps weaker. I wasn't so badly to just sit down somewhere and hold him. He's completely and utterly miserable.

I sigh, "It's okay, Shane. I'm sure it will all clear up tomorrow."

Shane turns around and looks straight at me. I can see all the hurt in his eyes.

"She's not going to take me back", he states sadly. "I screwed up. I screwed up badly."

I frown, "But you said you didn't do anything. Maybe it's all just a big misunderstanding."

Shane smiles his sad little smile, "I didn't tell you the full story. I left out quite a bit. We're not jus fight. She broke up with me."

I grasp, "She did? Why didn't you tell me?"

Shane shrugs, "I didn't want to at first."

I blink, "I understand. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, but what exactly happened?"

Shane looks at me and sighs deeply, "I liked another girl and she guessed it."

My jaw almost dropped. I thought they were like basically in love. They seemed crazy about each other only yesterday. I guess a lot of things can happen in twenty-four hours. I approach Shane carefully, making sure that it is all right with him if I get closer. When Shane doesn't back away, I slowly snake my arms around him and hold him close. His chins falls on my shoulder and I can feel his slow, deep breathing. I wish I were a witch for I could cast a spell on him to make everything better. I swear I read to much of Harry Potter sometimes. I rub his back with one of my hands. He feels cool through his t-shirt. His muscles relax and I can feel him start to ease into me. I let go and take his head. He looks at me solemnly. We walk over to a bench and I pull Shane down beside me. I pull him closer and wrap my arms around him, bringing his head down the rest on my shoulder. I hold him while he shivers in my arms. I wish I had a blanket or something.

"She hates me. I know it!"

I look at Shane and hold him tighter, "She doesn't. She may think she does right now, but she really doesn't."

Shane smiles weakly at me, "Thanks, Mitchie. You're a great friend."

I run my fingers through his hair as we sit there. Shane doesn't say a word. He closes his eyes and for the first time, he doesn't look on the verge of tears. I watch him as he relaxes in my arms. I want nothing more than to just sit here with him until everything is okay again. I hate seeing Shane like this. It reminds me of the time at Camp Rock when he learned you I really was. I'll never forget the hurt on his face. It rivaled the hurt I had seen there tonight. Although, I think tonight, it might have been worse.

"Can we go home now? I think we're both starting to get cold", he said, pulling away from me. I let me arms drop away from him and we both got up. Shane held out a hand to me and we started to walk home. Shane still looked miserable, but a little less small. He had a little bit of color back into his face as well. When I had first seen him, he looked quite pale, as if he had seen a ghost.

We walk up to his house and stop at the driveway.

"How are you getting back in? That looked like a one way sort of deal when you were coming down."

I look back at the old oak tree, "I'll figure it out. Are you going to be okay now?"

Shane nods, "Yeah. Thanks for coming out here with me. No one has ever done that for me before."

I half smile, "It's the least I could do. Just tell me if you ever need to do this again. I'll completely understand. Don't care what the hour is; I'll come out here at any time if you need me."

Shane smiles feebly, "I'm so glad we're friends, Mitchie Torres. Now go to sleep. I can take care of myself now. Thank you so much. Good night!"

"Good night!" I hug him quickly and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and turns away. I look up at my house. It's so peaceful right now. I remember when I used to climb out of my window on these summer night with a blanket, lay back, and just look at the stars. It was so calming. I climb the tree and go as far out on the branch by my roof as I can. I swing my legs a little to get some momentum. I let go and fall onto my roof. I really hope that doesn't wake my mother up. I don't want to worry her at this time of the night. I crawl back through my window and replace the screen. My phone is lit up. I pick it up and see that I've received a message.

To: Mitchie

From: Her worried boyfriend

"Have you seen Shane? He's not in his room."

I reply back quickly.

To: My boyfriend

From: His girlfriend

"I love that word! Boyfriend! Don't worry. I was with Shane. We went to the park. Amy broke up with him."

I send the message and lay down on my bed. For the first time, I realize I have my pajamas on. I laugh. That would probably have been quite a sight had anyone passed us in the park.

To: Beautiful

From: Nate

"Okay. I'll let him have his space then. Thanks for helping him out. He probably needed it. Anyway, it saves me some time trying to get through to him. Thank you!! Good night, beautiful."

I smile. He's so sweet and understanding.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Good night, handsome. See you in the morning!"

I put my phone away and curl up under the covers. I've fallen so far I no longer know which way is up. I close my eyes and smile, letting sleep take me at last.

--

A/N: Okay. Slightly sad to write. But a sweet sort of sad.

Anyone want to take a guess at what is going on?

Review it!!


	15. An Endless Sea of Cocoa Powder

A/N: Cool Rocker13, Andy the Christmas Tree, MrandMrsEdwardCullen, live.laugh.love.16, GothicSorceressRikku15, ImAFlowerChild, Insert twilighty name here, calebdanversgurl4life, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE, omg444888, Queen Of Fandon Shipping, JustASmile, PlzBeMineAt705, DeathNoteYaoi, SmitchieAndRemma4ever., Camp Rockians, JaBoyYa, Anon., the-water-girlll, nchapps—Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! It was fun reading all of your guesses about what just happened. I smiled through all of them. I even got a few new ideas from some of your guesses.

Insert twilighty name here—Thank you for such a long review! You're just a little bit AMAZING! By the way, I wasn't thinking about even naming the song but I must say, I love the mention of 'still in love with you'. That totally gave me ideas. I think I might actually name the song now! LOVE YOU!!

Also, for anyone that is still asking if this is a Nitchie or Smitchie story, my answer to them is…Good question!

Okay, you all are probably bored to tears with reading this uber long A/N by now. Brownie points to you if you actually read all of this. Personally, I would have skipped to the story and _then_ came back and read this. Also, I'm sorry for not writing out a personal thing to all my reviewers. I would seriously love to but that would just make for like a whole two pages. So, sorry I can't respond to all of you on here!

ON TO THE STORY!! (finally!!)

--

I stare out of my window, a frown forming on my face. It's been raining for the past hour or so and there's no sign that it's going to let up. Pacing about my room, I sigh heavily. I had been planning on going over to the Gray's house earlier but that was now out of the question according to my mother. I really just wanted to talk to them. I look at my computer sadly. I wasn't allowed on that either since we were in the middle of a thunderstorm.

I groan as I throw myself onto my bed. I feel so defeated by Mother Nature. Did she have to ruin my day? I guess when you're Mother Nature, destroying a girl's day with her boyfriend and best friends must be like the only source of entertainment.

"Well isn't that just peachy? That's actually kind of pathetic! You should pick up another hobby, Mother Nature because this just really sucks!" I yell at my window.

It's pointless, I know, but it makes me feel slightly better. Thunder sounds immediately after this and I jump back, startled. I glare out the window pointedly. This is stupid cursing something that doesn't even exist, but I seriously felt like the thunder was some sort of response. It's creepy. I'm now determined not to look out my window again. I can imagine some sort of old woman, with water for hair and a muddy complexion, looking in at me scornfully. Stupid, huh?

I pick up my phone and hit contacts. I scroll through a few before deciding to call Shane. I don't know why it was him that stuck out but it was. I click his name and the phone dials the number. I put it up to my ear and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

My heart thumps. Wait, my heart thumps? Might want to rethink that one, Mitchie! I put the thought aside for now.

"Hi Shane, it's Mitchie."

"Oh! Hey Mitchie. What's up?"

"Nothing! That's the problem. I'm so bored. Do you think you, Nate and Jason can come over here? I'm not allowed outside right now. My mom is kind of weird when it comes to thunderstorms. I'm not even allowed to open the doors!" I laugh.

"Okay! I'll get Nate and Jason. We'll be over in a few minutes. I'm bored, too. I've just been sitting in my room working on the song I wrote."

This catches my attention.

"Is this the song you told me about?"

There's a pause before I hear Shane's voice again.

"Yeah. That would be the one."

I'm starting to get excited.

"Can I hear it soon?" I ask excitedly.

I hear a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Sometime."

A frown forms on my face. There was something sad about how he said that. Who would have thought just one word could carry so much emotion. He sounded depressed. No, that wasn't even it. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was something different. It wasn't just depressed. It was deeper than that.

"Are you okay?"

A pause again and a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay. See you!"

"Bye!"

I shut my phone, looking at it sadly. I wished everything would be all right with Shane soon. I hated seeing him so depressed and not having any way of helping him. I walk over to my full-length mirror and look at myself. I pick up a brush and fix my hair a little to make myself look a little less sloppy. I'm only wearing a thin, white tank top and silky, dark purple pajama pants. I decide to leave on the pajama pants. It's just the boys coming over. They really don't care how I look. I walk over to my closet and debate whether to put on a hoodie or at least a light sweater. I end up dragging out a white hoodie and leaving it on my bed. It was out so that if I got cold, I could run up here and it would already be laying there for me.

The doorbell rings and I skip down the steps excitedly. I open the door to find three adorable, dripping wet boys. I hurriedly let them inside my house. My mom came into the entryway and fussed about taking their coats from them. She offered them hot chocolate. They accepted some politely. My mom eyes me as she walked by on her way to the laundry room. I couldn't figure out what she wanted so I shrugged and led the boys in the direction of the kitchen. We sat around the table and sipped at our hot chocolate. I stole a glance at Shane and noticed that he was looking a lot better than he was last night. I smile at him when he looks up at me. He smiles back but I can see the sadness underneath his disguise.

"Your mom makes excellent hot chocolate! Where is she? I want to know the recipe!" Jason asked as he stood up to search for my mother.

I got up with him and led him to our laundry room. My mom was just on her way out.

"Mrs. Torres, you make the best hot chocolate in the world! What's your secret?" Jason gushes.

My mom smiles one of her brilliant smiles and answers, "I'll let you in on my secret if you let me in on yours. Mitchie tells me you make wonderful lemonade."

Jason beams at me, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Love you, too", I say with a grin and walk back into the kitchen, leaving Jason with my mother in a discussion over their signature drinks.

Nate is now done with his hot chocolate and is crossing the kitchen to place his mug in the sink. Shane is looking sadly down into his mug. I stand behind him and bend over so I can whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, concerned.

Shane turns his head to look at me. The only answer I need is in his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

I nod and watch as Nate comes back over to the table. Nate looks at me and laughs.

I stare back at him, thoroughly confused.

"What?" I ask.

Nate shakes his head and sits down at the table. I glare at him to try to make him tell me. Nate gets up from the table and pulls me into the living room.

"What were you laughing at?" I ask.

"I just remembered the last time I was in the kitchen with you."

I stare at him, trying to figure out what was so funny. I couldn't remember what had happened.

"What happened?" I ask, trying hard to think back.

Nate smiles, "You don't remember the whole wet shirt incident?"

The memory immediately comes flooding back and I laugh. That had been so embarrassing. I hadn't realized that had been the last time he had really been in our kitchen.

"That feels like so long ago. It's only been a little over a week, though, hasn't it?"

Nate nods. I look back over my shoulder into the kitchen. Shane is putting in cup into the sink.

"Is Shane alright?" I ask Nate.

Nate shrugs, "I don't know. He hasn't said a word to me all day. He's been keeping to himself. He hadn't even come out of his room until you called."

"I don't know what to do. I feel I should help him somehow but I don't know how."

Nate looks down, "Perhaps the best thing is to just take his mind off the breakup."

I frown, "I really want to talk to him but I don't want to just leave you alone in my house."

Nate smiles, "I'll just go over and see what trouble Jason's getting into. Perhaps I'll help him make his lemonade. He's sure to want your mom to try it. Go talk to Shane. I'll just hang out with your mom and Jason."

I sigh, "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

I kiss him quickly and get up. He goes into the kitchen where Jason and my mother are now going over their recipes. Shane is sitting at the table, watching them. I come up behind Shane and take his hand. He looks up at me surprised and follows me as I pull him out of the kitchen. I lead him up the front stairs and into my bedroom. I leave the door open behind me. There's no use in shutting it. Everyone is downstairs and my dad is at work so we're pretty much alone. I sit down on the bed and Shane stands awkwardly in front of me.

"What's wrong? And don't even try telling me 'nothing'."

Shane tilts his head back and looks at the ceiling. He sighs and finally sits down in font of me on the floor.

"I can't stop thinking about yesterday. Amy must absolutely hate me right now. But I don't blame her. I hate myself, too."

I felt crushed. He hated himself? I didn't know things were that bad. I got up from my bed and sat down next to him on the floor. I took his hand and waited until he was looking at me.

"Don't say that. How could you possibly hate yourself?" I ask.

"I hurt Amy", was all he said.

"Don't hate yourself, Shane. It's not as bad as it may seem right now. I'm sure Amy will understand eventually. She just needs a little time by herself to cool off."

I wrap my arms around Shane and pull him closer to me. He goes completely rigid at my touch. I frown and study his face. It's unreadable. Shane breaks away from me and stands up.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin your day. I think I'll just go home."

I stand up quickly, "Do you really want to leave?"

Shane sighs, "Yeah. I'm just in the way. It's probably better if I just go back home and hang out in my room for a while."

I nod and let him go around me and down the stairs. He stops at the door and turns around to talk to me.

"Thanks for everything, Mitchie", Shane says and pulls me into a hug.

Though I feel completely miserable about not being able to help Shane, I feel myself smiling. Why was I smiling?

'Because Shane is hugging you', I thought. I frown. Why should this make me smile? He hugs me all the time. Why was now any more special than any time before? I tried to let the thought slip away but it stayed in the back of my mind. Shane pulls away from me and smiles. I feel relief flowing through my body. I give him a huge smile. I was so happy to see that this smile was actually real and wasn't just a mask he put on to make me feel better. I can't help myself as I rush at him and pull him into another hug. Shane laughs. Yes, he actually laughs! I laugh, too. The sound of his laugh is like music to my ears. I let him go and back away, the smile is still on his face.

"I'm so glad to see you smiling again. Perhaps you don't have to leave?" I said, practically begging him to stay.

Shane shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I can stay for a little bit longer."

Shane follows me as we head into the kitchen. I laugh when I enter. Nate is completely coated with cocoa powder. He is glaring. I follow the direction of his glare and see Jason smiling foolishly. My mom is laugh hysterically.

"What happened?" I ask as I look at the mess of brown, cocoa powder on the floor and all over my boyfriend.

"Jason tried to get the lid off the jar of cocoa powder a little too forcefully and ended up throwing the powder in my direction", Nate explained, never taking his eyes off Jason. I can hear Shane laughing behind me. My mom finally gains control of herself and offered Nate a wet paper towel. I laugh and take his hand, leading him to the downstairs bathroom.

"Oh, so now you're happy! Thanks!" Nate says sarcastically as we pass Shane, who is now bent over, trying to control his laughter. I turn my face away from Nate to hide my amusement. We walk into the bathroom and I help him brush the cocoa powder of his clothes. He takes the towel to his face and tries to clean the powder off. It smears as it gets wet, making Nate look like he's had a bad run in with some self-tanners. I start laughing and get shot a glare from Nate. I put my hands over my face and try to gain some composure.

"Sorry. It just that it kind of looks like you used bad fake tanning lotion."

I help him get the rest of the smeared cocoa off. He sighs with relief when he finally looks normal again. We go back into the kitchen where my mom is cleaning up the rest of the mess left on the floor. Jason is still apologizing profusely. My mom shakes her head and tells him not to worry about it.

"I needed that laugh!" My mom said.

Jason smiles and apologizes to Nate for dousing him in cocoa. Nate accepts the apology and sits down at the table, away from where Jason is preparing drinks. Shane has finally stopped laughing and is also sitting at the table. I'm relieved to see the whole incident has set him in a good mood. I mentally praise Jason for creating such a scene. I sit down at the table between Nate and Shane and watch as Jason and my mom continue to teach each other their recipes.

--

A/N: Okay, so the song Shane wrote is actually going to play a big part in the story in a few chapters. Any guesses as to what it will be?

Sorry this took so long to put up. I've been super busy with my summer reading for English. I have five days left and two books to read. I need have to do a two-page project for each so I might not be able to update again until the 27th. Sorry if that happens! I'm an extremely bad procrastinator and it's finally catching up to me.

REVIEW TIME!!


	16. Grocery Shopping and Catering? Oh Yeah!

A/N: So…I loved reading your guesses about the song. But sorry, none of you got it right.

Okay, now shout outs!

**Laine Whitlock**- Thanks for reviewing like every chapter!!

**Insert twilighty name here- **Glad my shout out made daynight! Lol. And sorry for making you want hot chocolate. I just noticed after your review that a lot of the story seems to revolve around food, this update included.

**DeathNoteYaoi-** Thanks!! That part of the update was my favorite!

**bones-is-love-** Thank you! Your review made me feel special!! I love you!!

**JustASmile-** 400 pages and 2 days!? Oh, buddy! I feel bad for you! Good luck with the reading!!

**Andy the Christmas Tree- **You seem to do a lot of tackling! (Tackles you with a hug for the review…and just because! :D)

**PlzBeMineAt705-** Wow. You are definitely the closest with your guesses. I was like, "Oh! SOOO close!" when I read your review. You got the right idea with that album!! Pick a different song though. It's not 'Can't Have You' or 'Love Bug'. Try again!

**LWDChick13, GothicSorceressRikku15, Camp Rockians, rawrxDL0ver, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE, Bella E. Cullen, DiSnEyGiRl96, JaBoyYa, idestroyuall, omg444888-** Thanks for your reviews. Sorry I couldn't give you all shout outs. It would take too much room. Perhaps you'll get one next update!! :D

Onto the story!

--

"So you need to get some fresh mint leaves to top off the drink and give it a nice summer like effect. I think it's just better that way, personally."

I smile as I listen to Jason. Sometimes he reminds me so much of a chef from some cooking show on Food Network. Perhaps if his music career ever fails, and I hope it never does, he can have his own cooking show. He's outgoing and personable enough to run a show and funny enough to keep a crowd entertained for the thirty minutes to an hour that the show runs for. I can seriously see myself flipping on the TV when I'm older and watching 'Cooking with Jason', or whatever title he finds for the show.

"Wow, Jason! You're quite the chef. You know, if you aren't busy next week, I would love to learn some of your other recipes. Do you have any for food?" My mom inquires.

Great! She's enlisting my friends into helping her with her catering business!

"I'd love to. Are you going to use my recipes in your catering?" Jason asks excitedly.

"Only if you'll allow me to!" My mom says, a strong hint in the way she says this. I laugh. This is so very much like my mom! I look at Nate. He looks like he's about to start laughing. Jason seems to be pondering the offer.

"Alright! On one condition!" Jason replies, a sly glance directed at my mom.

"Anything!" My mom cuts in quickly.

'Nice!' I think to myself.

Jason grins ear to ear, "I want to help you cater something!"

My mom directs a glance at me. She clearly thinks she's won a huge victory.

"You want to work an event?" My mom asks, looking back at Jason. She shrugs, "Sure! I have absolutely no problem with that! I have a birthday party to cater this evening if you would like to come along. It's at a very nice house down on Maple Avenue. A girl's seventh birthday."

Jason looks on the verge of passing out.

"Breathe!" I shout, laughing hysterically.

Jason breaths out quickly and takes a big breathe of fresh, slightly chocolaty smelling air.

"I'm so excited! When do I start? What are we making?" He spits out as soon as he's caught his breath.

Shane is doubled over again, choking back laughter. Laughter is contagious in this house and soon we're all clutching our sides, trying to control ourselves. Nick is the first to recover, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Catering a birthday sounds fun. Can I help, too?"

My mother looks surprised, "You want to help? Wow! This _must_ be my lucky day! Sure! You can all help if you want. But don't feel like you have to. Really, I never expected anyone to want to help at all."

I bite my lips as I gradually gain control of myself. This is turning out to be a good day. I'm really glad I convinced Shane to stay here. Looking at him, I could tell all this laughing was really doing him good. He finally looked alive again. There was color to his face that had previously not been nonexistent and his eyes had their sparkle back to them. He was even sitting up straighter, now longer looking like at any moment, he would slip off his chair and disappear under the table.

I look at Nate. I hadn't realized it before, but he is so amazingly cute when he laughs. Nate's eyes lock with mine and I smile at him. He giggles slightly, not all the laughter having left him yet. He smiles back at me and we hold hands under the table. His fingers move against the back of my hand. I close my eyes, getting lost in just this simple touch. I could stay here forever just holding his hand and I'd be completely happy.

"Alright! I should probably start getting the food prepared. Now where did I put that list?" My mom says. I open my eyes again and see she hunting throw the little scraps of paper we have clipped to the left side of our refrigerator. "Aha! Gotcha! Here's what the Smittersons ordered. I need to make shredded barbeque chicken, macaroni, a fruit salad, and the birthday cake. Mitchie, if you can start the cake then Jason and I will fix the chicken and macaroni. Nate, you can help me by cutting up some fruit. I'll get the fruit they want out for you. One second!"

My mom opens the refrigerator on pulls out an assortment of fruits. There are apples, grapes, a cantaloupe, a watermelon, blueberries, and a few strawberries. She cuts one of the apples up to demonstrate to Nate how to do it. She gives the knife, making him promise to be careful, and leaves him to start helping out Jason. Shane gets up from the table and comes over to me. I have the box of cake mix out and I'm now searching for the wet ingredients.

"Can you get the eggs?" I ask Shane. He opens our fridge and gets out a few eggs. I crack them over my mixing bowl and then add the water and canola oil. I stir the mixture together until it's smooth and then find a pan to pour the batter into. I take out a tall rectangular pan and ask Shane to get a spatula. He takes the bowl from me and tips it over the pan, letting me use the spatula to get all of the batter out.

"Does this cake have any color to it?" I ask my mother.

She stopped shredding the chicken in front of her and looks at the order. She scans it for a moment.

"Yes. It's a marbled cake. Use blue and red for that."

I nod to show I heard her and go to our cupboard in search of food coloring. I find the little yellow package easily. I pull open the box and get out the red and blue. I look at the little bottle of dye with dismay.

"There isn't enough red left. It's probably enough for half the cake."

Shane creeps up next to me and looks at the bottles, "I can take you to the store and get more. Is it okay if I drive Mitchie to the grocery store, Mrs. Torres?"

My mom bites her lip. She isn't really fond of letting me go out during a storm.

"I guess I have no choice. Before you two go, I'm going to make sure we have the rest of the stuff to decorate the cake with. We might need more icing bags. I think I threw away the rest of mine. Yes, I did. I'll need icing bags as well. Pick up a few packages of coloring. We'll go through them quickly. Here's some money. Be careful driving! It's still raining outside."

Shane accepted the money from my mom and we went into the laundry room to get his coat. I grabbed my black coat from the coat closet and we set off.

"Oh, it's raining harder than I thought!" I exclaim.

"Do you want to go back in and get an umbrella?" Shane asks.

I shake my head, "No. I'll be fine. I won't melt."

Shane smiles and we run across the street to his house. We stop in front of his garage and he enters the code into their keypad. The garage door starts to rise and we duck under it before it's all the way up. Shane goes through the door and gets his keys. We get into his car and he starts the engine.

"Looks like you got a bit wet!" Shane laughs. Me bangs are plastered to my forehead. I brush them away and laugh.

"Yeah, you did too!"

Shane pulls out of the driveway and we head down the street towards grocery store. He parks the car as close as he can get it to the store's entrance. I get out and we both run as fast as we can to the automatic doors. I jump on the sensor and the door swings open. I rush inside and shake my head.

"Thanks!" Shane says sarcastically.

I laugh as he brushes the water off his face, "Anytime!"

We walk into the store, our wet shoes squeaking as they make contact with the tiled floor. I swivel around on the tips of my toes, making as much noise as I possible can. Shane laughs and shoves me, causing me to stumble to the right.

"You're making a scene. Jeez! How immature!"

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue at him. He shakes his head and pushes me forward. We walk down the first aisle, his hand still on my back. I walk a little faster and escape his touch. For some unknown reason it was unnerving me. I race down aisle and turn the corner quickly, sliding a little since my shoes are still wet and don't have very good traction. I can hear Shane laughing behind me. I walk down the aisle and find the food coloring.

"Found it!" I call back to Shane. He comes up beside me and we pick out three containers of food coloring. I grab a set of icing bags and then weaving my arm through Shane's. He smiles at me and we walk to the self-checkout. I let go of Shane's arm to checkout our stuff. He hands me the money and I feed it to the machine, taking back the change that comes out below the screen. I take our bag and we walk towards the doors.

"Thanks for shopping here! Have a nice day!" The woman behind the self-check monitor says as we walk past her.

"You, too!" I reply with one my signature smiles. She beams at me and watches us as we leave the store.

Shane unlocks the car and we both get in. He heads back to my house.

"We got everything, didn't we?" He asks.

I check the bag, "Yep!"

I get out of the car as we pull up to my house. I walk to the front door. I'm already wet so why bother running, right? We get inside and I hang my coat up in the laundry room. Shane does the same and we take off our wet shoes.

"Get everything alright?" My mom asks, looking up at us. "Oh, wow! You two are wet! Do want a towel, Shane?"

She fusses over him while I go over to Nate. He smiles at me.

"You look cute with wet hair!" He says and kisses me quickly.

I laugh and hug him.

"Hey! I don't want to be wet, too! Maybe you can try it again when you're dry!" Nate laughs, backing away from me. I roll my eyes at him and look at his hands. He has a bandage on his index finger.

"Cut yourself?" I ask.

Nate nods sheepishly, "Yeah. Your mom wasn't too pleased."

I laugh, "I'm sure she wasn't."

Shane comes back over to me, his hair no longer dripping. He sets the grocery bag on the table and gets out a package of food coloring. He opens it and gets out the red. I take the blue that we already had and I show him how to weave the coloring through the cake with a butter knife. He watches me and then does the same with the red. When we're done, we stand back and admire our work. It looked pretty good. I set the cake in the oven and turn on the timer. I sit down at the table and Shane and Nate follow me. There's nothing else to do right now until the cake is out of the oven. Jason and my mom have finished the chicken and are now working on the macaroni.

"Hey Mitchie, ever been in a recording studio?" Jason asks as he takes the macaroni off the stove and strains the noodles.

"No, why?" I ask.

"We're recording on Tuesday. You want to come and check it out?" He asks.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

Jason smiles at me, "Yeah! It would be great if you came! Though I have to warn you, it will get a little boring when we have to go in and record a song. It takes a while."

A huge smile stretches across my face, "I'd LOVE to!"

The boys laugh at me. Jason goes back to working on the macaroni with my mother.

"So, what exactly happens in the studio?" I ask Shane and Nate.

Nate answers me, "A lot of singing and discussing how things should go. A few playbacks and a few breaks. It's not really that exciting. Although I've always liked watching the people work the sound boards."

I smile. I now couldn't wait for Tuesday to come. The stove beeps and I run over and take the cake out. My mom replaces it with her macaroni that now has cheese sprinkled over it. I set another timer for the cake to cool off. Decorating it was my favorite part but that would have to wait until the cake was cool enough to put icing on without having it melt. I set the cake in the refrigerator the speed up the cooling process. I can't wait to decorate it!

--

A/N: Yay! I was able to update again! That made me happy.

Okay, so the song is coming up soon. Anyone have any more guesses at to which it is?

Hint- It is not a Camp Rock song.

Which means that it is not 'Gotta Find You'. **ImAFlowerChild**, your comment about that being super corny made me laugh. Nice one!

Ok then, it's review time again. Click that little blue/purple button and type away!

…_Or else_…I'll…I don't know…just or else! Lol.


	17. Tuesday Equals Studio Madness

A/N: One person has figured out the song. Brownie points to **PlzBeMineAt705** for being the first and only. So, this update is FINALLY going to tell you what song it is that I had in mind. Hope you like it!!

--

So, today is officially going to be the best day ever! Want to know why? If you don't, too bad! I'm going to tell you anyway. Today is Tuesday, and if you don't know already, this means I'm going to be going to the studio to listen to my favorite boys in the world start recording their newest album.

I feel like there's something I should be telling you all. Oh, yes! The catering of the Smittersons' party. But where to start…how about with Jason. When we got to the house, which by the way was huge, we all took some of the food trays up to the house. Unfortunately, it was still raining and I lost my balance while holding onto the cake. Jason went to my rescue, forgetting that he was carrying the macaroni and cheese. When he went to grab me before I fell, he accidentally let go of the dish. Fortunately, my mom caught the dish with an amazing lunge, which we applauded her for afterwards. Jason ended up catching me before I hit the ground. I checked the cake after Jason had set me back on my feet. Thankfully, there was no damage. How lucky are we? By this time, I think my mom was starting to realize that she had hired some interesting help.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. There were no major disasters. Nate accidentally dropped a serving spoon on the floor, but that was about it. Nothing too exciting happened after that. The Smittersons' daughter had a lovely party and they generously tipped my mother when it was over. We drove home and my mom tried to offer the boys some of the money that we had made. After a few failed attempts, she finally gave up trying to push the money on them. They didn't want anything to do with it, they explained. They had volunteered to work and didn't want to take my mother's money for something they had chosen to do.

So that is basically all that happened and now I'm sitting in my room at nine o'clock in the morning on Tuesday. We're not going to the studio until twelve but I'm too excited to just go back to bed and sleep until eleven. I've now been up for three hours. I could hardly sleep last night due to my excitement. I can remember waking up ever other hour and glancing at the clock. It had been a long night. Perhaps the longest night I had ever experienced.

I'm looking in my closet for something to wear. I don't think I need to dress up to go to the studio, but I'm definitely not going to show up in sweats. I grab at a pair of black skinny jeans and a red baby doll shirt. I put the clothes on slowly, trying to kill some time. I decide to try to see if I can put my jeans on both legs at once. I remember hearing a comment on TV about "being normal like everyone else and putting their jeans on one leg at a time". I wanted to put my jeans on differently today just because of that comment. The thought had been running through my head for a while now but I hadn't really had the motivation to try it until now. It's amazing what having too much time on your hands makes you do. I lay my on the floor and look at them, pondering how to get both legs in at once. I fold the top of them up so that each hole for my legs are slightly raised and I can just step into my pants.

I jump into the holes since technically if I were to put one foot into the holes at a time, I would be putting my pants on 'one leg at a time'. I laugh at myself as I continue to jump and pull my pants up at the same time. It's tricky business getting them up because every time you land, you land onto of your jeans and can't pull them up any further since you're standing on the leg. I keep jumping until they are all the way up. I button them with extreme satisfaction. I can now say that I am different from everyone else and put my pants on two legs at a time.

Looking at the floor, I laugh at myself. This was such a weird thing to do, but it was so me. I get odd ideas like this all the time from things that I hear throughout the day. I look at the clock. I still have plenty of time to get ready. Sitting down at my vanity, I pull out the makeup I feel like wearing today. I have some black mascara, liquid black eyeliner, and red eye shadow. I apply the mascara slowly, making sure none of my lashes clump together. Clumping eyelashes are one of my biggest annoyances. I'm sort of a perfectionist with my makeup. It takes me a while just to do mascara because I have to make sure that each eye looks identical. If there's even one part of my lashes that looks slightly darker, I'll fuss over that little spot until it's perfect. I move on to my eyeliner. I slowly draw a thin line just above my upper lashes. I take the point of the eyeliner and carefully run it along the line of my lower lashes as well. I don't want to overdo my makeup and end up looking like a raccoon. I use just enough so that it's just barely noticeable.

I quickly put on some eye shadow. I make sure each lid is the same shade of red. Sometimes I really hate being a perfectionist with my makeup, especially on days when I'm running late for school. I brush my hair out with the comb laying to my right. I can't decide whether I want to just leave my hair straight or take the time to curl it. I really am jealous of all those girls that have curly hair. They're always complaining about how much maintenance it, but they have no idea how lucky they are.

I've decided on curling my hair. I have a lot of time to kill so why not, right? I stroll into my bathroom and turn on my curling iron. Some music would be nice while I'm waiting for the thing to warm up. I turn on my iHome and play one of my on songs. I dance around the bathroom, swiveling my hips to the beat and singing along to my own song. The iron is hot so I start to curl my hair, dividing it into sections as I go. I come very close to burning my ear as I do the opposite side of my head.

Finally, I step back and look at myself. I smile. I always like myself better with curly hair. I do a few poses in front of the mirror, admiring my look. Laughing, I turn of my iHome and leave the bathroom. It's now ten o'clock. Two more hours! Glancing at my phone, I decide to text Nate.

To: Nate

From: The impatient one

"Can't we leave now? I'm so excited I can hardly stand it. I seriously don't know what to do with myself right now."

I put the phone down and sigh. I'm so bored right now. I can't find a single thing left to do. I've already cleaned my room. I did that at about seven o'clock. I don't want to go downstairs yet because I know I'll just end up sitting on the couch, watching the clock if I go down there now. I pace around my room, impatient for Nate's reply. A thought comes to my head and I begin to hope that I'm not waking him up. My phone chimes once in my hand and I open it hurriedly.

To: Miss Impatient

From: Extremely Bored

"Same here. I can't wait to get out of this house. Unfortunately, we can't go now. We would get there before everyone else and that would just leave us waiting around outside the studio until someone else arrives. I'm practicing a song right now with Shane to keep myself occupied. Go make breakfast for yourself or something. I'm sorry. I really don't have any ideas to keep you entertained until 12."

I read his message and sigh. I wish I had someone to play music with. That would definitely keep me entertain until twelve. I decide to take his advice and go downstairs finally to make myself breakfast. I try to think of something that will take a long time to make, but I really don't feel like cooking. I pull a bag of bagels out of our breadbox and take one out, splitting it in half. I throw it in the toaster and get out some cream cheese.

A thought sudden comes to me and I quickly open my cell and retrieve the message Nate had just sent me. "I'm practicing a song right now with Shane to keep myself occupied", I read. Was this the song that Shane had mentioned to me? I really want to text Nate and ask him about the song but I know that Shane is in the room with him and will probably monitor what Nate is saying to me. I sigh heavily but then realize something. My smile widens as I realize that I'm going to be able to hear that song today at the studio. I can't contain my excitement anymore and a tiny squeal escapes my lips. I clap a hand over my mouth, not wanting to wake up my mom.

The bagel pops up behind my with a sudden snap that startles me. I rub my hand across my forehead and down the side of my face, feeling silly for being frightened by a toaster. I glare at the toaster as I take my toast from it. Taking a knife, I smear cream cheese onto my bagel and set it on a plate, taking it over to the kitchen table. I sit down and turn on the TV, making sure the volume is low. I flip the channel until I get to music video. I watch a few while I eat one half of my bagel. Nothing really interests me. I'm not the biggest fan of rap and that's all that has been playing.

A new video comes on and I feel my excitement bubbling over again as I recognize the song. I look up instantly from my breakfast and see Nate, Shane, and Jason on the TV. It's their music video that they made for 'Play My Music'. I watch it contently as I finish the rest of my bagel and carry my plate to the sink. I sit back down and watch the rest of the video for the last fifteen minutes. The next show has something to do with dating. I've never really been into the dating shows so I turn off the TV. I sit back in my chair, feeling boredom starting to creep back into me. I grab my phone and text Nate again.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Okay. I've had breakfast and now I'm bored again. I really can't find anything to do. Any more suggestions?"

I send the message, leaving my phone open. I scroll through my ring tones, listening to each of them. I pick a different song and set it as my new ring tone. A message pops up on the screen just after I'm done. Perfect timing!

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"Well, you only have one more hour. You can just come over now and we can hang out. We're not doing anything over here and all of us are bored out of our minds. You'd actually be doing us a favor."

I giggle as I read the last sentence.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Okay. I'll be right over. I just have to leave a note for my mom. She's not up yet. See you in a bit, handsome!"

I walk over to the counter and grab a scrap piece of paper. I quickly scribble a note to my mom and get a piece of tap. Walking as softly as I can, I tape the note to her door and walk back down the stairs. I leave the house and cross the street, not bothering to check for cars. Our street is never busy.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Nate says as he lets me in the house. I hug him and we kiss briefly. Jason walks into the entryway.

"Mitchie!"

I pull away from Nate to hug Jason. Jason engulfs me in his arms and squeezes me tightly. His chest vibrates against me as he begins laughing.

"You look very pretty today, Mitchie!" Jason says as he lets me go and examines me.

I blush slightly, "Thanks!"

Nate comes beside me and takes my hand, leading me upstairs to his room. I can see Shane as we approach the doorway. He has a guitar in his lap and he's singing. I strain my ears to catch a few words.

"I…some…" was all I could make out before he looked up and saw us. He stopped playing immediately and took his hand away from the guitar, dropping his pick on Nate's nightstand.

"Hi!" Shane says as we all walk into the room. Jason plops down beside him on the bed.

"Were you just playing-"

"Yes! So, how long until we leave?" Shane asks, quickly cutting off Jason. I smile knowingly. Nate glances at his watch.

"About forty-five minutes", he answers.

Shane sighs and falls back on the bed, lying with his guitar on his stomach. He plays D7 and I perk up, thinking that he might be starting his song. I eventually figure out that he's just messing around with a few chords. I sit back against Nate on the floor disappointedly. Nate wraps his arms around me. I'm currently sitting between his legs on the floor with the back of my head resting against his shoulder. I turn tilt my head back to look at him. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I stare into his deep brown eyes. I love the way he looks at me.

Shane stops playing guitar and sits back up. I turn my head back around, aware of the sudden silence. I laugh when I look over at Jason. While Shane was playing, Jason had fallen asleep with his forehead cupped in his hand. I get up from the floor silently and walk over to Jason. I motion Shane to scoot over. He does and I sit down on Nate's bed next to Jason. I careful wrap my arm around his shoulder and pull him back a little so that he's sitting up. I pull him over toward myself and lay his head on my shoulder. Jason breaths deeper and I freeze for a moment, worried that he might wake up. When his breathing becomes shallow again, I relax my muscles and let Jason lay against me. Nate watches me. I smile at him and he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. I guess it's an unofficial nap time. I scoot back on the bed slowly, dragging Jason with me and lean against the wall. I close my eyes as well, letting my head rest against the top of Jason's.

"Hey, wake up."

I blink my eyes open and see Shane looking at me. His hand is around my arm, trying to wake me up. I breathe deeply and open my eyes completely.

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily.

"Five minutes until twelve. You guys have been asleep for a while", Shane says, taking his hand away and getting up from the bed. He walks over to Nate and shakes his shoulders. I look at Jason who is still leaning on me. I shake him a little.

"Time to wake up. It's almost twelve."

Jason grunts in acknowledgement and sits up straight, rubbing his eyes. He yawns and then looks around the room. I get up from the bed and help Nate get up from the floor. We walk down the steps together and into the entertainment room. Mrs. Gray is already getting the car keys. I turn around and see Jason coming into the room.

"Time to go?" he asks, stifling back a yawn.

Mrs. Gray smiles and ruffles his hair as she walks past him, "Have a nice nap?"

Jason grins and nods, following his mom out to the car. Shane, Nate and I file into the back seat. I sit next to the window, Nate sits in the middle and Shane sits on the other side. Jason is sitting in the front with Mrs. Gray. I can see that he's still trying to fight sleep and wake up. I smile a little when I notice how sleep Nate looks as well. He's blinking a lot, trying to stay awake. I take his hand. He looks at me and I tell him to go to sleep. Nate sighs and places my head on his shoulder. I smile up at him.

"I'll go to sleep if you go to sleep. You look tired, too."

I close my eyes and feel Nate lay his head on top of mine. I breathe in his cologne contently and listen to the sound of his heartbreak and the low hum of the car. I slowly feel myself giving in to sleep.

I wake up in a chair inside a building. I look around and see Shane, Nate, and Jason behind glass with microphone hanging in front of them. Nate sees me looking at him and smiles. I wave and smile back. They finish the song and Nate comes out of the recording area.

"Finally woke up?" Nate says, sitting down in a chair beside me.

I nod, "How did I get in here?"

Nate grins, "I carried you. You were out cold."

I giggle, "Aw! How sweet of you!"

I lean over the arm rest and kiss him.

"Get a room!" Shane teases as he walks out of the recording area with Jason. I rolls my eyes at him and kiss Nate again.

"So what happens now?" I ask.

Nate sighs, "We wait. They're going to listen to the recording and see if we need to do it again. We've already done the song twice."

Shane walks over to me and bends down to whisper in my ear, "You want to hear that song now? I'd rather you hear me play it before you hear us record it."

I nod and follow him into a room down the hall. He closes the door behind me and then sits on a stool in the middle of the room. I take a seat and watch him as he gets out his guitar. He begins playing.

"She's such a flirt  
And I am the lonely heart  
Give it a chance  
For our love to start  
But you'll never see  
If you don't give me a shot  
To show you what I've got

But it's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
Always someone else  
The next guy who will make your cold heart melt  
I'm gonna give my love to someone else"

I stare at him as he sings. I like the song so far. He continues into the next verse.

"I held your hand (ah ah)  
It felt like a movie  
I made some plans (ah ah)  
But you were already moving on  
Now I'm stuck under a rainy cloud  
But you don't seem to care  
But it's alright 'cause it's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf, yeah  
Always someone else  
The next guy who will make your cold heart melt  
I'm gonna give my love to someone else

I'm tired of wastin' all my time  
My heart is hangin' on the line  
Is it me girl or someone else  
Please take me off the shelf

Too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
Everybody  
Always someone else  
The next guy who will make your cold heart melt  
I'm gonna give my love to someone else"

I smile as he finishes the song. He looks at me with a half smile on his face.

"That was really good. I loved it!" I exclaimed sincerely.

Shane laughs slightly, "Thanks."

I frown, "But there's one thing I don't understand. Did you write this before Amy broke up with you or after?"

Shane looks at me strangely, "Before."

I furrow my brow, "Before? So did you know something was wrong then?"

Shane gives me another looks that I can't understand. I try to read his expression but I'm failing miserably.

"I don't think you get it. It's not about Amy."

I stare at him, confused. Suddenly, I get up and start heading for the door. I don't want to be in here anymore. I walk out the door and back down the hall towards Nate. Nate looks at me with concern.

"What's wrong? You looks upset", he says getting up and walking to me.

I decide not to speak. Instead, I just hug him. I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder. I bite my lower lip. Nate is now running his fingers through my hair. I can feel myself shaking in his arms. He holds me closer.

"It's okay", he whispers into my ear, trying to sooth me. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I'm pretty sure I'm overreacting but I can't help it. It's not like I'm trying to make a scene or anything. I feel completely numb on the inside right now. I'm not sure how exactly I'm going to last the rest of the day. Nate rubs my back, the warm of his hand flowing through my shirt and helping to calm me. I unbury my head from his shoulder and lay my chin on it instead. Nate stops rubbing my back and just holds me. My muscles start to relax and I pull away from him.

"A little better?" He asks.

I nod, "A little. Thanks."

Nate shakes his head, "No problem. Isn't that what I'm here for?"

I half smile at him and hug him again. This time it's a lot less frenzied and more like a normal hug. The smell of his cologne is comforting. I breathe it in deeply, never wanting it to go away. Nate pulls away from me a bit, his arms still around me. I look into his eyes. There's concern in them still.

"What happened?" he asks me.

I sigh, "I'll tell you later. I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

Nate nods, "That's okay. Don't tell me until you feel comfortable. I don't want to force it out of you."

I smile at him, "Thanks."

I press my lips against his, taking his lower lips between my gentle. Nate kisses me back and I feel the familiar sensation in my stomach again. He pulls me toward him again, closing any space between us. I break the kiss and look into his eyes. There is still concern but he's looking at me again the way he always does. I smile and relax in his arms.

"We're going to record the next song now. The producer said that the last recording of 'Tonight' was perfect. We're going to record 'Shelf' next. You can just sit there and listen."

Nate lets me go and I'm already starting to feel bad again. I look at the chair and think how lonely it looks, sitting there against the wall.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go back in and record now. If you need anything, just tell my mom, okay?"

I smile and kiss him quickly, "I'm fine. Don't worry. Just go in there and sing you heart out."

Nate smile at me and enters the recording area. Jason and Shane are already in there. I don't know how I didn't notice Shane going in there. I turn away from the glass and sit down in my chair. I make a point of not looking into the room again. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and mess around with a few of the settings. Finally, I get the nerve to look into the room. They're almost done with the song. Unfortunately, by looking at them, I'm forced to finally hear what they're playing. I immediately recognize it as the song Shane was singing. I feel my heart sink and my muscles start to tense again. I look away from the glass and try to ignore the song. It doesn't really work though. I can still hear the words. I sigh and close my eyes. I can feel tears forming behind them and I really don't want to let them fall. I don't want to distract them from their song by crying. I keep my eyes closed and listen to the song. They end it only to be told that they have to play it again. I wince as I hear the song begin again. I can't wait until it ends. I hold my breath and wait until I hear the ending chord again. Jason strums his guitar one last time and then everything goes silent. The producer speak through the intercom and tell them that they had a good recording that time and to move onto the next song. Four more songs go on like this until finally the producer tell the boys to come out and that they're calling it a day. I finally open my eyes when I feel Nate's hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him and he gives me his hand and leads me out the door. I stay close by his side, finding comfort in just his touch. I keep my eyes down as we walk to the chair, afraid of looking at Shane. Nate climbs into the car first and I follow, closing the door behind me. Nate puts his arm over my shoulders and I lean into him. He kisses the top of my head and I close my eyes, thankful to be going home. I ride the rest of the way with my head on Nate's shoulder and me eyes shut tight. He strokes my hair, occasionally saying something to me.

We finally pull up into my driveway, I thank the Gray's for inviting me to come to the studio with them, and Nate walks me up to my door.

"Sorry about today", he says.

I shake my head, "It's alright. It's not like it was your fault. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Nate smiles, "Okay. Get some rest. It might help you feel better."

I kiss Nate and go back inside my house. I head up to my room without a word to my mom. She could see that I wasn't in a good mood when I walked in and chose to give me some space. I appreciated it as I walked up into my room. I can feel the tears that I had been fighting finally rolling down my cheeks as I shut my door. It's only five o'clock but I decide to change into my pajamas. I take off my clothes numbly and let them lay on the floor. I walk across my room in just my bra and underwear and throw a long t-shirt over my head. Tears are now almost blinding me. I try to wipe them away but they're really no use. The moment I dry my face, there are new tears falling down, wetting it again. I go into my bathroom and wash the makeup, which is now running, off my face. I look at myself briefly in the mirror. I look pathetic. I decide it's not doing me any good to see myself this way and I crawl into bed, tears falling silently from my eyes.

Why did he have to play me that song? Why now? I feel silly for every wanting to hear it. I was such a fool this morning, getting excited to hear the song he had been talking about. Well, I now know why he wouldn't play it for me at first or even tell me what it was about. I'm mentally cursing myself for following him to that room. I could have just stayed with Nate and everything would still be okay. Yeah, why hadn't I stayed with him? He's my boyfriend and I just left him alone to go hang out with his brother. I really should have stayed with him. I'm such an idiot.

I sigh. I can't get my brain to stop. Thought keep racing through my head and I have no idea what to do anymore. I can't sleep because my mind is too busy and I don't to think because thinking involves emotions and I don't want to feel. I want to be numb. I never want to feel again. If you don't feel then you can never be hurt or upset or scared.

'And if you don't feel then you'll never be happy with Nate again' said the only ounce of reason still left in me.

Tears flow freely from my face onto my pillow. A wet spot is forming slowly around my face. I get up from my bed and got into my bathroom and get a box of tissues. I blow my nose and then crawl back under my warm covers. As warm as they are, they are little comfort to me. Right now all I want is to be in Nate's arms. But that isn't going to happen because he's not going to see me like this. I really don't want to worry him more than I already have. I brush the tears from my face and feel realized when I notice that they're finally slowing down. I brush the last few tears away and sigh. I almost miss the tears now that they're gone. It was almost like they were cleansing me off all my thought and worries. Now that they were gone, I was left to deal with all the thoughts that kept racing around in my head. I want so badly for there to be an on and off switch for my mind. I want to just exist right now and that's all. I don't want to think or feel, I just want to be.

I lay my head back against my pillow. The wet spot from my tears annoys me and I get up and get another pillow, taking the pillow case off my old one and throwing it in the hamper to be washed. I take my new, clean, dry pillow and set it on the bed. I crawl under the covers once against and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to finally come and save me from my thoughts.

My cell phone chimes right as I feel myself starting to slip into sleep. I try to ignore it a first but my thoughts keep coming back to it. I'm curious as to who is texting me. I reach over to my night stand, not bothering to sit up, and open my phone.

To: Mitchie  
From: Nate

"Are you okay?"

I sigh. He's the most amazing boyfriend in the world but his timing is bad. I had been about to fall asleep.

To: Nate  
From: Mitchie

"I will be. Thanks for asking though. I think I'm just going to try to go to sleep now and just stop think about things all together. Good night!"

I send to message and close my phone. I hold it to my chest, waiting for his response. I close my eyes and sink into my bed. A solitary tear falls down my cheek. I let it go, not caring. Another follows it and then two more. Before I know it, I'm starting to cry again. I sigh and open my phone when i hear it chime again.

To: Mitchie  
From: Nate

"Okay. That's probably the best thing to do. Good night, beautiful."

I smile through my tears and dry my eyes again. The tears fall slower once again until they finally just stop. I feel completely cried-out and drained of emotion. Finally I'm numb like I had wanted. I lay my head against my still dry pillow and close my eyes. I turn onto my side and curl up weakly, bunch the covers and hugging them to my chest. I feel heavy now. The crying has left me feeling weak. My muscles are no longer tense. It feels like they don't even exist. My thought begin to drift towards Shane again. Before I can stop myself, I'm reliving the song again. His face as he tries to explain that he hasn't written it about Amy. His hurt expression when the truth finally dawned on me and ran away. The look he gave me when I looked into the recording area accidentally. Did I feel bad for him? Truthfully, yes, I did. I felt bad that he should look so hurt again after he was just starting to be happy again. I felt bad that I had caused the pain. Yet at the same time, I didn't feel bad. He had brought this upon himself. He wasn't forced to write that song or to even share it with me. He could very well have just kept it a secret; saved it someplace secret to look back on and reminisce about in later years. He didn't need to spread the pain to me as well. I was more than happy to be naive about his feeling towards me. I would gladly give back what I had learned today. I just wanted to be with Nate and to be happy. Before today, there had been a part of me that had fantasized about being with Shane Gray. That was all gone now. There was no longer any doubt in my mind that it was Nate who I really wanted to be with.

I think about how I'm going to have to face Shane again. I dread that time. I want to put it off as long as possible. I just can't face him right now. Not yet. Perhaps I can just call Nate and ask him to come over here instead. I sigh. That looks like my only option right now. Deciding not to worry about it until I've slept, I put the thought from my mind. I take a deep breath and fall deeper into my mattress, wishing to be swallowed up by it. My breathing becomes shallower until finally sleep takes me at last and I'm finally peaceful.

--

A/N: Yes, a sad chapter towards the end. I'm sorry, but it had to happen. At least there's a bit of happiness though! I didn't want to completely depress you all. By the way, the length was to make up for not consistently updating all the time. I was starting to feel bad. So 'Ta da'! Long update!

Ok! Review time! Tell me what you thought of it all and the song!


	18. Comfort and Naps

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. School + band equals a busy kid. So, I was sitting in Chemistry when this new idea for the story came to me. Tell me what you think of it! Story time!

--

Waking up is hard. I can already feel that my eyes are swollen without even touching them. They feel heavy and thick. I blink a few times at the new light that's coming into my room. For such a dramatic day, I had a very peaceful sleep. I hadn't woken up in the middle of the night or anything. I had slept soundly, probably exhausted from crying.

I now feel like I'm emotionally drained. I don't really feel anything right now. Well, I'm thinking about how I'm going to need to conceal the fact that my eyelids are swollen, but I can't say I'm really too worried about it. I don't want my mom to worry over me and she definitely would if she noticed my eyelids.

I roll out of bed slowly, pulling down my shirt as I do so. It had gathered up around my hips as I had slept. Getting up from the bed, my legs feel cold. I remember that I'm only wearing my long shirt and underwear. I look down at myself and shrug. It's not as if I was going to leave my room anytime soon. I turn on the computer and walk into the bathroom, getting out concealer as I wait for it to warm up. I apply a little to my eyes in an attempt to make myself look a little better. I give up after a few attempts and just wash the makeup off my face.

I return to the computer and sign onto my screen name. I see Nate's screen name right away. Unfortunately, I also see Shane's so I immediately sign off. I really don't want to talk to him right now. I click on the iTunes icon and pull up my play list. I turn on the speakers and listen to the Plain White T's.

Walking away from the computer, I open my cell phone and decide to text Nate.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"I know it's a little early, but can you come over here? I really don't want to be alone."

I look at the message. It looks a little dramatic. I debate whether to send it to him. I don't want to worry him but I really do want him to come over here. I know I'll feel a lot better with him around.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"On my way"

I smile. He's way too good for me. I feel so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. I throw myself down on my bed and stare up at my ceiling. Lying there on my back feels so good that I never want to move again. Though I've just woken up, it feels like all my energy is already spent.

Downstairs I can hear the doorbell ring. Remembering that Nate was coming over, I quickly grab a pair of plaid pajama shorts and throw on a white hoodie with black music notes.

"Mitchie! Nate is here!" My mom calls up the stairs as I hear her let him in.

I race to my door and open it. I look down the steps and see him.

"Come on up!" I call from the top of the stairs. He smiles at me and comes up. I hug him when he reaches the landing. I can't even begin to describe how good it feels. I pull away from him finally and lead him into my room. I sit down on the floor and lean against my bed. Nate looks at me and then sits down across from me. He studies my face.

"You've been crying", he states.

I nod. There's really no point in lying about it.

"What's wrong? What happened yesterday?" he asks gently.

I take a deep breathe, "I'm not sure I can tell you yet."

Nate nods. I can tell he understands and is not going to press me about it. Nate moves over to sit beside me and pulls me toward him. He holds me in his arms and I kiss him. I know that I'm only kissing him to try to bring forth some sort of emotion. I smile into the kiss slightly when I feel warmth starting to come back to my body. Nate kisses me back passionately and I lose myself. I forget about yesterday as his lips move against mine. My heart feels like it's going to stop beating but I don't want to stop. I move my hands over his chest and down his abdomen. He shivers as I little trace my fingers down the middle of his back. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine, staring me in the eyes. I smile at him and he kisses me softly. He looks back into my eyes and cups the side of my face in his palm. It's warm and I lean into it, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling. I feel Nate backing away from me and I slowly feel the warmth leave the side of my face. Cold air replaces where his hand used to be and I instantly miss it. I open my eyes and look at him.

"You're beautiful."

I smile and blush a little, "Thanks."

Nate pulls me up from the floor and we sit on my bed. I pull him back with me to the top of my bed and we lay half propped up by the stack of pillows I keep against the headboard. Nate puts his arm under my neck and around my shoulders. I lie on my side and put my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair and I close my eyes. I want this to last forever. Shivers run down my spine as his fingers lightly brush against the back of my neck.

"Nate?"

I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Yeah?" he says as he looks down at me.

"I love you"

He looks gorgeous as he smiles at me. I feel my heart melting.

"I love you, too."

I smile at him and then close my eyes again. He rubs my shoulders, massaging them. I relax and lean against him more. I can feel sleep taking over again. His chest rises and falls slower as he, too, starts to fall asleep. I put a hand on his chest as I get a little more comfortable. The warmth from his body is making me even more tired. I shift a little in his arms and open my eyes. I look up at him and I smile forms on my face. I hadn't noticed that he had already fallen asleep. I stare at him, noticing how peaceful and cute he is while he's asleep. I inch up and kiss his cheek.

"I love you", I whisper. I love those three words. They are now my most favorite words in the English language ever.

I close my eyes again as I settle into a comfortable position. It doesn't take long for sleep to finally win its battle.

--

A/N: That's it for tonight. Sorry that it was so short. I didn't have very long to write it. I'm going to try and write more tomorrow but I'm going to be at my grandparents house all day so I don't know how likely it will be that I'll actually get to post it.

Oh yeah! The new idea I mention before the story is about including Amy again. I think she's going to play a little role in the next update.

Ok! Review time! Tell me what you thought of it all and my new little idea!!


	19. Caitlyn

A/N: My excuse for not updating is easy this time… I have no time. Period!

I've been trying to get some time to get on here and update but school and band are kind of controlling my life right now. Sorry guys! I'm trying!!

--

My mom came in my room yesterday evening. She had been wondering what was going on since she didn't hear Nate and me talking. Let's just say she wasn't so pleased that we were sleeping in on my bed. My mom suggested that I spend some time by myself today. I guess that's fair. After all, I've spent every waking moment this summer at the Gray's house. I could go a day without seeing them.

I sigh as I walk across the living room and into the kitchen. I've forgotten what it was like before the boys moved down the street. Who was it I used to hang out with? I grab my phone and scroll through the contacts. I don't have very many numbers owing to the fact that I'm not exactly the most popular person at my school. Actually, I think I'm pretty much under the radar where popularity is concerned. That used to bother me but I think my experience with popularity at Camp Rock definitely took care of that. Popularity is over-rated.

I stop at a number and guilt floods into every corner of my body. I've completely ignored Caitlyn all summer. I feel ashamed for not calling her. She's probably mad at me. We were so close during the school year. She used to spend the night at my house every other weekend.

I dial the number with nervous fingers. What should I say? She was bound to ask why I never bothered to call. Should I tell her I ignored her for boys? No. That was completely out of the question. Perhaps I should just-

"Hello?"

"Hi…" My heart pounds against my chest. "Is this Caitlyn?"

"Mitchie?"

I sigh, "Yeah. Hi."

Pause.

"Hi. Where have you been all summer? It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth. Are you back now?" Her voice answered. I could hear that she was a little irritated.

I bite my lip, "I'm really sorry. It's a really long story. I should have called you before now. Sorry!"

"Well, I have a lot of time. How about you start telling me the story."

"Do you want to come over? I don't want to waste your minutes."

I hear laughing on the other end, "Sure! I'll be over in a few minutes!"

"See you then!"

"Bye!" She hangs up.

I shut my phone with a smile. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad. I already have found a way to keep myself occupied for most of the afternoon. After all, telling Caitlyn the whole story is going to take some time. I put my phone down on my dresser and grab a pair of shoes. I throw them on quickly and then dial Caitlyn's number.

"Mitchie?" She asks.

"Yeah. It's me. Can you meet me at the park near my house? I want to get out of here for a while. I've been trapped in here all day."

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes! Bye!"

I hang up the phone and run down the steps.

"I'm meeting Caitlyn in the park!" I yell to my mom as I run out the door before she can say a word. I smile mischievously. My mom hated when I did that. It wasn't as if she was going to stop me from going or anything. I just happened to know that this would irritate her and I was still a little mad at her for grounding me from my boyfriend and his family.

I sprinted off towards the park in a much better mood. My feet seemed to be disconnected from me. I was running without really thinking about it. It was like my feet had a mind of their own. I laugh as I realize how ridiculous this sounds. Feet with brains!

I get to the park three minutes before Caitlyn. There is an empty picnic table so I sit down at it, catching my breath as I look around at my surroundings. There are a few other people here today. There's a woman pushing her screeching infant around. I felt sorry for it. It was very apparent that the kid was having a terrible time and that the seat belt strapped around it was not helping in the least.

I jump as a hand closes around my shoulder.

"Makes you want to go and free the poor kid, doesn't it? I really don't understand why parent push around screaming infants when clear it would be better if they just took the little bucket of tears home."

I laugh and turn around, "Hey! It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Oh no you don't! You're telling me all about whatever it's been that has made you completely ignore me all summer. And you had better tell me the full story. Don't leave out any details!"

I sigh and wonder where to begin. The Grays' moving into the house across from me would be a good point. I run my fingers through my hair and begin the story.

--

A/N: Okay! Sorry its short but I promised someone I would update tonight and I did!

This just happens to be all I had time for. I'll try to write a lot more tomorrow. Perhaps a little something with Amy? Uh oh!!


	20. The Diner

A/N: I know I haven't been on in a long time! Sorry about that! My parents thought it would be funny to put parental controls on my computer even though I'm eighteen. Ugh! Unfortunately that blocked almost everything including this site! But I'm back again! Yay! I promise to try to update frequently again!

Well, enojy the update!  
---

"So you and Nate, huh? I would have thought you'd end up with Shane. It seemed so clear after the Final Jam. Oh well! I guess I saw something that wasn't there", Caitlyn huffed.

I smiled at her weakly, "Or maybe there was something there. At least there was at the Final Jam. But I've been feeling weird all summer. It's been back and forth between Nate and Shane so many times that I was starting to think that I might get whiplash! I'm so glad you know now. It's been horrible having to keep all of that to myself."

"I can imagine!", Caitlyn exclaimed. "You'd better keep me away from Shane for a while because there's no telling what I'd do to him if I were to bump into him. He's such a jerk for doing that to you!"

I sigh but smile, "I guess it's a good thing I asked you to meet me at the park then, huh? We might have bumped into Shane if we went to my house. Afterall, he does live just across the street from me now. Though I think my mom would be mad if she heard I'd seen one of the Grays. Im supposed to be grounded from them right now because my mom caught me sleeping on Nate yesterday."

"Awkward!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Tell me about it! Has she ever heard of a thing called knocking?" I joked.

Caitlyn smirked at me and then turned her head and stared at the children on the playset.

"You want to go get ice cream or something? It's a little hot outside", she said, not taking her eyes away from the playset.

I nodded and got up, "There's a nice little diner down the street. It's made to look like it belonged in the fifties, but it kind of fails at giving off a vintage vibe. Everything is just too new. It needs to be worn in a little until I think it will look even the slightest bit believable."

"Sounds perfect! Do you have moeny or do we need to stop at your house?" Caitlyn asked.

I shook the coins in my pocket and grin. We headed down the sidewalk, back the way I came. I hold my breath as we pass the Grays' house. I try desperately not to look at the house. As we're are just about to pass it, I allowed myself a quick glance. My worst fear was confirmed. Shane's at home and he's spotted us.

"How about we have a race to the diner? Okay? One, two, three go!" I said and darted down the sidewalk as fast as I can. I could hear Caitlyn protesting behind me. I paniced as I realize that I don't hear her footsteps. I threw a glance over my shoulder and see her standing where I left her, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"What's up with you?" she groaned.

I quickly looked at the Grays' house. No sign of Shane yet. I ran back to Caitlyn and tugged on her sleeve.

"Please just trust me. I'll explain when we get to the diner!" I protested as I pulled her with me.

Caitlyn sighed but followed me closely. My heart thudded against my chest as a layer of sweat started forming on my forehead. I reached up and wiped it away with the back of my hand. It was much too hot to be running like this. At least we would be getting ice cream soon! We entered the diner and threw ourselves into a vacant booth. There weren't many people in here but the few that were all turned to stare at us.

"What? Have you never... seen two girls... out of breath... before?!" Caitlyn glared.

All eyes turned away from us. I rolled my eyes at Caitlyn.

"Nicely handled."

Caitlyn shrugged and pulled herself up in her seat. She grabbed a menu and flipped through it rapidly, looking for the drinks. Our waitress came to our table.

"Hello ladies! Can I start you out with a drink?" she asked, eyeing us. She kept on a perfectly innocent smile but I could see she was judging our sweaty faces.

"I'll take a water!" I said, my voice cracking because my throat was so dry.

"A coke for me."

The waitress left with a slight strut in her walk. I smile to myself.

"Why did we run?" Caitlyn demanded as soon as the waitress had come back and delivered our drinks. I took a long drink of my water before answering her.

I cleared my throat before talking, "I looked at the Grays' house and saw Shane in the window. He saw us and I was afraid he would come down and try to talk to us."

Caitlyn nodded and slurped at her Coke, "I guess it's a good thing we hurried away then. Perhaps you could have told me what you were doing though! It might have saved time!"

"I didn't think you'd follow me if you knew it was Shane I was running from", I explained.

Caitlyn thought over my answer and then nodded, "Yeah. I probably would have stayed."

"See! I know you well!" I joked at her.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at me. The waitress came back and we ordered our ice creams. Just as we were about to finish our last bites and ask for the check, the last person I would have expected, or hoped to see, walked into the diner. Amy! I looked down at first, wondering if she would see me. When I looked up, it was very apparent that she had. Her dark eyes boar into me with the meanest, scariest glare I'd ever recieved.  
_______

A/N: I'm really sorry that took so long for such a short update! I'll try harder next time!


	21. Mall Shopping and Other Such Business

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!! It's been way too long since I've updated this. I promise to try hard to update this more often! Sorry again for the super long way! Enjoy the story!!

--

"Hey Girls", Amy smiles mockingly. "Hot today, isn't it?"

Amy sits down at our table across from me by Caitlyn. I look at Caitlyn to see if she realizes what is going on. She's looking at me with a confused expression.

"Amy, this is Caitlyn. One of my friends from Camp Rock", I introduce them. A light comes into Caitlyn's eyes and I know she's figured it out. Amy stares at Caitlyn before sticking out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Caitlyn! Now Mitchie, I'd love to have a word with you. In private, preferably", She says, taking her hand back from Caitlyn. She looked back at me again with a very fake smile.

I shake my head, "We can talk in front of Caitlyn. She knows everything that's happened in the last few days."

"Then she knows that you stole Shane from me?!" She glares, finally letting go of that fake smile. "She knows that we were friends and you went behind my back and stole my boyfriend even though you already have one?"

Her face is turning red and I swallow, "I never meant for him to break up with you. I did nothing to encourage that. I like Nate, not Shane. We are friends and I would never try and hurt you like that. I didn't do anything, I swear. It was all Shane. He's an idiot."

Amy glares at me for a little long before a tear slowly falls down her cheek. "I know. I think I just wanted someone else to blame. I'm so sorry, Mitchie!"

I grab Amy's hand to comfort her, "What are you doing today?"

Amy wipes eyes carefully before she answers, "I don't really know. I think I'll go to the mall. Shopping always cheers me up."

I smile as she laughs lightly. I look at Caitlyn and she nods.

"Do you want us to go with you? It could be more fun that way with a group."

Amy smiles, "You guys don't have to do this. You probably already had plans."

Caitlyn laughs, "Not really. We didn't have anything planned further than getting ice cream."

Amy beams at both of us. "I have my car outside if you guys want to leave now."

I nod, "We'll pay our bill and meet you out there, okay?"

Amy nods and leaves the store. I catch our waitress' attention and she struts over to our table. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. She collects our check and we get up to leave. Caitlyn watches the waitress go back to another table.

"I don't think she liked us", Caitlyn laughs.

"What made you think that?" I ask sarcastically. We walk out the door and get into Amy's car. She smiles at us and turns on the radio. "Shelf" comes on and I sink down in my seat, waiting for Amy's reaction. She turns off the radio.

"Looks like there nothing good on the radio today!" She says cheerfully. I guess she doesn't know what that song was about. I sigh with relief and look out the window. The trees are going by fast. It's only then, staring out at them, that I realize she's speeding.

I look over at Amy quizzically, "In a hurry?"

Amy gives me a confused look and then looks at the speedometer.

"Whoa! I didn't realize I was speeding. Guess my mind is just in other places today. Sorry and thanks! That was so lucky that there weren't any police officers out today. That would have been just horrible. I've never gotten a ticket before!"

I smile at her and Caitlyn looks out the car window, laughing.

"You have to admit it was kind of fun though", Caitlyn says, turning back and look at us. We laugh and Amy parks the car outside the entrance to J.C Penney's. We all get out of the car together and walk up to the mall. I'm getting a little excited. I have a bit of money to spend and it's been burning a hole in my pocket for quite a while now.

"Where to first?" Amy asks as we walk out of J.C Penney's and into the center on the mall.

I point to the nearest store that has a color display window with tons of over dressed mannequins. WE walk in and look around at the mountains of clothes.

I smile, "Where do we start?"

Caitlyn goes over to a corner and pick up a green suit, laughing. "Who would ever wear this?"

I laugh, "Try it on!"

Amy laughs also and picks up a magenta tank top and throws it at me. "This would look really good on you! You so have to try it on!"

I catch the shirt and look at it. It's a baby doll top. It does look cute so drape it across my arm and move around to look for more clothes. I snatch a silvery blue sequined cami and a pair of white skinny jeans. Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Don't you have enough skinny jeans?"

I feign surprise and disgust, "I can't believe you just said that! Don't you know that there isn't such a thing as too much skinny jeans?"

"I prefer straight leg jeans."

"That's just a step below skinny jeans!" I say with a big smile. Caitlyn rolls her eyes at me and I throw her a pair of faded skinny jeans. "These are really cute. Just try them on!"

Caitlyn sighs and hangs onto them. I smile triumphantly. Amy picks up a pair of skinny jeans too and a green ruffled shirt. We go to the dressing room and the attendant gives us rooms next to each other.

"Ok, the rules! We have to show each other what we have on, even if it's horrible!" Amy announces.

I look at my stack of clothes. Caitlyn had given me a heavily floral shirt with a huge bow and another shirt that was cheetah print. Amy had given me a pair of turquoise jeans and that magenta top.

I shrug, "Sounds ok to me!"

I dart into my dressing room and look at the floral shirt. Best to get the worst over with. I hear a knock at my door as I pull the shirt over my head. I open it and laugh. Caitlyn has on the green suit. Amy opens her door and laughs too. She comes out and pushes Caitlyn into my dressing room.

"Picture time!" Amy squeals

"Hey, I never agreed to anything like-"Caitlyn protests.

"Oh! Just shut up and smile! 1-2-3!" Amy says and snaps a picture. "Cute shirt, Mitchie!"

I roll my eyes, "Like yours is any better…"

Amy was wearing a black and brown shirt that hung just below her shoulders. Amy laughs and heads back into her dressing room.

"Round two!" I hear her call. Caitlyn sighs and goes back to her dressing room. I put on the turquoise jeans next with a white cami. I look at them in the mirror. They're actually kind of cute. I open my door and wait as Amy, wearing a beaded cami, and Caitlyn, wearing her faded skinny jeans, come in again.

"Wow! We look cute!" Amy exclaims. "I love the pants, Mitchie! You totally pull them off. Those jeans look really good on you, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiles and thanks her for the compliment. Amy snaps another picture and we try on new clothes. I put on the cheetah print shirt next. I wouldn't be bad if it weren't for the huge hideous bow at the side that hung in a droopy knot. The girls came back into the room. Their outfits were actually cute.

"Bad shirt!" Caitlyn laughs.

I roll my eyes, "Just take the picture!"

Amy obliges and we try on our last outfits. I pull the magenta tank top on and open my door once again. Caitlyn comes in wearing a black mini skirt and a zebra print t-shirt.

"Cute!" I exclaim. "You should definitely buy that!"

"Oh my gosh! Mitchie, if you don't buy that shirt, I'll buy it for you!"

I smile and turn towards Amy. She has on the green ruffled top.

"Wow! Same goes for you!" I laugh.

Amy grins, "Don't worry. I'm definitely buying this!"

We take our picture and put on our original clothes. I put the floral and the cheetah print shirt back on the rack and went to the counter to buy the magenta tank top and turquoise pants. Amy buys her green top and a denim mini. Caitlyn buys the black mini skirt, the zebra t-shirt, and the faded skinny jeans.

We take our bags and head off to the next store. I end up buying a lime green dress with beading around the waist.

After we're done shopping, Amy looks for the food court.

"Do you guys want to eat here", she asks, pointing to the food court, "or do you want to go out and get Chinese?"

I look at Caitlyn and we both turn to Amy at the same time, identical smiles on our faces.

"Chinese!"

Amy laughs and we walk out into the parking lot and put our bag into her car.

"Is China Garden ok?"

"Perfect!" Caitlyn and I exclaim in unison. We hop into the car and Amy drives down the street to China Garden Buffet. I breathe in the air as we get out.

"Smell like home?" Caitlyn jokes.

I glare at her and Amy looks at us quizzically.

"Mitchie pretended that her mom worked in China at Camp Rock so she could be friends with Tess Tyler."

"Is that TJ Tyler's daughter?" Amy asks excitedly.

I nod reluctantly, "That would be her!"

Amy squeals, "Wow! That's so cool. Don't worry, Mitchie. I probably would have done the same thing!"

I smile and walk into the restaurant. An old Chinese man greets us.

"Three?"

"Yes, please!"

"Right this way!" he says and we follow him to our table. We sit down and wait for someone to take our drink order. A girl comes over quickly. That's the brilliant thing about this place. You never have to wait for service. They always seem to appear out of thin air right when you need something.

"Drinks?" she asks with a heavy accent.

"I'll have a Pepsi", I say.

"A Sierra Mist, please."

"Umm… Raspberry Lemonade!" Amy orders.

The waitress nods and hurries away. We talk as we wait for the drinks to arrive. She's back quickly with a tray of drinks.

"Sierra Mist", she says and places the drink in front of Caitlyn.

"Pepsi", she says and gives me my drink. "Lemonade."

"Thank you!" we say and get up to go to the buffet. I take a plate and try a little of everything at the first row. My favorite is the orange chicken. I always get it when I come here. Once our plates are full, we go back and eat.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" Caitlyn asks.

"Want to rent a movie?" I ask. "We can watch it at my house. My mom will like me bringing home friends. She loves to entertain people."

"Sure!" Amy grins. "Let's get a comedy and a scary movie. They'll balance each other out."

Caitlyn laughs, "If you say so…"

We finish our food and go back up for dessert. I go over to the soft serve ice cream dispenser and get a bowl of vanilla ice cream. I put some bananas on top with strawberry sauce.

We sit back down and Amy looks at my ice cream.

"That looks really good! Mind if I have a bite?" she asks.

"Sure! As long as I get some of yours!" I add.

"Help yourself!"

I take a spoonful of her double chocolate cake. We decide to share our desserts and line them up in the middle of the table for everyone to reach. I try some of Caitlyn's, too. She has an apple turn over with a little bit of vanilla ice cream on the side. As we finish each other's desserts, the waitress comes by with our check. I thank her and we pay our bill, leaving a 15% tip.

"Ok. Where is the nearest movie store?" Amy asks.

"Down the street is a Hollywood Video."

Amy starts the car and drives to the movie store. We enter and scan the aisles, hoping for something to jump out at us.

"How about Disturbia?" Caitlyn asks.

"Sure! And White Chicks for our comedy? "Amy asks.

I nod and we check out the movies. We take them back from the employee and leave for my house. We pull up into the drive way and my mom opens the door.

"Hello ladies!" She says with a huge smile. I grin at my mom and we walk into the house. My mom looks at our bags. "Get anything cute?"

"Yeah. I'll show you later. We're going to go watch a few movies!" I say, holding up the movies for my mom to see. She nods and we go into the entertainment room and I set up the DVDs. My phone vibrates and I read the text message

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"Can we hang out tonight?"

I sigh as I read the message. Tonight was a girl's night out so the answer had to be a no.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Sorry. I'm having a girl's night out. I'll see you tomorrow though!"

-----------------

A/N: Okay! Done for now. I'll try my hardest to update again tomorrow since I'll most likely have time again. Reviews are very welcome!!


	22. Summer Nights, Euchre and Snow Cones

A/N: Ok, I'm kinda not really feeling this story anymore. Is there anyone that still reads/likes it?

Warning: This may be the last update for this story. I'll consider keeping it if people truly like the fic, but I'm not making any promise. So… Enjoy!

---------------

Amy glanced at her phone after we had finished a bag of Starburst, a bowl of popcorn, two sodas each, and two movies.

"It's getting a little late. I think I should probably head home", Amy says as she gets up from the couch. I look at the clock on the wall. It's already 9:00 PM. How did the time fly away from us so fast? I get up from the floor, where I had made a nice little bed of blankets and pillows, and walk with Amy toward the front door.

"Do you really have to go? Caitlyn is spending the night and you're welcome to stay, too!" I beg. I didn't really want her to leave. We had been having so much fun.

Amy shook her head reluctantly, "My mom isn't in town and my dad never lets me stay out at someone's house unless he's met them before. Sorry! Maybe some other time!"

Caitlyn joins us in front of the door. She's wrapped in a blanket because my mom likes to keep our house cool during the summer. While this is okay during the day, nights tend to be very cold in my house. Amy smiles at us one last time before she opens the door and steps out. Warm summer night air hits my face. I'm really going to miss it when autumn comes around. The warm air wraps around the chilled skin on my face and airs. The contrast between the temperature of my house and the night air makes the hair on my airs stand up. These kinds of chills are the best thing I know. I love the summer here. The air is never too hot or too dry. It's just the right warmth.

"It was so much fun hanging out with you two. We'll have to do it again sometime!" Amy says as she walks to her car. I follow her out onto my driveway. "It was nice meet you, Caitlyn. Bye girls!"

"Bye!" Caitlyn and I answer, waving as she gets into the car and starts the engine. She looks over her shoulder at the empty street and then turns around and waves back at us. Caitlyn and I watch as her shiny, dark blue Honda Accord fades away into the night.

"So, what now?" Caitlyn asks, interrupting the silence.

I shrug, "I don't know. You want to stay out here for a while? It feels so good out!"

Caitlyn laughs, "Sure. I can see some things will never change!"

I smile, remembering the last summer at Camp Rock. Caitlyn and I would sneak out of our cabin and go down to the docks and just sit there. Usually we would bring a c.d. player or a deck of cards. Caitlyn had taught me how to play euchre there. Although she had been a good teacher, I'm still lousy at the game.

I look over to the Gray's house. Lights were on in the front of the house. Or more specifically, in Shane's room. I felt my heart skip a heart, which annoyed me. Why did I still have to have some feelings for him? I decided to ignore the strange rhythm my pulse had adopted. This couldn't be caused by him. It was because I was looking at _Nate's _house right? This definitely didn't have a single thing to do with Shane. I smiled, knowing Caitlyn was probably watching me. It wouldn't be a good thing to let her see how just a window could cause me so much emotional confusion. And why should I let it anyway? I was so much better than that stupid window. It should have such power over me, and it wouldn't! So ha!

I looked over at Caitlyn. My theory was proved. She was looking at me with a confused expression.

"What on earth are you thinking about? I've never seen so many emotions on a face within a time frame of one minute!" Caitlyn said, flabbergasted.

I laughed at the look on her face. She was so confused that it was comical.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I was just thinking about the past few days", I lied, surprised by how easy it was. "Hey, do you want to go get a deck of cards and play euchre?"

This had the effect I'd intended. Caitlyn immediately forgot her confusion and laughed at me.

"Euchre? Sure! It won't be a challenge beating you, but I think I can make it fun anyway!" Caitlyn teased.

I rolled my eyes at her and raced to my front door. I pulled the door open and cold air hit me like a brick. The hair on my airs stood up again. It's not as good a feeling as going into the summer heat, but it's far from unpleasant. I shiver and rush to find the cards. I open a drawer in the family room and grab an open deck. Cards in hand, I rush back to the door. I smile as the warmth washes over me again. The chills are back but I welcome them. I stop just outside the door and close my eyes, enjoying the sensation while it lasts. I hear Caitlyn moving around on the driveway. I open my eyes again and close the front door. Caitlyn is waiting for me on the blanket she had carried outside. It was now spread across a small portion of my driveway and she was sitting on.

"Got the cards!" I call as I run over to her and the blanket. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Ok. Let's get this over with", Caitlyn groans mockingly. I laugh at her and deal out the cards.

As I reach out to pick up my cards, a light coming on at the edge of my peripherals catches my attention. I look over instinctively. My heart thuds as I see someone on the Gray's driveway. I can't quite tell who it is but I have my suspicions. As I watch, the shadowy figure moves down the driveway, toward us. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. I would be surprised if Caitlyn didn't hear.

"Mitchie?" a voice calls out.

My heart literally stops. Caitlyn looks over at me with a worried expression on her face. I stare at her for a moment. She cocks her head, with confusion. I leap up from the blanket. Next thing I know, I'm in the arms of the shadowy figure.

"Jason!" I laugh.

I can hear Caitlyn laughing behind me. Like me, she probably had thought the person had been Shane. Fortunately for us, it was only Jason. I smiled up at Jason.

"I'm so glad you came out here. We were just starting a game of euchre. Maybe this will make the game a little more evenly matched!" I say excitedly.

Jason looked over at Caitlyn and then back at me, "Do you mind if one of my friends plays as well. It looks like that would really make the game better. It's a little less confusing with four people."

"Sure!" I reply. "Where is your friend?"

Jason looked back at the house and I was another person walking over here. How did I not see him before? Perhaps I had been a little distracted. I thought back with a little embarrassment. Definitely a little distracted.

"This is Geo. He's an old friend."

I smile, holding out my hand, "Well, any friend of Jason's is a friend of mine. I'm Mitchie!"

Geo shook my hand and smiled. Jason looked over at Caitlyn.

"Nice to see you again, Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn smiled, "You too, Jason!"

She collected the cards I had dealt and shuffled them again. I picked up my own cards and looked at them like I knew what I was doing.

"Who is on what team?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn looked at me wickedly, "Well, Mitchie is lousy at euchre so whoever is better should probably pair up with her. "

I glared playfully at Caitlyn. Geo sat across from me.

"That would be me then. Jason is good, but I'm better."

I smile at Geo, "Ok, ready partner?" I asked.

He nodded and looked at the cards in his hand. Caitlyn flipped a card. Queen of hearts. I looked at my hand. I had a few hearts but nothing very high. I guess that means I pass? I looked over at Geo uncertainly. The choice came to me and a passed. Geo decided the call it. I guess he knows what he's doing, because I really have no clue. A few cards are thrown and I toss a 10 of hearts down. Geo collects the cards so I guess we did something right. Most likely all due to whatever he laid down. I sigh and watch as another round starts. I throw down another card and Caitlyn collects the cards. Oops! That was probably me. Geo looks at me but I can't read his face. Is he mad? No, he doesn't look mad. Just looking at me, I think. Good.

All my hand is finally discarded and Geo has an impressive collection of cards beside him. He deals the cards out again and the game starts again. This round isn't as good as the last. Jason collects most of the cards this time. He takes the stack of cards and deals. I have an all red hand this time. Maybe this might be good. I look at the card he flips over. It's a king of diamonds. I decided to call it for some reason. I really hope this isn't a mistake.

The round plays out and I get rid of a few lower cards first. Geo collects the piles one after another. Yes! I feel good about this I have a jack of diamonds and decide to play it. Geo smiles and we take the cards again. Geo gets up and give me a high five.

"Nice job, Mitchie! Guess you're not as bad as Caitlyn made you out to be. We should have bet something on that game!" He says, shaking my shoulders. I laugh and look over at Caitlyn, who is glaring at me with a smile on her lips.

"You were holding out on me, Mitchie!" She says.

I look at Jason. He looks… impressed.

"Was that good?" I asked.

Geo laughs, "Yeah! Very!"

"Well I guess I'm just lucky then. I really had no clue what I was doing."

Geo smiled and shook his head, "Well, we still one. Let's celebrate. Do you guys want to get snow cones? The booth is still open down the street."

Jason grins, "That's the best idea you've had all night! Let's go!"

Jason races down the street before any of us have time to process what he's doing. I shake my head and race after him, laughing. I can hear Caitlyn and Geo running behind me. I stop as I catch up with Jason and the snow cones booth that's always set up during the summer at the end of our street. Geo and Caitlyn stop behind us.

"I'm buying for you", Geo tells me. He looks at the stubborn expression on my face and quickly adds, "to celebrate our win!"

I give in and order a margarita flavored snow cone. It's my favorite. It's pretty much just lemon-lime flavored but it's a little citrusier than the actual lemon-lime flavor. Caitlyn gets piña colada, Jason gets a cherry and watermelon mix, and Geo gets lemon. We pay and then go back to my house, walking this time. We all sit on the curb and eat our snow cones. I can hear Jason going "Mmmm" every once in a while. I lie back against the cool concrete of my driveway and enjoy my snow cone in the warm summer air.

---------

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Let me know if you want the story to continue. I haven't quite made up my mind if I want to continue it yet and I'd like your opinion.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chocolate Chip Pancakes Anyone?

A/N: I've decided not to cancel this story. I think there's still some story left so I'll keep it going for a while longer. I've also realized that I never gave any description of Geo. Sorry!! Thank you to all of you that reviewed. Your reviews definitely help me keep writing. :D

--------

THUNK! The breath is knocked out of me as I struggle for consciousness. What a lovely way to wake up in the morning and I know exactly the cause. The cause is currently sitting on my stomach, putting all her weight on me.

"What time is it?" I moan.

"Late enough. I've been up for a half hour now. I'm getting a little bored. You need to get up and entertain me. Gosh, what a horrible host you are!" I hear Caitlyn say. I still haven't managed to open my eyes. I roll over, causing Caitlyn to fall off me and land on the floor.

I open my eyes, "Ow!"

I rub my eyes. It's very bright in my room. Caitlyn is staring up at me from the floor.

"Come on! Let's go get breakfast. I think your mom is cooking chocolate chip pancakes!"

I laugh. We rush out of my room and I take my usual spot at the table. My mom looks at us, startled.

"Well, good morning girls! I guess you want pancakes. They'll be done in a few minutes."

We both wait patiently as my mom flips the pancakes.

"There's going to be a lot of pancakes. Why don't you call the Grays and have them come over? There are plenty of pancakes for everyone. It's seems I was a little over ambitious."

I grab my cell phone of the counter and text Nate.

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"My mom just made a ton of chocolate chip pancakes. Do you and your brothers want to come over for breakfast?"

I send the text and look at Caitlyn. Caitlyn frowns at me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

Caitlyn nods her head to the hallway and I follow her.

"What?" I ask again.

"This means Shane will be coming over!" Caitlyn whispers fiercely.

I sigh, "Yeah. I thought about that. But I can handle it. It will be fine!"

Caitlyn nods, "Ok."

We head back into the kitchen and sit back down in our same spots. My phone buzzes and I pick it up.

To: Mitchie

From: Nate

"Sweet! I love chocolate chip pancakes! We'll be over in a bit. Jason wants to know if he can bring Geo. Apparently you met him last night."

To: Nate

From: Mitchie

"Of course he can bring Geo!"

I set down my phone and look at my mom, "They will be over in a bit. Jason is going to bring his friend Geo over. Caitlyn and I met him last night. "

"Okay, honey!"

I look down at what I'm wearing, "Do you want to change out of our pajamas?"

Caitlyn nods fervently and we run upstairs, laughing. I open my clothes quickly and pull out a bright pink shirt and yellow shorts. The shirt was the black outline of a panda's face on it. It's one of my favorite shirts. We get dressed quickly and I comb through my hair a few times. Caitlyn is wearing a blue t-shirt with yellow polka dots and yellow jean shorts.

"Cute!" I say as we race out of my room. The doorbell rings right as our feet touch the landing. I open the door quickly and the first person I see is Jason.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Jason walks through the door and hugs me.

"I love pancakes and chocolate chips. They're like my two favorite things!" Jason says as he races into the kitchen.

"Hey girls!" Geo smiles as he follows Jason. I look at him closely now that I can see him in the light. Geo has a very muscular build, a nice tan, milk chocolate brown hair, light freckles, and brown eyes. He has adorable dimples that I'm very jealous of.

Some hugs me from behind and I look away from Geo's retreating figure. I look down at the arms and I can tell it's Nate.

"Hey Nate!"

"Good morning Mitchie!" he replies. He lets go of me and I turn to see his face. Shane walks in behind him and I look at him for a second. He's smiling. I look back at Nate and he's smiling, too.

"Breakfast time!" My mom shouts from the kitchen. I grab Nate's hand and lead him into the kitchen. My mom has plates stacked on the counter and a massive pile of pancakes next to them. "Dig in!"

----------------

A/N: Sorry it's a little short. It's nice weather outside today and I feel like going outside. Senior skip days are awesome! ;D Anyway, review it!!


	24. Breakfast and Dates

A/N: Well hello! I'm extremely sorry for abandoning this story. College is busy and quite distracting. I can't promise that I'm gonna update regularly but I thought a nive update for Valentine's Day would be cute. So all you beautiful people, enjoy!

---

I sit down at the kitchen table with Nate with three pancakes stacked in front of me. So I'm a little hungry! Don't judge! The smell of the chocolate chips wafts up to my nose and my stomach grumbles in anticipation.

"Might want to feed that stomach of yours. It's speaking quite loudly!" Geo teases on the other side of me.

I roll my eyes at him, "Can you blame my stomach? It smells amazing!"

Everyone at the table mumbles their agreement. My mom beams at us and looks for a washcloth to clean the counter of the small spots of spilled batter. I look over at Caitlyn and notice her sneaking glances at a certain boy. She's looking at Geo like he's some Greek god. I smile and nudge Nate under the table. He sets his fork down and follows my line of vision. He looks back at me and smiles.

" Seems someone is crushing!" he whispers as he leans into me.

"No kidding! Should we help her out? If I know Caitlyn well, which I do, she'll never make a move. "

Nate looks from Caitlyn and Geo. I can see a plan being formed behind those gorgeous deep brown eyes of his. I stifle a laugh and turn my attention to my pancakes, cutting a small triangle away from the mass. I dip it in the excess syrup around the edges of my plate and bring the pancakes to my mouth. An explosion of sugary goodness fills my mouth and it's pure bliss. I can't imagine a better way to start a day then delicious chocolate chips pancakes with your close friends and boyfriend.

"I think I'm going to talk to Geo after breakfast. That is if you can stand to be away from me for a few minutes", Nate teases with a wink.

I laugh, "I could go forever without seeing you. Okay.. well maybe that's a lie. What are you going to tell him?"

Nate shrugs, "I haven't given it too much thought yet. I want to know if Caitlyn has a chance with him."

I nod and take another bite of pancakes. I can feel Shane watching me from the other side of the table but I don't look his way. Why torture myself when I'm having such a good morning?

We all finish our pancakes and thank my mom for such an amazing breakfast. She looks very pleased with herself as she offers to make eggs, pointing out that we had just consumed a lot of sweetness and maybe eggs would be a good change. Jason her he wouldn't mind some scrambled eggs and Caitlyn chimed in that she would like some, too. I sit next to Caitlyn at the table as Nate crosses the room and says something to Geo, both of them disappearing into the hallway. I smile and watch my mom whip up a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Eggs are done! If you two want anymore, just tell me!"

"Thanks you!" Caitlyn and Jason reply in unison as they split up the eggs evenly and sit back down.

"We have a concert tonight and it's already sold out. I'm so excited!" Jason tells Caitlyn and me.

"Oh really? Are you guys going on tour?" Caitlyn directs at Shane and Jason.

Shane answered, "No. Not yet. It's a benefit concert. We're going to be playing on the beach. It's a new setting. I'm definitely looking forward to it also."

"That's so cool! Sounds like an awesome place to hold a concert to me!" I say enthusiastically. Shane looks and me and nods. I look back at him. Strangely, its really not bothering me today. Maybe I can finally just move on and forget about what has happened and just be happy with Nate.

Just as I'm thinking this, Nate returns to the kitchen again with a smiling Geo. I suppose their talk must have went well. I looks at Nate inquisitively. He looks back at me with a looks that clearly means 'I tell you what happened in a second'. I nod and go back to listening to Jason telling us how he saw a girl shove her whole fist in her mouth a few days ago.

"I don't know how she did it. I tried it the other day and I can only get until my knuckles into my mouth. Maybe the girl can dislocate her jaw!" He exclaims excitedly.

I laugh and watch as Geo comes up behind Caitlyn, whispers something in her ear and they leave the room together. Nate comes over and takes Caitlyn's seat.

"What was that about?" I whisper as Jason argues with Shane that it might be possible to for someone to stick a whole foot in their mouth.

Nate looks over his shoulder to make sure Geo and Caitlyn weren't coming back in the room. "Well, I told Geo that I thought that Caitlyn might like him and that he should ask her on a date."

"Did he think that would be a good idea?" I ask eagerly.

Nate nods, "Definitely. He looked really pleased when I told him that we thought Caitlyn liked him. I'm really happy for them. Caitlyn is such a cool girl and Geo is a very old family friend. They'll be perfect together if everything goes as well as I think it will."

I beam at him, "I'm so excited for them!"

"It could happen!" Jason retorts as Shane and he gets up from the table. Shane rolls his eyes and looks to me.

"Thank you for having us over for breakfast, Mitchie. Jason and I are going back to the house to get things ready for tonight."

"Absolutely!" I say. "Have fun at your concert!"

Jason and Shane leave through the front door as Caitlyn and Geo come back into the room.

"Do you guys want to head other to the beach?"

I look to Nate and smile, "Do you?"

Nate nods and we leave the kitchen with them. I yell upstairs to my mom that we're all going to the beach for a little bit and we leave the house together.

---

A/N: So, a date on the beach? Sounds perfect to me! Enjoy Valentine's Day! Chill with your friends, do something with your boyfriend or girlfriend, or maybe even set up a date! Whatever you do, have fun!!


End file.
